Damages
by Shadowluz08
Summary: Sonic tells his story of how he suffered being trapped inside an old home for 6 months. This story is categorized with abuse, but not rape. However, this story does contain attempt of rape. There are several twists in here to twist your MIND! One of my oldest stories that I grabbed from Sonadow Online. You'll see they all read Shadowluz07, yes that's me.
1. Hear Me Out

Damages

By: ShadowLuz07

'Hear Me Out'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

ANTS: Shady Studios was something I made up a while back so just ignore that. I do film productions now and I call that Dark Sheep Productions (It's nothing big so w/e) and Cadillac was more in reference to where this story is originated from so in reality neither have anything to do with this story nor gain profit from it.

_Pain. That is all I can say. One without words…._

_I cannot recall exactly when or what occurred on that unfaithful day…. Just the word agony was branded in my memory. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. You may be thinking. 'Why would a famous hero feel an impossible emotion such as pain?' Well, it happens to even the most unexpected ones. I didn't believe such a thing like that would happen to me, even with a heart of gold. You're probably wondering what happened right? Well…. my memory is filled with blurs and uncertain realities. All I can say is what I know, or what I think I do… But looking back at that time, I am blocked by a wall of cold-hearted blood._

_This has affected my personal life. Sometimes, I fear of leaving my house and in some occasions… even my room. I had a feeling that someone was watching me…. Just waiting for me to lose my guard and come for the kill. If I look in the mirror, I'm afraid to see 'him' again. And if that was not the case, I would be shot with horrid memories. I would hear screams, see and smell the rotting bodies of men, but worst of all, I would taste my own blood in my mouth with 'him' leaning on me with a knife near my throat, obliging me to swallow the red fluid._

_I look in the mirror now. I'm filled with scars and bruises. These wounds may heal, but the memories will be permanent. I will tell you my story, but only if you do not laugh or mock. Look at me, I am no hero. I am a victimized hedgehog with a past of good hope, something I lost….. Because of 'him'._


	2. Unexpected

Damages  
By: ShadowLuz07  
'Unexpected'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac.__

I was in the corner of my room listening to classical music, trying to calm down. No one knew about my situation, not even my closest friends, for I feared that they wouldn't believe me. It was like the person who was trapped in his home in a song called, "Shadow of the Day" Just the thought of that made me giggle a bit. At least smiling, was something that I hadn't done in some time. And I did only when I had a chance to. 'He' was never off my mind. Even when I tried not to think of 'him' I would dream about the days of my life that I actually felt fear.

Then out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. I suddenly grew scared and hid in my bed, under the blankets. I shivered in fear, not knowing who it was. If I looked out the window, I could get shot by a coming bullet. If I answered it, would it be 'him' again? Then, a voice called out my name. Somehow, I managed to look out my window and saw a man dressed in black. I went down to answer the door. The man looked buff and creepy, but he was no threat. I knew that when he showed me his FBI badge. He wanted me to come with him for questioning.

I did as I was told. As we both headed to the vehicle, I looked side-to-side nervously, not knowing if it was a trap. When I stepped inside, everything was covered in leather black. The seats, 'roof', and interior. I faced the window quietly. The pine trees covered the view, but I didn't mind. Being near a cop made me feel safe, but I knew that at anytime, I could be in danger.

I had missed the outdoors. The advantage of smelling the morning air as I opened the windows. The fresh breeze that gave a strong feeling of freedom. Freedom…. I hadn't recognized that word immediately, I missed it.


	3. Questions and Memories

Damages  
'Questions and Memories'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

_As I entered the building, there was a small room with a transparent window. I was told to be in there with him. I sat on a chair on one side and him on another. Being indoors and surrounded by these type of people made me a bit calm, but I never let go of the small uneasy feeling that someone was still out to get me_.

"Your friends contacted us and told us that you haven't left your home in over 6 months. Why is that? " he asked. The hedgehog froze suddenly. 6 months…. That time rung a bell in his mind.

**- 6 months ago-**

"So, ya thirsty?" said the little twin-tailed fox. "Ya. I'll just have water." Tails handed a glass a water to Sonic. He had just come from a long day's run. He drank it and as soon as he set the glass on the table, someone opened the door, slamming it. Rouge came in a rush. Everyone else looked up from whatever they were doing and faced her. The bat yelled, "You'll never guess what I found!" The knucklehead echidna protested, "Let me guess, you found another gem didn't you?" "No! It's different!" Shadow then asked, "Then what is it?" Rouge resumed, "I found this really scary place I think you guys should check out!" The blue hedgehog crossed his arms, "Oh really? Nothing scares me!" "Oh ya?" She said with unbelievable eyes. "Well we'll never know just standing here! Let's go!" Knuckles declared.

So Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Tails, and Amy followed Rouge to the so called 'scary place'. It was a abandoned white house on a moor. The house looked rather old and uncared for. Everyone looked at it. "Well?" the white bat impatiently waited for a response. Red eyes looked at Sonic first. The blue one began boasting, "You call this place scary? Come on! I've seen better!" "Right?! Let us see you go in then!" Everyone nodded and looked at the blue hedgehog. He gulped, "M-me?" The black hedgehog answered, "Yes you! Or what? You chicken?" he said in a daring way. "I am no chicken!" "Sure you're not."

He stepped inside the house and waved a hand out. "Can you go farther than that?" Shadow asked. Sonic stepped forward a little more into the dark room. "Ta dah! See! I'm no chicken!" The pink one was getting a feeling that something was not right. "Uh, Sonic, don't go too far." she said in her childish voice. It seemed as if no one listened to her. Suddenly, Tails was getting that uneasy feeling as well. "Hey you guys, something's not right." Knuckles looked at the fox, "What's the matter?" The fox gripped himself and shivered, "Is it just me or is it getting colder?"

Out of nowhere the place became foggy and cold. White smoke came out of the blue eyed bat's mouth, "Hey guys! We should get out of here! This place is freezing! Get out there!" Sonic replied from being already upstairs, "No way! This place is awesome!" he yelled back. "You guys go on! The faker and I will be alright!" Shadow yelled back. Everyone began leaving, but Amy stood there watching one last time before she disappeared in the mist wit the others.

- -  
ANTS: What will happen? MUHAHA! It's not over yet! Keep reading!

Both male hedgehog began exploring every aspect of the house. The closets, rooms, everything. Then when Shadow searched, he found something rather unusual. He smirked and hid behind the blue hedgehog who was digging in a box. When green eyes looked into a nearby mirror, He saw a hedgehog with a glass bottle and BAM! Sonic was knocked out cold.

Okay…. NOW YOU CAN REVIEW! It sounds a bit cheesy, but the violent parts will come.


	4. Early Torture

Damages  
'Early Torture'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

- Back to reality-  
Sonic looked at the man and answered, "My friends don't know the story." The man then asked, "Then what really happened?" He was silent, he asked again, "What happened?" Out of nowhere, the blue hedgehog began seeing visual memories. Flashes of a knife, dead body, blood, and red eyes. "Hell." he responded. "Excuse me?" "They say how hell is, but they never said how it felt like." Then someone outside the room used a microphone to talk from the outside. She asked, "Would you mind telling us about it?" Memories filled Sonic's memories as he spoke, "All I know before any of this,. It was very cold and my friends had left me. Because I told them to go. After that, 'he' took over."

- In the abandoned house (6 months ago)-  
-Sonic's P.O.V.-  
_  
I woke up from a forced slumber. My world was blurry at first, but as I stood up, my vision cleared. I could not quite recall what had occurred. Only the fact that I had been knocked out for some time. I began walking around. It was very quiet. I began looking for the other hedgehog when all of a sudden, I slipped and fell backwards as my head hit the hard wooden floor. It hurt, but not so much. I eased the pain on my head with my hand, but as I withdrew it from there, my hand was covered in a pitchfork red liquid known as blood. I was terrified! Never had something like this has happened to me._

Then the sound of footsteps caught my attention. I looked up to see Shadow, but all he did was grab me from my quills and pulled me up until my feet couldn't touch the ground. God! It hurt! But then he flung me to a large mirror as it shattered. I was now covered it small cuts by the shards. He just walked up to me again and grabbed me by my neck saying, "You stubborn hedgehog. You're so…. Weak." he then put my face forcefully on the hard ground and sat on top of me. In his hand was a pocketknife. He whispered in my ear, "Don't make a sound…" then I felt a small tingle down my spine as I noticed someone feeling it. Hell! Why was he touching me? I thought. I began squirming a bit, but he made a slight cut on my ear and whispered, "Don't move." He began touching me all over my lower body.

A few moments after that unsatisfying scene, I was covered in small cuts from moving around and murmuring words that I never did say.  
  
- Back to Reality-  
"He was so evil to me. I don't know why. I did nothing to him. I slid on the wooden floor and I began bleeding on the back of my head, then he grabbed me and threw me to a mirror and then began…. Harassing me all of a sudden. He told me not to say or do anything or he'd cut me bit by bit til I was nothing but scraps of flesh and blood." Tears came out of Sonic's eyes. "I was afraid to go to sleep every night. Because every night he would sleep next to me on the dusty floor and touch my lower body with a knife. Just kept going up and down as if he didn't care. If I said anything or did anything he didn't like, I'd be scarred and bruised by him. And in the morning, I would be afraid to wake up, knowing I would be confronted with more violent acts of his until dawn. He never took his eyes off me."

The man replied, "What else happened?" The blue hedgehog gulped and looked up with pain filled tears, "He would feed me bleach! Pound me on the wall, make me smell dead bodies til I puked! But that was only the beginning."

Oh yes! MUHAHA! This only just started! … well don't just sit there! REVIEW!


	5. Day 2

Damages  
'Day 2'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

**-Day 2-**  
**-8:46 a.m..-**

Sonic had woken up with Shadow lying next him. Thinking he was asleep, he decided to make a run for it, but a gloved hand reached for the blue hedgehog's arm, "Where do you think you're going?" Sonic gulped, "Nowhere…" The black hedgehog made a smirk, giving Sonic the idea that something was going to happen and it would not be pleasant. Shadow took Sonic to what seemed like the laundry part of the house and took out a bag of what looked like laundry soap and a plastic jar labeled with the name, Clorox. Even without looking, he could smell the horrid thing up close, identifying it. He poured some of the yellow liquid onto a big spoon. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked. Shadow smirked, "You'll see."

He grabbed Sonic by his neck as he yelped, "HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU D-" before he could finish, the most disgusting taste filtered his mouth. Then Shadow shoved a spoonful of dried laundry soap into his mouth. Green eyes widened at the taste in his mouth. He was planning to spit it out, but there was a cold feeling on the blue ear as he noticed a hole puncher touching it. "Swallow it and I won't make a hole in your ear." 'Swallow it?' the hedgehog thought. He focused on the taste, it was like vinegar, rotten cheese, soy sauce, and flowers were in his mouth.

Shadow began growing impatient, 'SWALLOW IT!" he brought the hole puncher closer to the main part of Sonic's ear when he heard a gulp. He brought the cold object away and spoke, "Did you just…" he looked at the hedgehog. Sonic's throat began to burn awfully as he gasped for air, hoping not to regurgitate. When calmed down, the black one just clapped, "See it wasn't so bad now was it Sonic?" Emerald eyes of anger stared at mocking ruby. He so wanted to kill him there. "You bastard!" he jolted at Shadow and began pounding fists at his face and kicks on his legs. It didn't last long after Sonic felt a electric shock through his body as he noticed the tazer in Shadow's gloved hand. At that instant, blue eyelids were shut, and his mind was taken from reality, when he fainted once more.

**-Reality-**  
Sonic had explain what happened to him on the first morning he was imprisoned inside the house, substituting the name, Shadow with 'him'. "It then became a regular routine." Sonic added. The officers in the outside of the barrier, wrote down notes. "What happened in the afternoons?" the same man asked. Sonic noticed the name tag on the man's uniform saying, "Fred Grayson"

Sonic replied in a serious tone, "Grayson… you know Paula Mitchell right?" Fred blinked in surprise when the name appeared, "Yes. She was my partner, but was missing for sometime." Green eyes stared at the man's as if a demon, "You know she is or do you think?" "Well, I.." "DO YOU?!" Fred hesitated, "no." "She's dead." Fred looked up at the blue hedgehog in a serious manner, "Have you seen her die?" "No, but her body lies in that house to this day!" Everyone who was listening faced whoever was nearby.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I just had to get this posted! Oh, the fact of it tasting like flowers was because of floral extracts, that's why some of your clothes smell like….well, you know. *practices hypnosis* REVIEW!


	6. Room of the Dead

Damages  
'Room of the Dead? P.1'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac.

-Day 2-  
-2:52 P.M.-

Blue eyelids opened up. Emerald eyes looked around the room he was in. Shadow was not in sight, so he decided to find a way out of the maze, like home. He went through many rooms, tip-toeing everywhere, making sure the black hedgehog wouldn't catch him. Then after what seemed like hours of walking, he saw the backdoor. It was highlighted in his head, but then a certain noise stopped him. It sounded… like a cry… for help? He tried to recognize it, and it wasn't Shadow. 'Someone else is in this house?' he thought. He decided to follow the noise and, what he saw shocked him.

All he saw was a shadow of a hedgehog stabbing whatever was under him. Sonic leaned over more and what he saw shocked him. 'Why is he doing this?' he thought and when he tried to back-up he stepped on a loose spot… and.. EEK!

Red eyes quickly looked back and saw a frightened blue hedgehog just staring back. Seeing that Sonic was about to scream, he ran quickly to him and covered his mouth. A bloody knife was near his neck. His eyes were now filled with fear of what would happen next. Shadow dropped the knife and moved his hand over Sonic's face gently, whispering, "I'm sorry you had to see that Sonikku."

Sonic began cursing, but could not be understood at the least. Shadow continued, "I did it for your benefit, our secret and our love." The blue hedgehog looked at the black one thinking, 'Our love and secret? I don't even like you!' His eyes were filled with tears and attempted to talk, "Nothing should be worth taking one's life for another!" Unfortunately, all the red eyed hedgehog heard was mumbling and responded, "I know… I love you too." Sonic widened his eyes, 'What in God's name is wrong with him?' Shadow sighed and kissed his love behind his ear and whispered, "It's for your own good.." He threw the blue hedgehog to the ground and closed the door. The trapped hedgehog tried to open it, but it was locked. "Dam it!"

He looked at the room he was in and despite it being the afternoon, it was pitch black darkness. He began crawling around the floor like a poor sighted man looking for his glasses. He felt something soft and slimy, but couldn't quite indicate what it was. Sonic nodded and moved on. Then, he stumbled on a cylinder-like object. He began feeling the object, trying to determine what it was. He guessed, "A flashlight?" LUXFIAT! There was light coming from the flashlight he was holding. The hedgehog was glad to be able to finally see his surroundings, but they were very unsatisfying.

There was blood all over the wooden floor and the thing he found earlier, happened to be someone's tongue. The hero saw it as total disgust and just when he thought he had seen enough, he was wrong.

He decided to open the closet, and when he did, another body was found as it landed on the hedgehog. He quickly shoved it away from him, but then noticed a shiny object on its coat. He shined the light on it and read, "PAULA K. MITCHELL." he noticed a badge on the body as well. He dropped the flashlight in shock and bumped on the wall with his back, now understanding what Shadow had said, "These.. These ar-re cops?!"

His heart began to beat fast, thoughts raced through Sonic's mind, "Is this what is to become of me as well" The thoughts and recalled scenes gave the poor hero a headache as he felt completely helpless. Sonic could not hold the thought that he was being imprisoned by someone his status. 'Well, not exactly.' he thought.

2 full hours had passed and the place was infested with flies, moths, ants, cockroaches, and beetles. They were all eating up the decaying carcasses off the floor. While Sonic sat there watching, but it seemed to disgust him later on. It was like cannibalism. The remains were now beginning to look dry and in worse condition. The blood was drying up, the organs were almost half eaten and even someone's half eaten eyeball rolled next to him. The blue hedgehog's eyes widened at the sight of that and instantly leap to the highest elevation from the ground he could find. It was on a small wooden drawer near the wall. Pretty soon, the blood and body remain odors began to fill the air.

Sonic had noticed the scent and held his nose up high and pinching it with his gloved hand. "Aw, crud! What is that?" A moment later, in his mind, he rolled his eyes and said to himself, 'You're in a pit of dead people stupid!' After a few more minutes of awful air breathing, he began to feel nausea. "Oh, god…" he began praying, "have mercy on me!" He began looking around for a way out, but the place was just too dark. Then, he began feeling pressure in his stomach. He put his arm over it and before he could say further more, he threw up.

There was vomit on the floor as it grew to a pile of yellow liquid and blue dots on it. He continued to regurgitate until he saw his own red liquid. His eyes widened. "I- I'm puking … blood?!" Just then, the door was unlocked and the black hedgehog came in and flicked on the lights.

**-Reality-**  
Sonic gave a brief description on what occurred and many were shocked, some couldn't believe it. "Are you sure about this Sonic?" Fred asked nervously. "More than sure, positive." Someone from the other side on the case wrote something down. "Continue Sonic." Fred said.  
-


	7. Shadow's Reasons

Damages  
'Shadow's Reasons'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

The blue hedgehog began recalling more memories of his dark incidents.

**-6 months ago-**  
**-Day 2-**  
**-4:13 P.M.-**

Shadow had let Sonic out of the filthy room without saying anything. Green eyes watched the black hedgehog. He wanted to say something, but those demon possessed looking eyes flared back words that were never meant to leave their tongues. The blue one decided to go, but his arm was caught by a dark hedgehog. "Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked. The black one frowned and said, "I have already told you." "No, I mean why are you imprisoning me like this? Why me? Why not anyone else?"

Shadow sighed. "If I let you go, where would you go?" "…. home. Why?" "Exactly. If I let you go, you'll snitch to all your friends on what I've done and what happens to me? I get thrown in prison. Is that what you want for me?" "If it's to get you from harassing me, then yes." Shadow rolled his eyes, "You're young. If I release you and if you still shut up about this, you'll get older and find someone you like and I'll be alone." He grabbed the blue hedgehog and held him tightly and continued, " You're everything to me Sonikku. I don't want to be alone again. I need you." Sonic tried to push away, but couldn't release the black hedgehog's tight grasp. "I don't." the blue one replied.

"Doesn't come to me as a surprise Sonic." Shadow responded and continued, "I know you don't…" he then threw Sonic to the floor, laid down on top of him and took out a dagger from its case that he held moving the side of the blade over his love's body. "That's why I have to make you." The blue one said in a steady voice, "I'll never give in to you bastard." The black hedgehog gave a smirk, "Soon you will. When you do," he moved his hand over Sonic's cheek, "I might be able to know you a little more..." At last, Sonic was victorious in escaping the dark one's grasp and said, "You're sick!" he gave him a dirty look with his green eyes, "Who would want to be, with someone like you? You're… You're lame. That's why Maria died. Cause she was so tired of seeing the pathetic hedgehog that you are!" Shadow grabbed Sonic and pushed him to the wall with rage and made face-to-face contact.

"Listen to me Sonic, no one, and I mean NO ONE talks about Maria like that to me, EVER!" He yelled at the young one, but all he did was give him uncaring eyes. Suddenly, raging fire eyes became loving rubies, "If it wasn't for me loving you, You'd be dead right now." Sonic smirked, "Oh really…" "Yes. But because I love you, " he dropped his dagger, "Imma have to find you another punishment I will enjoy." Then he pressed his lips against the teen's as he widened his eyes in total shock. Shadow began moving his hands passionately from his chest, waist, hips, thighs, and very close to his behind.

He remained lip-locked with the blue hedgehog as he continued to make-out with him. Sonic was way to slow in reacting to what was happening. Shadow had already been taking gasps of air and diving in again for the 2nd time already. Finally he began pushing away, but he was pinned to the wall. "Don't move and it won't be any worse." Shadow insisted and resumed his no mercy kissing with his victim. But Sonic, being the 'brat' he was, he continued to shove and push away. He was not going to give up without a fight. 'How bad could this get?' he thought.

He was going to wish he hadn't thought that after what Shadow had planned for him next. What he felt sent a small tingle down his body asking him to throw it back. The black hedgehog was moving his hips on Sonic's and the young hedgehog's instincts were ringing. 'Oh god… why do I feel like I want this?' he fought his instincts and continued to pull away. Shadow smiled evilly, "You know you want it…" he licked his love's face and continued to put pressure on his sensitive area between his legs. He began grunting while the blue hedgehog tried to hold it in.

After a few minutes of total weirdness, Shadow had stopped and let his admired one go. Sonic fell to the floor, gasping for air.

**-Reality-**  
"He let me out of there and began harassing me again mentally and physically. He also kept saying that he needed me." Sonic told Fred. The man replied, "Where were you when this happened?" He looked up with sad green irises, "In a very old wooden white house on a moor. Why?" On the other side of the glass barrier, three people were talking to a man and were leaving the building. "Where are they going?" Sonic asked. Fred looked behind him, "Their going to investigate the place." Emerald eyes widened. He did not know if the black hedgehog was still in there or nearby. He wanted to warn them, but something kept him from speaking up.

Fred looked back at the blue hedgehog, "But you've been missing for 6 months, what happened during that time?" Sonic's ears drooped. And looked down. "He tried to do different things to me." "Did he ever tell you why he hurt you?" The hedgehog held his tears, but they slipped down his face forcefully. "He said, he liked to see me weaker than him." He faced up with tears in his eyes and looked to the side of him. There was a woman talking to a suspect and began arguing. "Sonic?" Fred was getting concerned on what the blue hedgehog was looking at. Sonic closed his eyes and recalled another incident in his life.


	8. Witnessing

Damages  
'Witnessing'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

_We were meant to see the light_  
_Your guidance to heaven_  
_But when we see darkness,_  
_Is when we have fallen_

**5 Months ago 6:23 P.M.**

The young blue hedgehog was not always supervised. Though, he didn't really need to be. Shadow already knew that he wasn't going to leave this place. Any sudden movement can be detected by the sound of a crack of wood being stepped on and any door being opened from long distances. Which left no way to escape safely.

Sonic was wandering through the maze like halls, figuring out a way to get out of this place. He spotted a window in a room and looked through it. Unfortunately, the way down was blocked by a carriage of abandoned pitchforks and hay. He left the room and kept searching.

Meanwhile, Shadow had been spying on Sonic's doings; at the same time, admiring how 'gracefully' he took his time on searching. He stared at whatever he could see. Though, he occasionally looked from the waist down. He licked his lips, in his mind, he had the most strangest desires. You may think you know what it is, but there's no telling if you're right or wrong.

He crept closer to his admired one, but accidentally stepped on a loose board and CREAK! Blue ears were alert and his emerald eyes looked behind him to find….. No one there. He nodded his head and continued wandering. Shadow had hid behind a open door and peaked through the hinges to see if he could come out. But what he saw, almost made him gasp. Was it Sonic's sex appeal? No. His red eyes caught… a trespasser.

His mind was alert now. He knew whoever it was had to be eliminated at all costs, so he began following the stranger and when he was close enough, he recognized her immediately.'Oh, no. It's that annoying hedgehog Amy! Shit…' He knew how loud this girl could be and he was not going to let her interfere with anything, even if It meant killing her.

Sonic hadn't noticed her, but while searching, he spotted a passing shadow. 'Probably the trees nearby.' he thought and looked away. He began digging in a box, and while he was busy, other were occurring.

Shadow had pt his hand over Amy's mouth so she wouldn't speak and quickly moved her to the exit. He took out a knife, while still holding her, "You can leave now and shut up about this, or die at my hands!" The pink hedgehog was in shock, but she knew what she had to do.

Shadow took his grip off her muzzle and waited for a response. "Where's Sonic?" "That's none of your concern." "WHERE IS H-" He covered her mouth once more. "Shut up!" He moved the blade to her flesh and red liquid spilled from her neck. He pushed her to the floor and took out his 9mm handgun. The last thing Amy did was look at Shadow with fearful pale eyes.

Sonic found a weird looking tool and tried it on the door hinges. He placed it there and pulled as hard as he could and then… SNAP! The hinges came off and so did a few bolts and screws. Green eyes looked around. Shadow was nowhere to be found. 'It worked!' he said to himself. Just when he thought luck was on his side, he heard a stream of bullets being fired. His ears perked up and he began running downstairs. When he reached the exit, there was no one there. Then, he heard a scream behind him, in the room of dead bodies.

What happens? I don't know! KEEP READING!

The blue hedgehog ran towards the sound and looked into a hole on the door. Inside he saw his friend tied up to a chair and struggling to get free. "You won't get away with this Shad!" The black one laughed, "Oh really, who's coming for ya?" he slapped Amy's face and kicked her knee and he continued, "You're pathetic!" Shadow moved the dagger over the female as she screamed.

Tears were held back by Sonic as he tried not to cry. He began looking through the hole again and what he saw, shocked him. Blood was surrounding the walls. The sound of cutting flesh and screams was flooding his ears. His eyes eased open,. He could not believe what he was seeing. He covered his mouth, wanting to scream from the sight of seeing his now deceased and brutally killed friend. Her neck was slashed deeply, both eyes and tongue were removed, and her body was filled with slanted death cuts.

The black hedgehog, now filled with blood stains on his fur, opened the door and saw the frightened blue hedgehog and responded with a smirk, "I did it for us babe.."

-  
**-Reality-**  
"HELLO!" A blond woman was clapping her hands in front of his face until Sonic returned to Earth. "Uh, what?" Sonic responded. He looked around, "Where's Fred?" Then a group of officers came from the entrance saying to another investigator in front of them, "Sir, they're dead! All of them?!" The investigator in the brown coat spoke, "What?!"

Green eyes filled up with fear and sorrow. The blond woman spoke to the officers that just walked in, "What about Grayson?" The man nodded and looked down. Sonic looked down, for he knew, someone trusted, was too, killed. He knew Shadow was still out there, he was not safe after all….

*reads a book* *looks at public* Aren't you going to review?


	9. Hiding

Damages  
'Hiding'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac.

Knowing that his 'friend' was deceased. He had the idea of it being HIS fault. He knew it wasn't, but he just had to blame himself. After all, he was the reason he died. It was his job anyways. But he grew his self pity.

A group of investigators were discussing about something. "What do we do?" One said. "I have already taken notes on what had occurred, but there's no way we can tell if he'll cooperate in questioning again." Another said. One replied, "True, but we'll never know just standing here. Helen, can you do it?" Helen looked at everyone, "M-me? I've just got here a few weeks ago.." "Doesn't matter. All you have to do is ask questions without pushing him to hard on it." Helen nodded. "Okay."

When someone opened the door, Sonic's eyes shot up to see who entered. It was a kind looking lady, but seemed a bit nervous herself, making Sonic feel a bit weird. "Hi." she said. "Hello." the hedgehog responded. She sat down on a chair across from him and looked at the notes they took about Sonic's case. After revising them, she said, "I've read about what happened. And I feel really bad about it, but can you tell me a little more?" Sonic closed his eyes.

He recalled slashing, screams, stings, unbearable pain, and permanent marked words. "Nothing more." he responded. Helen was very confused, but in her soft, innocent voice, she clarified herself, "So that's all." "yes." "Well, how did you get out?" Sonic opened his eyes. "I escaped when he was asleep. I left through the back window." She put down some notes on a blank space.

The blond woman Sonic had seen earlier was watching what was going on and told someone, "I don't buy it. He's definitely hiding something." The man asked, "What do you think that is?" She nodded, "I don't know, but this guy better start talking or he'll end up not being believed." "What makes you say that Margaret?" "What he's saying isn't making sense. No one pours tears from simple torture and little damages. Something must have happened that he doesn't want anyone to know."

"Nothing else you want to tell me?" Helen asked as if expecting an answer. "No." Sonic replied and closed his eyes again. Something had been going through his mind, and it didn't seem like it would go away. They were like moving slides in his head that continued to play the same role over and over.


	10. Slashed

Damages  
'Slashed'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac.

**-5 months- 7:05 P.M. -7:56 P.M**  
_  
I could not believe the response he gave me for killing Amy. 'I did it for us' was that all he had to say? That selfish bastard is gonna drown in hell for sure. Even if I have to go down with him. I wanted him to pay for what he'd done. -Sonic's P.O.V.  
_  
Emerald orbs became eyes of hatred and rage. He was totally taken over by his anger and yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he pounced on the black hedgehog and began throwing punches at his face. Shadow was shocked, but managed to push him off successfully. They were both on the ground. The black hedgehog moved the back of his hand to his lower lip and saw his own blood there. He growled and said, "You asked for it Sonic!"

He pushed the blue hedgehog to the wall. Sonic began kicking Shadow, hoping it would help in anyway, Unfortunately, it didn't. There was a pole nearby (wait a minute, where the hell is there a pole in a house?) and the black hedgehog gave a smirk. He took out a pair of handcuffs he found along the officers he eliminated. He shackled Sonic's wrists to the pole, unable to get free. The blue hedgehog tried anything to get them off. He tried biting, but it tasted bitter, when he noticed blood on the side he was chewing. Then he attempted to use the pole and moved it on the bar, but that was useless. He gave up and looked behind him. He widened his eyes when he saw it.

Shadow took out a long leather belt.

**-Realty-**  
Snapping fingers were at view. Blue eyelids flapped open. "Huh?" he said. Helen looked at him. "Can you tell me about your attacker?" Sonic blinked at the question. "What do you want to know?"

**-Memory: Sonic's P.O.V.-**  
_  
I closed my eyes tightly, awaiting the pain that would come at any moment. I knew that running away from all of this later is something a complete coward would do. And surrendering is nothing a hero would do. So I knew what had to be done. Stings, burns, and irritation flooded on my back. I held in my screaming, it later turned to painful stained tears pouring down my face.  
_  
**-Reality: Reg. P.O.V.-**  
'I could still feel the sting of the belt on my back and legs' His eyes were closed and reopened when Helen asked, "Did he have any mental problems or anything that could have driven him to those actions?" 'The fact that he's insane from the day he was created, sure.' Sonic thought, but responded, "No." "Did he take drugs or drink?" "….No."

**-Memory-**  
_  
Blood poured down my back like light rain. Shadow had stopped his doings as soon as I felt the scarlet liquid slip down to my legs. I swear to everything I own that I was sweating blood from my face and crying it out as well. He put his arms around me and just seemed to hold on to me, as if I was his most prized teddy bear or something. He whispered once more in my ear the 3 words I hated the most, especially from him. But then, what he said next, shocked me.  
_  
**-Reality-**  
Helen tried to come up with anything that would make Sonic say something other than "No." Then she asked, "Has he ever, beaten you?" Sonic shot a look at Helen. He felt as if all his thoughts were put up in public where the world could see it all, yet no one saw it. He paused for a moment, and responded, "…..no."

**-Memory: Reg. P.O.V.-**  
Emerald eyes grew wide on what Shadow had said. He was in deep confusion. He didn't know whether to believe it or not. "What?" Sonic asked. The black hedgehog looked at the blue hedgehog. He grunted and moved behind Sonic and began licking the blood of his adored one's body. The young one clung to the iron bar like a magnet, hoping not to feel the disgusting actions of Shadow. But in his mind, he said to himself "…..

AH HA! You are trapped! I'm not gonna say what either of them said! (At least not now) You wont know til the very end of the story. But I'll give hints and little things along the way… "snickers* I want a Snickers bar now… oh, and sry for all the P.O.V. stuff. Okay! Just review!


	11. Suspicions and Memories

Damages  
'Suspicions and Memories'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

Helen left the room she was in and spoke to Margaret on what she had gathered up on. Sonic had been watching her, at the same time, wondering what would happen next or what she said. The blond woman walked over to the strange man in the brown coat and a group of investigators left the building. 'What's going on?' the blue hedgehog thought and heard Margaret's voice, "I need you to find me those bodies and any other evidence you can. Something's not right."

The man in the brown coat went after the investigators and people seem to be pacing faster than usual. But before the man opened the door to the exit, he turned back, looked at Sonic and left. Yet, it was a short sight, the blue hedgehog was getting the usual uneasy feeling he had around Shadow. 'Who is that guy?' he thought. Suddenly, the name 'Shadow' struck in mind, but he shook it off. "No, it can't be him! There's no way!" he muttered to himself with his eyes shut tight. Another memory was consumed, he tried not to recall it, but it spread like the plague.

-4 Months Ago 2:17 P.M.-  
_  
These times of torture were making me feel hopeless. Ever since the incident on Amy's death, he hasn't left me alone. He kept staring at me for long periods of time, and it was creeping me out! He kept harassing me whenever he felt like it and would kick me on the corner between the walls if I misbehaved. But it seemed like anything I did made him upset. He always told me to just surrender to him, But like that was ever going to happen! I always refused and every time I said, "No." it's either a punch or slap in the face._

I think I had been slapped twenty-four times and socked twelve. I can't really recall exactly. I don't care if he ran me over with a lawn mower til I was nothing but bits of crumbs for the wolves or stabbed two hundred forty-six times on the back, not that he ever has, but it's better than being raped by him.

Then, I heard knives being clashed together. The screeching of a blade on the wall deafened my ears. Those devious lust filled eyes just looked at me. His tongue moistened his lips as I knew what he was craving and dying for. He was in front of me; just a few inches from my face. I could smell his warm breathe on me. As those lips moved and words were released by a collusion of mind, tongue, and voice. "Hello Sonic." he said.

There was no telling what he had for me next. He placed his hand on my shoulder and moved it down slowly to my wrist gently, he moved his hand up again, but this time touched my face. I was a bit nervous, not knowing exactly what he had planned to do. Then, he broke the silence saying, "You're so beautiful Sonic." 'I happen to notice that you've said that more than once.' I said to myself, wanting to say that in his face so badly. He made an evil smirk at me and said, "That's why I must have you."

My eyes grew wide. 'What's he going to do now?' I thought. Then, he pressed his lips roughly against mine. I pushed away, but he went at me again, this time, gripping my sides. The weird feeling shocked me, and that hesitation gave him another chance. I could barely breathe, his lips were on mine, and his arms were around me. It gave me disgust.  
  
**In fit of drowning, as my heart keeps pounding.  
Scribing on the statue, all onto what's left.  
**  
-Reality-

Helen reentered the room and asked Sonic, "Who did this to you?" He hesitated, he knew what he had to say, but he couldn't tell the truth that Shadow was his assaulter, no one would believe him. He knew it would hurt to lie, but he had no choice and said, "I can't remember."  
**  
Hold on, to the strings of reality.  
Bouncing on my heel of prosperity.  
**  
Helen left and went to Margaret. As Sonic's recalling memories came into mind, he hadn't noticed it til now that he had made an awful mistake. His goal was to get out of there alive, but he later realized that he was killing himself in the end. 'Was it all worth it?' he asked himself.  
**  
Me by myself, with a gleam in my eye.  
Watching it all wash by, watching me die.  
It's so hard, to see it all fall through.  
But it's too late, nothing left to do.  
**  
He nodded his head. "No. I'm already out of there! Why should I care?" But it was just to hard for the blue hedgehog to sink in that what had happened to him, liking it or not, was true. The memory had returned, and it played the rest as if it had been a movie on pause.

-4 months earlier 2:19 P.M.-  
_  
It didn't seem like Shadow was going to let go for a while. I felt extremely ill. Not because it was a guy kissing me, or that he was touching me. No, I've already gotten used to that. It was the taste. Yes, the taste! It was bitter and if I had to bare with this any longer, I'd faint. Miraculously, he let go of me. He began to breathe heavily and later licked his lips to say, "How was it?" I spitted on his face and looked at him as he removed it with the back of his hand. "It was like shit!"_

Shadow's grin slowly straightened to a frown. "Oh, but I was sure that you would have enjoyed it." he sighed and put his hands in his face and said, "I've tried and tried. I- I can't take it anymore!" Oh no, crying; one thing I can't help but stop. I told him that I didn't mean it, though I actually did.

I should have never done that. He looked at me and asked me, "Are you really sorry?" I lied, "Yes." His eyes were on me now and there wasn't any tears in them, "Then give in to me." I widened my eyes, 'Is this guy mad?! Here I am, saying sorry for what I've done and he's still asking me for sex? What the hell is wrong with him?!' Yet my thought seemed to be long, I automatically answered, "NOW THAT, I'LL NEVER DO!"  
  
**Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs.  
**  
_  
He stood up, but didn't take his eyes off of me. Then, a pain was inflicted to my stomach and it kept repeating over and over. I tried placing a arm around the area to block the force, but it kept coming. Shadow was kicking harder than usual, and that seemed to knock the wind out of me. I could feel my eyes widen and then close tight when the pain was being slowly absorbed. He kept going until I began coughing out blood. I looked at him with pain in my eyes, yet strongly saying,  
_  
**"Don't hate me, because I disagree."  
**  
_  
Shadow just looked at me and left. I got up slowly with a arm around my now badly bruised area of fresh pain. I walked slowly to a door, but then collapsed to the floor. Then when I looked up, Shadow was back and in front of me. He grasped my neck tightly and pushed me to the wall with great force. I heard myself grunt when that happened.  
_  
**Release me, from the world unkind  
Where the blind is leading the blind  
**  
_  
Hard throws were being thrown at my face and blood dripped from my bottom lip. Everything seemed cloudy, as if I could not see and there was pain under my eyes. But, it felt worse to know that I was losing my breathing because he was still chocking me with his other hand. Then he dropped me. My head hit the cold floor and I coughed more red fluid that later on would be stained.  
_  
**'It's so unfair that I can't feel free  
That I have to be what you want me to be'  
**  
_  
I had to cooperate in every torture scheme he had just to keep myself alive. Having to put up with torture and unwanted affection was not really my thing. It made me feel unlike myself. But Shadow seemed to like that.  
_  
-Reality-

Helen intended to gain Sonic's confidence. She knew it wouldn't be easy, especially after what the poor teen has been through. Helen took a deep breath and went back to the enclosed room. She sat down across from him as always and asked, "How are you feeling?" The blue hedgehog didn't respond, instead, he looked at her, as if he was spooked. Then he finally spoke, "Can I get out of here?"

Then, Helen noticed something she hadn't really paid attention to. Sonic had a wide bruise on his left eye. "What happened to you eye?" she asked in deep concern. He paused, "..Nothing." "Did your offender do this to you?" "…. No."

She looked tried to see any more injures that looked strange, "Why do you have black circles in your eyes?" "Couldn't sleep." "Nightmares?" He didn't respond. "How did you move on after what happened to you?" "I didn't." "What do you mean?" No answer. She gave up and left to go find Margaret. Sonic watched her leave and sighed, thankful that she wasn't the one to push one to saying the truth.

- 3 1/2 Months earlier 12:33 A.M.-

Shadow had been bothering Sonic for more than 6 hours now and would not let the poor hedgehog rest. The blue hedgehog was lying down during this incident. "AARGH!" the scream of a young hedgehog was heard when his body was being stabbed by knives and being pulled by the ear. 'What's going to take you to surrender?' Shadow yelled in his head. "Screw you Shadow!" Sonic said as the pain of the knife flowed away like the blood that began to pour out. The black hedgehog moved his foot on Sonic's neck and stepped on it, putting most of his weight on it. He even heard a crack. The blue hedgehog shut his eyes tight and bit his bottom lip, holding in the tears of agony.

"You surprise me Sonic." He moved his foot away from his neck and Sonic began gasping for every bit of air he could and coughing between breaths. "I thought pain was meant for other beings, " he moved closer to a blue ear and whispered, "Weaker beings."

-Reality (Hours later)-  
Noticing that no one was around, he let out the tears he held for sometime and cried them all out.  
**  
Shadows of the past, keep stabbing my back.  
Reminding me all, when I slept out a drag.  
**  
Meanwhile, Helen ran into Margaret. "Oops. Sorry miss." the young adult excused herself. "Follow me." the woman said and began walking to her office with a file packed with papers. When they got there, the man in the brown coat was waiting for them inside.

Helen closed the door behind her sat down across the large wooden desk. Margaret, meanwhile sat beside her assistant.

- 3 ½ Months Earlier-  
"I hate you, because you are the sickest and slimiest thing ever to have crawled on the earth!"  
"I would not say such things if I were you!" the black hedgehog yelled and slapped the blue hedgehog hard across his face after minutes of mocking and disobedience. The attack was so hard, blood began to ooze from his nose. Without a moment to reply or spare, Sonic hit him back with almost the same fast blow as Shadow's. It was so strong that the black hedgehog not only bled from his nose like Sonic did, but blood was drained out of his mouth as well. At that moment, the black hedgehog now realized he was beginning to lose control.  
**  
You're wasting your time, another morning dawning.  
**  
Despite Shadow seeing dark circles, bruises, and cuts on Sonic, the blue hedgehog used his partial strength and managed to get up and attack his opponent. He charged at him, but shadow moved aside. Instead of Sonic missing, Shadow ended up with a deep scratch that was inflicted unnoticeably. "Dammit!" the fresh wound began to burn.  
**  
Time with the restless, keeps on joining.  
**  
His red eyes moved back to the other hedgehog and widened them when he saw that Sonic was still going after him. The black hedgehog was kicked hard at the back of his legs. (that actually does hurt) Then, he was attacked with a powerful spin dash. Now, the badly bruised was the ultimate life form, but unfortunately for our hero, he used up most of his strength. He was breathing heavily, but because he lacked the strength to stay awake and needed to 'recharge' the actually winner of this battle was once again… Shadow. The blue hedgehog's world suddenly, turned black and so did his advantage to leave the house because they were actually both at the 1st floor.

-Reality-

Sonic thought of the mistake he had done. The road was in front of him, but he had to faint t the precise moment it came. He felt stupid and relentless. He knew Shadow was ambitious, and when he remembered that Helen had left to see Margaret, he feared that she to, would end up like Fred.  
**  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs.  
Don't hate me, because I disagree.  
**  
Then he looked on the table and noticed that Helen had forgotten one of her papers and a pen. The blue hedgehog picked up the inanimate object and looked at it. It was a blank document so he got the idea to make a drawing, so he did. Now he wasn't the best artist in the world, but he could do art pretty well. The first thing on his mind… was Helen.  
**  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs.  
**  
"So, tell us what you know Helen." Margaret asked. "Well, he's not saying much to me." "Doesn't come as a surprise." she said before taking a sip of her coffee. "I understand how he can be paranoid, even after what happened to officer Greyson. I mean, he has dark circles and black eyes." "What's your point in this then?" said the man in the brown coat.

Helen hesitated then responded, "I think we should talk to him, all three of us that is." "Do you think he'll talk to us?" asked the blond woman. "I don't know because when I asked him about his attacker, he seemed a bit spooked." Margaret nodded and looked at the brown coat ma, then looked back at the brunette, "Well, what about you?" "What?" "You tell lies that everything will be alright, offer protection you can't provide…" Helen did not respond and looked down. She took a deep breath and answered, "Look, I don't think he's lying about anything he's saying. He confiscated that he was never beaten nor was his attacker on anything that could have driven him to act the way he did." Margaret eyed Helen, "And you believed him?" She became hesitant. "He really wants to get on with his life so yes, I do." The blond woman laughed while looking at some papers on her desk. "Come on Helen! Everyone's hiding something." "Really? Then what are you hiding?"  
**  
Don't hate me, because I disagree.  
**  
The adult looked up from her papers and removed her glasses, "Beg your pardon?" "Never mind." Helen said. "Can't you talk him out to saying something?" "The reason he's not answering is because you're pushing him hard enough." "But you said not to." She gave a heavy sigh and walked out the door. Helen and the brown coat man followed. When Sonic noticed the 'audience' he quickly his the picture under his chair. Margaret went inside the enclosed room, meanwhile, the brown coat man and young adult watched and heard every word they both said.

"Hello." said the woman. Sonic shyly responded. "How are you feeling?" "Emotionless." "Hm…" "Tell me, did that man do any of the things you told Helen he didn't." "No." Margaret looked at Sonic's eyes. "How old were you?" Green eyes met blue, "What?" "I just turned 6, when I realized how good of a liar I was. How old were you?" "I don't understand you?" "Sonic you better tell me the straight truth because if not, you're not worthy of my time and effort. Cause I don't give a shit about you. So you either say what happened or you can get the hell out!"  
**  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs.  
Don't hate me, because I disagree  
**  
The blue hedgehog was in deep confusion. 'How did she know that I wasn't telling the truth?' "It's all so obvious Sonic. What you're saying is not matching." The blue one remained silent. Margaret left without another word and escorted Helen to the moor house. Sonic moved his ears upward and quickly ran to Helen who was just ready to pass by him as he yelled her name. She turned back and in his hand was the drawing. She looked at it and said, "What is this?" "It's you." The drawing was of a girl with bloody eyes and mouth including a river of blood near the body. "Why did you do this?" "Because I fear about what will happen to you."  
**  
Refugee, I'm an enemy of your beliefs.  
Don't hate me, because I disagree.  
**  
WICKED! :D anyways I got some ideas off of the original series plus from the X-files.


	12. The Brown Coat Dude

Damages  
'The Brown Coat Dude'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

The man watched the blue hedgehog give the drawing to Helen and looked over her shoulder to look at it. He was surprised at what he did and listened to what Sonic had to say to the her. The brown coat dude looked around nervously and told Margaret that he needed to run an errand and left out the door. He looked for a quiet area, took out his cell phone, and began to dial a number.

On the other line, was a hedgehog with a cigarette in possession and 3 empty bottles of beer were near the desk he was at. He was in his chair, facing the window as the sky drove to a sunset ending. Then he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and inhaled the cancer stick before talking into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey boss. I've got news for ya." The brown coat guy said, then he took off his brown hat and it was not a man, it was a diamond white hedgehog with yellow eyes and a strange mark on his hands whch were higlighted light blue. "What is it?" said the other hedgehog. "He spoke to Margaret." The hedgehog on the other line slammed his hand on the desk, "HE WHAT?!"

"He kept silent, but I think she influenced him to telling the truth." The boss ran a hand through his quills and took another puff of nicotine into his body. "Listen to me Silver, get him to shut up because I am not risking to eliminate another investigator." "Your point is?" "Whatever it takes, fix this." He hung up on Silver and looked over to a drawer and took out his keys to open it. When he did, there was a disk with no title. He placed it into his laptop and on the recorded film was the evidence. It was of Sonic being videotaped on everything that happened to him, always with fearful eyes. "I always love to see him as a low class being." the black hedgehog said with a smirk.

Silver closed his cell phone and walked over to the house on the moor while others were investigating it already. He rode his car there and made his way up the tall hill. He opened the door, and saw 4 agents looking for evidence. One of them noticed Silver, thinking it was someone else, he said, "Hello sir." The white hedgehog in disguise waved back and searched for any other people. When he saw they were all close by, he took out a gun, but the same guy looked up, "What are you doing?!" He gave a smirk and said, "just doing my job."

Bullet shots were heard all over the place. Everyone had been shot to death. Bodies were all over the floor, but one was still with life. Yet, this wasn't one of the agents, instead, it was … an old lady? Silver heard a small cry and went over to it. He called the paramedics to take her, for she looked extremely scared and confused all at once. She even had a knife stricken through her stomach, but still close to her heart, and a cross attached to a small golden chain around her neck. but the wound did not look recent, so it couldn't be anyone who was there, but why was she here?


	13. Concerns for Sonic

Damages  
'Concerns about Sonic'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

For questioning, Sonic stayed at a enclosed room with nothing more than a table and two chairs. But then he was sent to a examination room. There, he was overlooked for scars, bruises, and any other kinds of things, even psychiatric things and was taken drug and blood tests. A physician walked over to Margaret and Helen, which requested the examination. "How did it go?" the blond woman asked. He removed his glasses and spoke to the woman, "He was a bit stubborn at first, but we managed to find plenty of bruises and slash scars on his back, probably.. About 3 months old."

"What else?" "Miss…. There's something we located His senses are unchanged, but when we did a full examination, …." "Go on." He gulped, "His genitals had been removed unwillingly in a vulgar way. There was signs of internal bleeding and the cuts were of those who didn't know what they was doing." Margaret looked at Helen and back t the man, "Do you have this all documented?" she asked. "Yes." he placed a stapled white packet in her hand and she passed it to Helen. "Thank you sir." the blond woman thanked and left with her assistant. Sonic was already being brought back at the questioning room, but on his way there, an old woman with a knife stabbed in her was being transported to the indoor hospital.

She looked at him as they both stared at each other. She widened her blue eyes and jolted up as if perfectly normally and began yelling, "IT WAS HIM!" Emerald orbs shot up in shock, not knowing of what she was saying. She continued and pointed at the blue hedgehog, "YOU KILLED MY GRANDSON YA BASTARD!" The lady jumped on Sonic and began pounding him with her purse, while he tried defending himself. The officials there quickly tried to get the woman off of him, luckily, they did. She kicked and punched anywhere and darted a look at the surprised hedgehog as she yelled multiple times as she was being taken away, "SCREW YOU!" The brown coated man put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, turning him to the other direction, "Let's go." he said.

Once again, the blue hedgehog was in the questioning room as the others gathered up what had happened and what they discovered. They were all at a round table and when the brown coat man entered, Margaret greeted him to sit down. On each of their sides was a cup of coffee and some documents. The woman said, "We've gathered up on Sonic's health issues and it seems that he was lying about being slashed and many other things." She passed a document down to the man with a brown coat. As he revised them, Helen spoke, "But none of what he said could lead to why his genitals were removed." "True Helen, but I suppose we can give the boy a chance." he said. But Margaret disagreed, "No. If we wait now, he'll have more ways to block the truth. He'll do anything, to hide what is false or true."

"Why don't we contact one of his friends to speak to him. It can help with his confidence." Helen suggested. "True, but even to friends, lies are kept." Margaret added "But we can try Margaret."Said the brown coat man. "I highly disagree." she said taking a sip of her coffee "I don't think it's such a bad idea Miss. Even though he might not say it all, he would say things he wouldn't tell us."He concluded. The woman sighed, "Oh fine then. Get me the contacts page Helen." said the blond as she ran a hand through her short hair.

The azul hedgehog had been watching the door they had entered and saw Helen leave. He longed just to blurt everything out, but he knew doing that would cause something he didn't want to do at all.

**-3 Months Ago 10 days left-**

A sudden attack came to his face as he was swung to the other side of the room. It was just the two of them as always. The black hedgehog was once again beating his crush that was actually unnecessary. The blue one was being pulled by his quills and was flung yet again. Sonic, by now, knew why he was doing this. He only wish he knew how to stop him.

He was badly bruised. Blood spilled from open wounds and the area around his eyes was pure black from no sleep and attacks. He resembled a rag doll that had been abandoned for so long and when it was in possession, they treated it like dirt. In fact, he no longer looked like the hero everyone looked up to. He looked more like the robots Sonic would damage during a long battle. He heard yells of his attacker and before he could react, he was kicked badly on his abdomen. He could hear himself grunt on that, he even managed to see some sparks of blood leave his mouth. When he was finally released, he coughed up the rest of the blood that clogged his esophagus.

Shadow was still looking at him, but with a smirk. It was as if he were proud with what he did. He licked his lips as his senile self drove him to looking at Sonic the wrong way. While he was staring at his love's ass, the poor hedgehog was still bleeding. Despite the older hedgehog knowing this, he followed his perverted ideas and decided to say something, "Aw.. Poor thing. Does Sonic have to sleep with someone?" 'WHAT THE FUCK?! Is he mad?!' the blue hedgehog yelled in his mind. He wanted to throw a fist at the elder, but was too weak and he was not going to risk getting hurt more than what he had received. He sighed and blurted out in a whisper, "Just do whatever you want with me."

The ebony hedgehog rose up his eyebrow, unsure if he had heard correctly. "What?" 'Oh my goodness! You dumbass! What the hell gave you that idea?' Sonic knew that he couldn't turn down what he had just said, so he decided to prepare for the worst and face this like a real man as he said with confidence, "Do whatever you want with me. You've done enough to ruin my life."

-  
You people may think that this black hedgehog was going to pounce on our hero and rape him as many times as he wanted, YOU ARE WRONG! No, you guys don't know what's going on in his head. Let's see what he does.

Shadow could tell the blue hedgehog was just trying to sound like the innocent one. There was no way he was going to make this easy for the teenager. He made a smirk at Sonic, who then replied, "Got something on your mind? Cause isn't enough what you've done to me?" Shadow nodded, "Oh no Sonic, This is only the beginning." 'Oh, god. What now?' Sonic questioned himself before he was dragged by his legs held by the black hedgehog into room filled with the scariest things you could ever imagine. There were items from axes to knives, from chainsaws to automatic weapons. What was he planning to do?

The black hedgehog put a mask over his muzzle and a tough handkerchief over the blue one's mouth. "Try not to yell." he whispered. Then, out of a peg, he took out a knife. "Oh, Jesus.. Now what?" Sonic muffled and saw his reflection on the clean, sharp blade. Shadow spread out blue legs and warned, "This is going to hurt." Then before the hedgehog could think what he was going to do, a sharp pain was stricken between his legs. He struggled to fight back, but the ebony form was holding him down tightly. The pain of tearing flesh got to him and it began to hurt badly. Sonic tried to hold in his screaming, but the pain was too much for him. Never had he experienced such pain in his life and it was unbearable. When Shadow removed the knife, it was covered in fresh blood. Sonic had fainted, due to the intense pain.

**-Reality-**  
Then, the sound of an open door attracted the young hedgehog's attention. An unexpected visitor had arrived. You could tell, just by looking at his emerald eyes that he was utterly shocked. It stared back at the now suprised hedgehog as he said in collusion of confusion and happiness, "Knuckles?"

This is when it gets good peoples. After this, this story is gonna twist your predictions. REVIEW! Tell me what'cha think! and imma probably edit the torture scene to something worse.


	14. Conversations

Damages  
'Conversations'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

Sonic was surprised to see his friend back. It seemed almost ages that they have seen each other. The echidna looked at his blue friend. The last time he had seen him, he was a streak-less hedgehog with heroism showing in a distance and pride in his smile and eyes. But no, he had seen difference. His heroic smile was gone and he was no longer containing the hero image he had hated for so long. He began to feel concern and began asking, "What happened to you?" Sonic small smirk twisted to a frown. "Many things." he sat down on a chair and so did Knuckles. He began explaining what had happened to him from when his friends left and began adding some events in his life that were running through his head, but he remained quiet about who it was.

While they spoke, Silver was there, hearing everything they were saying. "One question though Sonic?" Tear filled eyes looked at dry caring eyes, "What?" "What happened to Amy? I heard she was going over there t-" before he could finish, he was interrupted by the blue hedgehog, "She's dead Knuckles." The echidna blinked multiple times, making it look as if he did not receive the information properly. "What?" Sonic moved away a running tear continuing, "He killed her." The red animal was surprised to his response and he began questioning, "Who did all of this?" The blue hedgehog sighed and remained quiet. He leaned a bit closer, "Sonic, who did this?" he said in a more serious tone. There was still no response.

The blue hedgehog closed his eyes while the red head tried to think up of a way to seduce him into telling him the name, or more like, anything. Meanwhile, Silver was taking out his cell phone and dialing his boss' number. Shadow was staring at a fishbowl with nothing but a goldfish and its environment. He heard his phone ring and he put it on speaker, "What is it Silver?"

The white hedgehog looked around to see if there were no onlookers or just basically anyone around. He spoke over the phone, "Sir, its Sonic, someone came and he's spilling most of it out." "WHAT?! SILVER, WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU TEARING HIM TO PIECES?!" Shadow yelled and banged his fist on the desk and it vibrated towards the bowl and the fish swam into its cavern home. "It's your old allie, Knuckles." The sound of the familiar name gave the mischievous hedgehog an idea, "You know what? Change of plans. Bring the echidna to me and I'll deal with this problem." Silver blinked. He wondered why his chief had decided that, but before he could complain, he was hung up.

The assistant shrugged and continued to hear the two males' conversation. "Sonic, please, let me help you." "No." "Why not?" The blue one hesitated then looked, "I can't tell you.." he whispered. The echidna seemed quite confused, so he decided to just listen to his companion. "If I tell you what happened, it's gonna cost someone's life." The red head intend to reply, but was blocked, "Telling you isn't going to help me at all. Many say it works," He looked at the window for a moment, "But that's nonsense. Especiallaly when you don't want to remember… Why should tell you?" Knuckles gave a serious look, "Because you have to. If you think you're going to help like this, you're not going to get anything unless you start talking." Sonic blinked twice, but didn't respond, his mind trailed off the distance.

**-2 Months Ago (5:12 P.M.)-**  
_Darkness in every room  
No where for light, It is dead  
Plenty of places to hide more than secrets  
-Shadowluz07  
_  
It was a warm atmosphere. Flicky could be heard from miles. The critters were playing with each other in different ways. Sonic smelled the fresh air he was used to. Just awakening from a nap on an oak tree, he slowly raised his cerulean eyelids to show a amazing 12karot emerald irises. His sharp-looking ears moved up. His first sight was the short cut lime green grass. He jumped off the tree and looked around. He was in the comfort of the shady tree, but rays of sunlight could still reach him through the voids of the leaves. Sonic began to stretch and wondered if everything was just a horrible nightmare. Then, he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw a young girl with a red dress, pink hair, and light green eyes, "A-Amy?" he felt himself rise hope in his soul as he asked that. 'Is it really her? She's not dead? Could it be?' almost a million questions reached him. The girl said nothing and stepped forward. Of course it was Amy. But when she came about 4 steps away from him, she stopped.

Sonic had the idea of hugging his friend and being so relived that it was all untrue. To pour his tears down her back. He actually wanted to hear her questions. But instead of her normal talk to inspire him, she frowned. "Run." she said. Sonic blinked in confusion, "Run?" She began warning, "GO! NOW!" Before he could ask more, her regular condition suddenly changed. Her eyes were removed as blood drained down her face. A part of her head was missing and bloody. She had cuts all over her arms and legs. There was a dagger stuck in her rib area. Her face was much darker (not too dark). But the worst detail, her neck looked very loose, as if it would snap. The blue hedgehog covered his eyes with his gloved hands and cried at the horror.

In reality, his body was shaking from both the cold and the horrible dream he was having. His arms were locked around his chest and his legs to his knees. Then, a soft touch woke up the teenager. Sonic opened his eyes and looked at whoever touched him. He came in contact, no with his offender, but… a kid? "Who are you?" The blue one asked. The kid looked as if it were a toddler stage, but a bit older. He then realized it was a male. He was covered in a lime green colored fur and blue clear eyes. He then spoke with a British accent, "I'm Scourge. You?" The teen got his upper half up and his other half having his knees up. "I'm Sonic. Nice to finally see a new face," he stopped, "But, why are you here?" The kid looked at Sonic, "I used to live here. Why? You seem scared?" The blue hedgehog looked around and looked at his hiding spot and he quickly dragged him inside and closed the door, "Listen Scourge, I'm scared because… there's a .." "A what?" "k-killer.. And he's been following….." Hesitation he did and moved on, "It's a long story."

The green hedgie looked down and back up, "Wanna play some marbles?" Sonic gulped, "uh.. sure. Just don't make too much noise." The began flicking small colored balls from ones the size of 2 peas to a quarter's width. They were flicking them like crazy at each other and pretty soon, both were giggling, but not remembering the danger close by. Sonic felt glad to be able to have fun with someone, and as soon as he was beginning to lose his guard, a marble rolled under the closet door.

"Wait here." he said with a wide smile and crawled over to get the small item. When he was ready to grab it, another hand had caught it. Sonic slowly looked up and saw Shadow. The black hedgehog looked at his crush. He was suddenly turned on by his unnoticeable sex appeal. "Hello Sonic." The blue one was entirely nervous and frightened as he gulped a lump of air. Shadow's eyes were filled with desired lust, but he knew he wasn't going to have it, or at least, not all of it just yet. He showed the startled teen his devious frown and later spoke, "What are you doing my fine darlin'?" he then licked his lips as if he were grieving for something, he still had his lust filled eyes and smirk though. Sonic almost choked, but he got the courage somehow to stand up and speak, "Lying around. The usual thing, that's all." "Hm…" Sonic hoped that Shadow would buy it.

He never did know because the next thing he knew, he was on the floor and the dark life form was on top of him and speaking and licking his right blue ear. The blue one could feel very uncomfortable right now because not only was Shadow on top of him, but he was literally in a 'sexual position.' (if you people know what I mean)To make matters worse, he was being massaged by his enemy's hands on the upper part of his legs. The feeling made our blue hero either want to moan or choke. Choke and break is what he intended to do.

Unfortunately, that didn't occur. The ebony hedgehog had other plans. He stopped his hands and moved them to his love's chest and began moving them up and down to his torso. 'What is he trying to do? Seduce me?' he thought. His mind kept telling him to move, kick, punch, anything to get him off, but he was numb at the moment. Scourge had been watching everything and it gave him plenty of disgust. The poor child's eyes had seen things that were not to be known. "Shadow. Stop it!" "Why? You know you want it." "FUCK NO! GET THE HELL OFF ME!" The blue hedgehog intended to get rid of the black pest by pushing him off, but it didn't work. He was then given kisses and licks all over his neck. The blue one shrieked in shock and disgust. "Get off!" he kept repeating, but the adult simply refused.

The lime green hedgehog was out of the closet. He had enough of seeing his friend being threatened. He grabbed a stray empty bottle of beer and slowly made his way close to Shadow. Meanwhile, the evil hedgehog took out his knife and put it near his love's face and began shushing him. "This blade, is going to pierce your skin and tear your flesh apart if you d-" CLANK! The little lime hedgehog broke the glass bottle on Shadow's head! But, he was not knocked out, so Scourge did the impossible of going on his black back and putting his arms around his neck to choke him. "WHAT THE FUCK?" The ebony one was entirely confused and got off Sonic, who made a run for it.

Then, he turned back and looked at his friend. Shadow tried to get the kid off of him. He pulled on his wrists and arms and then decided to take his knife out to cut him enough to get him off. Scourge fell to the hard wooden floor. He coughed a couple of times, but then felt a sharp pain on his neck when Shadow grabbed him, "Who the hell are you kid?" Then, out of nowhere, an old woman runs at the scene and sees Scourge, "MY GOODNESS! GET YOUR DIRTY PAWS OFF MY BOY!" Ebony looked at the cranky lady and looked at his knife, "You've seen too much woman, so.. DIE YOU FUCKEN BITCH!" he threw the sharp blade a the old woman as it struck her near the heart. She tipped over and fell down backwards to the ground. Emerald orbs looked at the red changing eyes of love to rage of no mercy. He went close to his attacker and went down on his knees, begging "SHADOW! I BEG YOU! DON'T KILL HIM!"

The ebony hedgehog looked at his victim. "The boy has seen too much…" he stopped and took out his pistol, pointing it at the young boy's head near him. Scourge began crawling his way towards Sonic. Shadow watched him, but did nothing. The boy looked back and the black hedgehog quickly finished his speech, "Leaving no witnesses behind!" a silver bullet went through Scourge's head in a swift moment. The boy fell to the ground like a doll falling from it's shelf. Blood slowly poured from his head as it later formed a puddle near his friend. Sonic cried, putting his hands over his face in a shock of a friend's death. Shadow came close to the dead body and kicked it aside. "I had to do this… to keep are secret alive." he said.

Blue eyelids suddenly opened, 'He did not just say that as an excuse?!' he thought and gave an angry stare. He then began growling at the self fish murderer. "ARGH!" he yelled before he leaped on Shadow and pounding him with death blows at his black enemy. The ultimate life pushed the teenager off and threw a hit of his own on Sonic's face. He was hurled enough to stop and his lip was bleeding.

**-Reality-**  
The doors opened from the front doors of the building as Helen, Silver, and an investigator returned from the search. They entered the room of transparent walls. Sonic and Knuckles stood up. Then the blue hedgehog asked, "Did you identify the body?" he asked. "Pfft!" said the investigator and resumed, "Are you kidding me? There was no body." The hedgehog was in complete shock. He could not understand how it were to be, "What? That's impossible!" On the far end of the room was the white hedgehog… smirking.


	15. Problems

Damages  
'Problems'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

"Mind explaining things?" said Helen. "I told you! They should have been there! …Unless…" the blue hedgehog trailed off. "Unless what?" Sonic didn't respond. Silver had already left and so did the other man. Then, out of nowhere, appeared Margaret. "Helen, You're to be escorted to your office until I get back." she said. With the brunette leaving in confusion, the woman looked at the two companions, "Hello." she said. Neither responded, so she sat down and folded her hands.

She darted her green eyes toward another emerald pair, "Teens happen to hide more things than adults." she paused, waiting for the blue hedgehog to respond. Sonic protested, "BUT THAT IS ALL! NOTHING MORE!" She argued back, but in the most scariest tone of voice ever , "Look at me Sonic. Now, I wont believe you until you have the balls to look me straight in the eye and tell me this is all you have to say! otherwise, I won't be convinced! Is that clear?!" The echidna was sure that most of the people walking by heard that. He was quite surprised himself. The blue hedgehog spilled some tears out. Margaret saw what she did, and yet, was not disappointed, "Now. When I come back, I want another outcome." She slammed the door as she left.

Sonic looked at Knuckles, who appeared to look surprised. Then, the silence broke as the window was being banged by the crazy old lady who accused the blue hero of killing her grand child earlier. She was screaming and cursing from the top of her lungs saying that he was a decedent of the devil himself or any other ridiculous things. The police were there to take her away though. The red echidna looked at his friend, "What's her problem?" Sonic didn't look at his friend and answered, " She thinks I killed someone."

Suddenly, Helen came into the room. She didn't look too pleased and said with a voice he had never thought a nice looking adult would have. "Come with me." She grabbed the blue hedgehog by the arm and dragged him to the indoor courtroom. Knuckles followed cautiously, not knowing if the girl was going to yell at him next. He then heard a small whisper of his name and turned around to se the man in the brown coat. "Eh! Come here." The red head walked to the stranger, "Who are you?" "No time for talking, my boss wants to talk with you." Violet eyes were hidden under crimson eyelids when its owner blinked.

While Sonic was being dragged to the courtroom. He saw people staring at him in anger. Paranoia struck him, it looked like the they were going to kill him or something. Then, he heard Helen order him to sit down next to her. The demonic looking people faded off to average citizens. Green eyes examined the area. In front of him were 3 strangers. There was the judge, someone's lawyer, and the crazy old lady who looked creepier than ever.

For the entire time there. Sonic was asked questions, but, he left most of the details out such as the name of the actual killer. Every time Sonic was stay near the judge in a small spot, he felt as if everyone was mad at him or was against him, yet, he tried to say whatever he could to make the citizens believe he was innocent. Finally, the judge spoke, "How do you plead?" The blue one responded, "Not guilty." The judges' final words were….

"Where are we going?" asked the echidna who was in a buggy sitting in the passenger seat behind Silver, who was still in disguise. "I told you to wait." Then, the car came to a stop at a middle class apartment. "Um.. Why are we here?" Knuckles asked, afraid that this would turn the other way. "Just follow me." said the hedgehog . He climbed the iron stairs outside of the building that was supposed to be a fire escape of some sort. They stopped at a door labeled 519. Silver knocked on the door.

Inside, Shadow was staring at his goldfish bowl while he thought of his crush. Then, he heard the knock. He slowly walked towards the door and unlocked 4 different ones. When he opened it, it way nearly a creak. He looked into it and stared. The echidna noticed red yes behind the door. "Visitor eh?" said the owner of the creepy as hell irises. He opened his door wide enough for both to come in. Both walked in without a word to say. Knuckles stared at the dark figure and his eyes caught the image and his memory called out to him saying, "S-Shadow?"

-Back to the courtroom-  
_"How do you plead?" The blue one responded, "Not guilty." The judges' final words were_, "You are now sentenced to a 4 year period and a $400,000 fine. Your period will be lasted through juvenile prison. Case closed." His last act was the smash of his gravel. An officer stood near Sonic and cuffed him up. Helen was there to lead him to his cell.


	16. Prison and the Agreement

Damages  
'Prison and the Agreement'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac.

**-Apartment 519-**

"S-Shadow? Is that you?" Knuckles stared at the dark figure. The room was quite dark, no lights were on except those from the window when the sun's rays reached out only to be consumed into the darkness. Then, Silver flicked the lights on. "Leave us." ordered the ebony hedgehog. Silver walked out the back door without any complaints. The echidna watched the hedgehog leave and looked back at Shadow. "Why are we here?" He asked. But of course, the dark hedgehog was never improvised; always having something to persuade another into his biddings… except Sonic.

"Good evening Knuckles. I suppose you're quite confused at this moment. Let me help you fill in. Sonic.. He… he has problems and he won't tell me anything so,, I was wondering if you could tell me what's wrong with him?" "Of course!" said the echidna. Certainly, he trusted this hedgehog, knowing that their rivalry was over, "He told me that someone was torturing his life there and causing him to go in complete paranoia. He had been slashed, bruised, and imprisoned at force." The listener looked down for a moment, then back up, "Did he tell you anything about what the offender?" "Only what he did. Anything else, like a description, no."

Shadow smiled on the inside and frowned on the outside, "Do me a favor and tell me anything you can about his case." Knuckles crossed his arms, "What's in return?" "What do you want?" "Make a settlement?" "I'll give you my word for now." Shadow got up from his chair and opened the door from the front door as if saying, 'Get out.' The knucklehead got the message somehow and left the building. The door was then closed shut. All locks were on and he went over to his desk.

Inside was a small metal box with a lock. Reaching into his fishbowl, in the pebbles, was a small key. He dried it and inserted it into the slot and inside was…. 1,2,3,4.….10 different stacks of photos. There were picture of the events in the 'moor house' and some scenes before that, which were pictures of Sonic alone. He sighed at the 1st one he found. It was a photograph of the blue hedgehog sitting down on the grass… frowning. He had only see him do that when he got really upset and when he made him do the things he didn't want to do. Under the photos was the videotaped evidence of Shadow's doings recorded by someone in trust.

-Prison Entrance-  
_  
It wasn't dark. Nor was it bright. I began looking around the white walls and imagined how it was back then. I imagined seeing holographic teenagers like me being pounded on the all and blood stains of the past being painted and cleaned over. Then, the guard opened the door to the white gate beyond my height. I was stilled handcuffed and Helen had left sometime ago. I hope she gets a good yell from her boss for treating me like her enemy. Not that I was going to snitch to her boss or anything, but I would tell her if she asked me anything. The man led me to my cell and inside was a tall, thin teen about 17 or so, male, brown hedgehog, looked very negative._

When I was pushed into the room with the stranger, the official removed my cuffs from my aching wrists. "You can move around now." He pointed to the guy I was staring at, "That's Rudolph. Take care!" Said the dark man and left. I stared at the stranger for a moment. We did not speak at all until I opened my mouth and shyly said, "Hi." He looked at me with his almond colored eyes that shined through the dark corner he was in. "I'm Rudy. Not Rudolph. Why are you here?" I gulped a bit of saliva stuck in my throat and I could feel goose bumps over my skin. "I-I was accused of m-murdering."

Rudy answered, "Me, for theft. It's been some time I've had company since that same old jackass kept staring at me." "H-how long have you been here?" "Months… haven't timed. Though I am sentenced to death for some other thing.." "Which is?" "I'm not going to tell you." Sonic looked down, sure he was upset to be actually closed in somewhere, but he has benefited being with someone friendly as Rudy. "Have you been to prison before?" asked the brown hedgehog. The blue one nodded, "Yes, I have… but I was imprisoned by someone I knew. This is my first time being encaged by an officer for a crime." Rudy scratched his head, "What?" "Never mind."

His green eyes moved around the room, scanning anything he should be aware of. "I'm Sonic." he finally spoke after a minute of silence. Rudy widened his eyes in a surprised way and whacked the side of his head with his palm. "Thee Sonic the Hedgehog?! Oh My God! I'm like you're biggest fan!" Sonic could see the intense excitement in him. He tried to smile, but he felt so down at the moment. Rudy then frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" The hero sighed, "I'm not really a killer. I shouldn't be here. But I'm glad I made a friend with a fan that's going to die soon." The brown one nodded, "NO! Why do you have scars all over you? Did they arrest you in a fight or something?" "No…. I was attacked, but I don't want to give details." "Why not?" He looked at his new friend in saddening eyes, looking as if he would burst his first tear of the day, "I can't trust anyone."


	17. Weirdness

Damages  
'Weirdness'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

A bang on the wall was all that was needed to take down the petrified hedgehog. The bodies of other males were at sight. They were laughing and throwing up their gang signs and cussing themselves out. One offered the blue one some pot, when he refused, he asked him again, he did not change his opinion which left him as an outcast with Rudy, who was not there at the time. That hedgehog was hiding in the corner of his cell and curling himself up as other guys began jumping him.

Unfortunately for Sonic, he was having a hard time fighting back with most of his body weakened by emotional memories. Every fist that hit his body, every kick that was being thrown, cost him a tear down his face. He felt like a weakling. But it was not very painful, it just hurt him by memorial disgrace. He could hear their laughter. Usually, he would be able to annihilate them all with a single attack or spin dashing his way out of the mob and treat them like pins at a bowling alley. For some reason, our hero could not obtain his strength to do the things he does most.

Then.. They stopped. For some odd reason they backed away and fled like roaches running from a RAID spray can. He got up slowly, being more bruised than ever, he faced the wall near him. His reflection read one word, Weak. He sighed and began leaving the showers/bathroom that he was stuck in for the past hour. He limped his way towards his cell and collapsed on the floor. He felt as if he had been run over by a mad monster truck or something. He then fell to an unconscious state… then fainted.

Rudy was still pondering in the corner of the cell and noticed his friend shivering with eyes closed shut, he grew into a self nervous stage and later cooled down, only to be bleeding from his eyes. His teeth were showing as if he were growling on the inside.  
**  
Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies by so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end**  
_  
The whole room was a mist. Nothing could be seen but the submerged clouds. Everything was blurry. He tried moving, but he realized he was chained to a tree far above the ground and no one was at sight. He tried to slither his way out of the chains, but that was of no use. He began to grow fear inside of him and the chains seemed to have a tighter grip on the hedgehog. He began gasping for air._  
_  
Then, his ear picked up voices. He looked down as the clouds revealed two passing unknowns. He began yelling for help, but no words came out. He tried again by yelling, but he could make no sound. Nervousness was growing and the chains were squeezing him closer by the growth of his fears. Then the strangers had disappeared before his eyes. Tears fell before him. _  
**  
I will fight for the chance to be lied to again**  
_  
He began to pull back his tears and looked above him. Everything was so clear. He began thinking, 'If I nearly survived danger, I can get out of this no problem!" He began pushing himself off the chains of negativity and slowly began sliding out as his confidence grew. Then, a voice was heard out of the gloom, _  
**  
"You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will never rise above"**  
_  
For a moment he began taking consideration into the words being hear but he shook his head, "No. I will and can do this. Even if I am to die ripping my flesh off of these agonizing chains._  
**  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**  
_  
The chains slowly grew stronger and were no longer fed by Sonic's pain. They wrapped around the hedgehogs ankles. He gasped as he noticed the instant burning area as he tried to get free. He gripped onto the sides of the tree and slowly made his way up. But it was way to strong for him. He began pouring tears of agony as his skin slowly began to damage itself. Then, a light shined over his eyes. He moved his arm to block the rays and it slowly decreased. The fog was disappearing and it seemed as if the sun had come before him. A figure was there.. Just standing there. Then, it opened its arms up and it resembled a standing redwood. _  
**  
But through my tears break a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn through this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree.**  
_  
The dark figure looked at the astonished hedgehog. He then knelt down as the lights slowly shadowed away. It was dark shadow, standing on a branch near Sonic. It knelt down before the hero and told him, "I am here to help you, allow me to." It then added, _  
**  
"Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you,  
I will never forsaken you"  
**_  
The hedgehog blinked, 'My god, am I seeing things?' he thought. Then he frowned and told him, "I can do this on my own." He then began to pull himself off the tree and having his burning ankles tear their bits of flesh and reveal red blood. The figure disappeared and turned into smoke as it flew up to the canopy. He once again nodded, telling himself not to change his mind. 'No. We must do this alone. We don't even know who that is." He then began to slowly reach higher up. But then he felt the most painful things around his ankles. The bloody area had been infected and it began to itch and burn. If he went down to cure the tch, he would have to slide down a whole lot and start over. So, he decided to keep pulling himself up, but then he could not hold the pain anymore and yelled, "ARGH!" The metal skin of the chains began to cool the wound, but was also making it inevitable._  
**  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me**

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
_  
While he was pulling, he dragged the chain with him. Then later, he could not bare with the pain anymore and simply wanted to just lie down. His conscience yelled, 'NO! DON'T BACKDOWN NOW! YOU'VE COME THIS FAR! YOU CAN DO THIS!' he agreed with himself and continued pulling upward. He just a few feet away from his desired location. Then, a chill went around him. The figure had returned and was circling around the blue hedgehog. It then stopped and returned to its dark form. It then began approaching him. It spoke in a demonic tone, _  
**  
"Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
I have lived and died for you  
Abide in me and I vow to you,  
I will never forsaken you"**  
_  
The being went right thought the hedgehog when he closed his eyes. He opened them and looked around. No one was there. Then, he began going further upward. Then… the chain fell off his feet and he slowly fell onto the never ending ground. He could himself fall quickly. He never felt the drop._  
**  
They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me  
**  
Rudy was shaking his friend, desperate to awaken him. Sonic slowly blinked his eyes open. The first thing his pupils caught was the brown hedgehog looking right at him. He scratched his head and yawned, "W-what happened?" The hedgehog calmed down and explained, "My god, I've been worried. I was trying to wake you up and you wouldn't.. and.. And.. " "What?" "well, you were bleeding from your eyes, I was getting worried." "Okay. Calm down Rudy! I'm okay." "Ya, but what about…" "That's enough Rudy!" The teenager crossed his arms and pouted, "Ah fine then." Sonic simply rolled his eyes and smiled. Then he noticed it, 'Wait, did I just smile?'

-Sonic's Case-  
"Where's Helen?" asked Margaret. To Knuckles. "I don't know. Last time I saw her, she was going to the courtroom with Sonic." Then the door to Margaret's office was opened. "Sorry I'm late." said the brunette. "No, no. You're just in time." confirmed Silver, who was now known as Matt Wumperfield. She sat down with the group and took out a folder. "Here are the papers you sent for?" "Thank you." She said as she reached for the papers. She took out her glasses and began to look over them.

Meanwhile, everyone watched, she asked, "What happened to Sonic?" The echidna and hedgehog quickly faced Helen. "Well, he… he… lost." she said sadly in disapproval. The blond one paused her reading and removed her lenses, facing the new comer, "Excuse me?" Knuckles blurted out, "It sounded like she wanted him to lose and hardly helped him in the case as defendant." Helen looked at Knuckles with a face saying, 'why the hell did you say that?' "Is this true Helen?" She gulped, "Well, I.. Don't believe he's innocent and the w-" she stopped when Margaret slammed the table. "I never asked you to give your opinion." "Helen, HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! HE WAS A VICTIM AND YOU LET HIM DOWN!" Everyone widened their eyes. Both shocked by her extreme rage. She sat back down and said, "Get the hell out of my office and don't ever think about coming back." She looked down and left the room.

'Whoa, That's intense.' thought Knuckles and Silver. She put her lenses back on and said, "So, Knuckles… What did you discover about our little juvenile prisoner?" "Well, he told me that it was someone he knew and that he both harassed and intended sexual intensions on him. Margaret began noting and asked him to go on. "He also told me that.. There was someone else involved. Margaret stopped and asked, "Someone else?" "Yes. He said it was some white hedgehog recording the whole thing."

Silver began to feel uneasy and began scratching his neck as he felt sweaty inside. "Er…" he said silently and continued listening, "He also mentioned this 'helper' wasn't harming him at all, he was just there to get everything on tape." The woman removed her lenses. "There must be some tape to provide enough evidence that he is innocent…" He looked at Matt. "Wumperfield, I need you escorted to that house. Find anything that could lead to the case. I want this done, and right. Take Knuckles with you." She put her lenses back on and resumed reading. They faced each other and left together.


	18. Sides Taken

Damages  
'Sides Taken'

Brought to you by Shady Studios and Cadillac

The echidna fled into a nearby alley as his unknown ally walked away without a care. He quickly took out his phone and contacted the dark hedgehog who was impatiently waiting for a response. The red head knew this after hearing him answer the phone in a annoyed tone, "What!" "I got some information I think you ought to know." "Spill it." "…You're assistant, the one with the brown coat, he.. He was escorted to investigate the area and back-up is on his side." "Are they watching him?" "Yes, but meanwhile, Margaret is finding a way to free Sonic from prison." "THAT BITCH, I mean… this may sound strange. But I need those back up officials gone. I don't care how it's done, I just want it to be." They both hung up.

Knuckles sighed, "Now what?…" as he began to ponder, he decided to contact the strange assistant to tell him what was to occur. Silver, of course , already knew what was to happen and answered his phone when he heard it ring, "What is it?" "Am I suppose to kill them?" "… I don't know what you are talking about.." "Your back up team…" "…." He didn't say anything and hung up on the echidna. Shadow and Silver always seemed to be of few words. He knew it would all pay off, so he decided to let the back-up team get near the solitary area of the abandoned house.

He then glided his way over there with his super 'flying abilities.' When he got there, Silver had already gotten inside and the troop was catching up. He climbed down the hill he was on. He took out a lighter, lit up a cart of hay and pushed it over the hill and onto the upcoming workers. They were surprised and did not move , but panicked when they were sent on fire. Most of them panicked and rolled on the ground to save themselves, while others rolled themselves off the road and into an unfortunate fate. As he watched them perish in flames and falls. His eyes were absorbing the action and it seemed to much for him, and just when he was about to break, Silver called Knuckles in, who rushed inside to avoiding hearing anymore of the screams for help.

Knuckles closed the door behind him and looked around. Everything was a mess. The floors were unsteady, filled with rodents, bugs, and other critters. Ten as he looked around with those clear violet eyes, he spotted blood on the floor. It wasn't recent, but it was there not to long ago. The walls were chipped and nails were sticking out. "What happened here?" he asked. The white one turned around, "I don't know why you know about my boss' plans," he approached to the echidna in a threatening way despite being shorter than him, "But you better watch you're back cause I know I got mine." He backed away and began looking around.

The echidna blinked, 'What the hell was all that about?' he thought. He shrugged at the thought and began looking at the rooms. As he looked around, he hardly noticed anything since it was very dim inside and the sun was beginning to set. 'This must be how dark it was for Sonic' he thought and then, without caution, tripped on a hard object and hurt his knee. He fell to the ground and quickly got back up to see what he tripped on. When he saw it, he could not believe his eyes, He lifted up the object. Its sharp doges were dulling and the motor wasn't used in over a short time. The chainsaw in his hands were filled from an unknown blood source and smelled like a penny in a sweaty palm. He placed it on an almost invisible desk and moved on.

As he passed a hallway, he spotted an halfway closed door. He decided to close it, so he pushed it shut, but it bounced back. He pushed harder, and nothing happened. He tried peeking inside to see if there was something in the way and when he stuck his hand in to reach for anything, his hand came back out with blood. He then opened the door a little wider while looking in an felt something squishy and hard fall on his foot. He widened his eyes and stepped back without looking at what had landed on his sneakers. He gulped and looked down. When he saw it, he quickly kicked it back and closed the door. He shook his head to get the idea slowly in his head. Then took deep breaths and began to move on after having a bloody head without a neck rolling down to his shoe as very unforgettable as well as unpleasant moment.

**-Silver and Knuckles return-**

"So, how was you're little field trip?" asked the old woman while taking a sip of her coffee. "Um.. Very unpleasant quite frankly." Knuckles responded. She nodded her head and looked at 'Matt' "So, Matthew, what did you find?" Nothing of assurance ma'am." "Hm…" She looked down then back at Knuckles, "I need you to stay here for a moment. I have something to discuss with you." The echidna gulped, not knowing if this was a good or bad thing. Her eyes moved towards the hedgehog, "Nothing more from you. You're free to go." Though she sounded polite, this was her way of saying, 'get the hell out'. Matt nodded and left, but stood at the edge of her door and decided to wait for her to excuse the echidna so he could later ask what happened later on.

Margaret smiled at the echidna and asked him, "Do you know what happened to the group that was following you two?" The red head grew nervous, he felt very guilty for killing those men… but what choice did he have? "… W-we were both inside already and I heard screams out the window, and they were there, burning to ash or rolling off the cliff. By the time I tried to save them…they were all gone." She took another sip of her coffee and remained quite for a moment. He hoped that she would believe his words… but what she said next confused him, "I need you to see Sonic and give him this.." She handed him a piece of notebook paper folded in fourths into a small square, "Take this to him. Make sure he gets it…. Also, try to figure out anything else that's going on; his cell mate might notice something." Knuckles nodded in response to show that he understood and walked out the door. "jakcasses these days." muttered Margaret before he left.  
As Knuckles went out the door, Silver, or Matt, began following him and began poking him to grab his attention saying, "What she say?" The echidna did not respond and began to walk off faster. Silver stopped, 'why did he walk off like that?' he asked himself.

The red head had no time to waste. He was very concern about his friend and if he had to be rude to help him and join forces with someone he has no total confidence in, he would. He left the automatic doors and walked 4 blocks to the prison. His violet eyes caught a glimpse of a teenager staring back at him as if saying, 'What the fuck are you doing here?' he didn't care though, his main concern was for Sonic's freedom. He knew that his friend hates to be enclosed and he could only imagine the agonizing pain if he was struck by the wired gates of high voltage that were above him. As he entered the main gates of the prison, he noticed most of the prisoners were nothing but a bunch of ruthless characters. Knuckles followed the directional arrows and went over to subscribe himself to a visit.


	19. Somewhere Else

Damages  
"Somewhere Else"

While that was going on….

The sound of two laughing children could be hear down the aisle as both the blue and brown hedgehogs tossed a small pebble to the wall and watched it drop back again. What made them laugh was the bets they were making if the pebble bounced back far enough to touch them. "Your turn." Sonic insisted and gave him the small rock. He hasn't had much fun in so long, or at least, ever since Scourge had passed away. As his eyes were filled with joy like his familiar smile, he was crying on the inside. He knew that this child would not last. The blue hedgehog did not want this new friend to perish at the arms of society that were intentionally suppose to be on HIS side. Sonic knew Scourge was going to die, but he dared not mention it, and now the same event is occurring, for now he is spending any moment he can with his loyal fan before his time was up.

Rudy gave Sonic a small push on the arm. He turned around and looked at the boy, "Where were you? You seemed spaced off or something." The blue one nodded, "No, just thinking things…" The brown one put the rock down and came closer to his hero, "Do you.. Want to talk about it." Sonic's eyes looked at his friend's face. Scourge had been wearing the exact same look before they were in a more serious conversation. Sonic tried to sustain himself, but.. He was led off by a drench of tears. Rudy was very confused, 'Did I say something?' he thought. He tried patting him on the back, but his friend continued to sob. "Uh.. It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Like a faucet, he immediately stopped. Everything was silent…. His head turned towards Rudy. The brown one noticed Sonic's eyes were a paler green and his fear began to show, "A-Are you scared?" "YES! I AM! I ADMIT IT!" the teenager yelled with pouring tears still floating in his eyes and continued, "I'VE SEEN MANY DIE BEFORE ME! I'VE SEE THE LIVE BE KILLED! I HAVE SEEN MANY THINGS RUDOLPH! I- I-"

There are many types of people. The good, the bad, and the ones in between. Then there are the bottom ones, like Rudy, who happened to be stupid enough to do this. Sonic' eyes widened. 'Is this really happening?' he asked himself. Rudy had his arms around his 'hero' and his lips on the other hedgehog as well! Then, after 2 seconds of mishap and confusion, he finally let go when he noticed what he just had done. He wiped his mouth with his arm and turned away, blushing, "I-I'm sorry about that. Just.. Lost myself right there for a second." Sonic interrupted, but also stuttered, "Do-Do you 'like like' me?" Rudy gulped, he felt extremely embarrassed, "You could say that." The hedgehog only blinked, he didn't really understand why the world his friend had done such a thing. Then, he looked down, not facing him, "Rudy… It's not that I don't love you, even if I really don't,.. I just can't accept the fact that you're gay."

"You don't like me cause I'm a homosexual?!" asked the brown hedgehog, whimpering at the scene to cause a bit drama. "No. It's not that." Sonic paused for a moment and thought, 'Why the hell am I so irresistible?' he then shook the thought up, 'Do I tell him?' He sighed and continued with the truth in his throat and spoke crying, "Rudy, I… I was tortured… by someone who wanted me, he… he killed some new friends and one I knew. He… didn't let me leave til he got what he wanted.. But he didn't get it." The brown one was left in deep confusion. He did not know how to react. "D-Do you think I would do something like that to you?" Sonic nodded no, "That's not what I mean. It's just.. So hard to forget these things." "… I don't get you?" "I know you wouldn't." "Who did it?"

His green eyes looked towards Rudy's almond colored ones, "It was… Sh-" the gates opened and they quickly separated into corners. A dark, bulky man walked towards the cell and unlocked the door. "Sonic, you got a visitor." he said. The blue one looked back at Rudy one last time and slowly walked out of the gate.

He walked passed the aisles slowly and looked both ways with the officer in back of him. He saw many males stare at him with hateful eyes, most of them were the same ones that were jumping him hours ago at the crappy shower rooms. The walls were filled with cracks and there was signs of newly painted walls over cracks. The dark man behind him held the young one's cuffs tightly to assure that he would not escape. He wasn't really interested in escaping or not because he still felt like pondering about Rudy.

Inside the visiting area, It looked like the tall border of wood that's also connected to the sea like the border separating California and Mexico. One side was of the visitors and one of the prisoners, no, not criminals, but prisoners. He sat down on one side. There was a telephone on the side of the wide transparent wall and so did the other side. Then, he spotted his old friend come forward. A rush of both excitement and thankfulness went to him. Yet he had been in that cell for only a day or two, he really missed being the one with open background to move around in.

Knuckles smiled at his friend. He was glad to see that his friend was still alive because most of them would usually be too weak from fights or sick to walk over there. He could still see the obsolete cuts from before and the newly formed ones, but the hedgehog seemed to look too well to be almost dead. He decided not to misjudge by appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic said, speaking through the phone while Knuckles listened with his hidden ear, "I came to see how you were doing and…" he looked at the note in his hand, hesitated and clenched it together again, "..hoping I could help getting you out of here." Sonic stared at him, "Oh." "So, are you okay?" "….. I got jumped by a bunch of people, find out my cellmate's a homo, and I'm starving, or 'gra-gra' as my stomach could says it, I guess that's all." "It's not to late to tell, just tell me who you're offender was and you'll be outta here soon." The blue hedgehog saddened his eyes without saying anything. The echidna confused himself, 'What did I say?' "Uh… Sonic?"

Then the dark man with a machine washed and dried shirt spoke up between the conversation, "Times Up." The hedgehog looked at the man then at Knuckles with a pissed off look on his face then rolled his eyes. "SONIC!" He ignored the echidna and went back to his cell with the officer behind him. The echidna stayed standing and with the note in his hand. He looked at his fist with raging eyes and stumbled out the door. As he march his way out, he felt the intense need of vengeance. 'His dignity and spirit was stolen and the freedom of someone should never be messed with.' he thought and called Shadow.

**-Apt. 519-**

"Yes? Oh, it's you… Hm… oh really? That's great. Come by, I'm here." Shadow hung up and looked at the white hedgehog that was watching him. "Who was it?" he asked. "Knuckles." he said as he went back to sitting on his rotating chair behind his desk. He then took a bite of his ham sandwich with lettuce and mayonnaise too. (wait a minute, who wants details on a sandwich?) Silver moved his head to the side, showing confusion, "Huh?" "Well, basically, he's been helping." Silver stood up, "Wait a minute, you've been relying on this guy for your work?" "He's a great guy Sil, why not?" "YOU DUMBASS! He's an unreliable resource! You're putting your fate in jeopardy!" The black one quickly grabbed the white one's throat and choked him, raising him high, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH KID!" then he released him.

Silver shook his head and touched his neck to make sure it was still there and simply, cause it bothered him. "Forgive me sir, but you're putting your life on the edge." "Can't we pay him a tribute for the help?" "NO! and as your assistant, I'm here to protect you and make sure this doesn't get out public! Now, I don't want you having any contact with that echidna again!" Shadow rolled his eyes like an aggravated teen who just heard their parents' lectures.

**-Outside of Apt. 519-**  
"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked himself. The echidna pondered and pondered. Not knowing if giving Shadow the note was a good idea. He shook his head and sighed, 'He's gotta know! He wants to help right?' He approached the iron black step and knocked on the door.

Shadow's ears flicked up. "That's probably him." said Silver and continued, " Don't open it." Shadow just sat there, hearing a door knock without opening it disturbed him a lot. And after several knocks, Knuckles had left.

**-Hours later-**  
It was now 7:46 P.M. and the echidna was tried contacting Shadow about his information, but there remained no response, "I've been leaving messages all day! Call me back!" he said and before he hung up, a voice was being heard through. It was soft as a whisper, but loud enough to be heard, "Stay in the alley near my apartment." then, he hung up. This confused Knuckles, but headed onto there anyways.

**-Outside of Apt. 519-**

A black car parked over by the tall STOP sign at the nearby alley and an ebony hedgehog came out and looked for Knuckles. Next to the alley were thin bars used to climb up the stairs and a stranger stood there with his head down. Shadow quickly recognized the stranger, "Knuckles." he said. The red head looked up and said, "Why didn't you keep your word?" Black eyelids blinked in confusion, "I don't understand what you mean?" "YOU EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!" he yelled, getting closer to the tall hedgehog's face. Shadow stepped back and thought for a moment, "Listen, we… we can't keep meeting like this, so.." "So you're going to leave me be without are agreement?! I WIPED YOUR DAM FACE OFF TRUTH YA SON OF A BITCH!"

Shadow felt the sweat drops and began to grow nervous and stepped back a little more, "Listen Knux, Giving you money now, is like paying you for injustice and that would be a crime and we'd both go to jail and I don't want that." "I need that money!" "Knuckles, I'm sorry." He saw the glow of anger in his eyes he always gets in betrayal. He continued and took out a few bills from his coat's pocket, "You know what, you're tired. Go home, here." he then gave him around $30 without counting it. Knuckles snatched the cash with his palm and gave him the note and began to depart. The black one moved his eyebrow up in a perplexed way to why he gave him folded paper. He then unfolded it and began to read it. He smirked, 'My , my, Knuckles, You are SO great at this game.'


	20. Things That Can Give You Away

Damages  
"Things That Can Give You Away"

**-The following day at Prison-**  
Though there was barely any covers, the bed was warm and was starting to be comfortable. But why was it so warm? Sonic didn't know why. He was waking up and he could already hear the giggling of other cell mates. He slowly cracked open an eye saying a small, "Uh?" and yawned. He then saw 3 guys giggle themselves away. 'What are they laughing about/' he thought. He looked around for anything strange. Then, when he saw it, he was VERY embarrassed. Rudy, his main cell mate, had left a note on his metal bed stand saying, "Taken, DO NOT TOUCH" in bold white text. Then, he saw the 3 fatsos laughed their heads off and the blue hedgehog did not dare look at them. Then, the dark officer walked nearby and the laughing trio quickly ran back to their 'cages'.

Sonic quickly covered the note by blocking its view and waited for the officer to pass by. And when he did….. There was a loud yell, "RUDY! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" The brown hedgehog quickly awakened and ended up falling off the top of the bunk bed and hit his head. "Ow.. What the he-" before finishing, Sonic pointed at the note for him to read. "HCUOT TON OD?" The blue one sighed, "You're reading it upside down stupid!" "Oh!" he finally comprehended and began to read it himself. He widened his eyes. "… You actually think I did this?" "You're the only one I know that has a unexplainable crush on me." "So you're blaming me?!" "You really don't get it do you?" "Sonic, I- DID-NOT-WRITE-THAT-NOTE." "WHO-ELSE-WOULD THEN?" "I DON'T KNOW?!" "Then shut up and confess!" "You're starting to sound more like a representative for guiltiness than a hero. That's probably what got you here."

"I-" he stopped and lowered his ears with a sigh, "I'm sorry Rudy. Just that, I'm tired of being the weak link. It's a frustrating prison level of the food chain." The younger hedgehog put a hand over his friend's, hoping he still wouldn't notice. "You don't have to be." Then, out of the strangest casualties, he attempted yet again to try kissing his tortured friend. He came closer to his face and glistened at those green eyes that remind him of freedom. Knowing how enclosed they both were, he could still see the adventurous side of this blue hedgehog.

Before either of them knew it, they were lip-locked and Sonic had been holding onto that kiss while the other did the same. They both seemed to have lost what they were doing. Everything was a blur to them. Then, reality came forth when Sonic's mind fought back out of the cloud nine illusion he was in that was blocking reality. This made him push away, even if he did not really intend to do so. He began panting, and so did his possible to be 'crush' with a face saying, 'Why'd you stop?' He replied, "Sorry, But, we shouldn't be together like this. It's.. not right." Rudolph nodded, "I understand. My bad."

Watching them, without warning, was a small critter with two tails and began speaking into a vocal transmitter using a whispers, "Pst! Shadow! He's with someone! KEEK! Over!"

DAM THAT SNITCH! XD Im sry. Just had to comment on that. Continue reading.

"WHAT?" a voice said. "Tails! Who is he with?!" "His cell mate sir." GET THAT FUCKIN BASTARD TERMINATED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" "Right sir." The fox quickly trailed off along the cell aisle and scatted off to the information room behind the police's counter. The officer was snoozing away and the spy snuck in. The information was stacked all over, but somehow that intelligent being made his way easily through the files and scanned to find Rudy's information. "let's see…" he said at a whisper. He then picked up a document and went over to the main computer and changed the execution date. The information scanning was a complete mess, just like the enclosed office.

His plan was complete, but he was then alerted by the sound of a voice, "Oh wait, I forgot my coat." The fox quickly hid under the desk, leaving the screen turned off and shut the power switch off at the meantime for being near the power outlet. A man in a navy blue suit walked in and grabbed a black jacket from an armchair and left the room. Tails' blue eyes looked around and his ears flicked around for any noise of anyone's return. He then got up and closed the file. "All set boss." said the young critter to his adult advisor. Shadow replied, "Get out there before someone sees you!" "Right boss!" with the help of his twin tails and the gentleness to keep steady even with high and low roofs, he managed to get passed through the building and almost fell on the gates of high voltage. He moved his arms over his forehead, 'That was a close one.' he thought and scatted off.

-Near Apt. 519-

In the dark alley where Knuckles had just been, Silver was awaiting his chief's arrival. He had been called to meet him at this area for an unexplained reason, so he tapped his foot on the sidewalk floor, then noticed something across the street. Just across from where the white hedgehog was standing was Margaret going in her car and leaving for the day with her son, Jacob. The woman was talking to someone while her son was in the car waiting impatiently for his mother. Then, to cut the sight, came Shadow in his car as well. He came out with cloth in his hand. "Hello Silver." "Good evening, sir." he responded and pointed at the car on the other side, "Did you notice Margaret?"

The ebony one turned around, "Yes, I did. And I bring you here for that reason." He crossed his arms and asked the older one, "And what exactly am I to expect?" Shadow removed the cloth and under it was a 9mm automatic handgun fully loaded. "Watch this." he smirked and walked over to the enemy vehicle while the white one watched.

Margaret just did not seem to stop talking to whoever it was she was talking to. 'Why do women always have long conversations.' thought Jacob. He turned around and noticed someone approaching. The automatic weapon was hidden, but his conscience was yelling at the boy to get out the car and scram like a mad dog going after a stray cat. "Um.. Mom.." he tried to tell his mother what he was seeing, but she seemed to ignore him. So he did the next best thing, his last thought was, 'screw this bitch, I'm not dying!' and ran to the bushes.

Margaret turned to where her son had gone, "Jacob?" she then shrugged and before she could continue her conversation with her friend Sammy. The hedgehog passed the car as if nothing and walked anywhere as if completely unaware of anything. In his hand was the pistol and he looked at it one last time, "This ought to be easy.." he then turned around and pointed the gun. At the front lights of the car where there laid a twitch to a setting of explosions. A bullet flew steady at high speed and before anyone knew it…

The silence of the night broke as car parts came from the ground to the air and glass was thrown back with intense force that damaged other windows of cars and nearby buildings. There was a huge flammable explosion. The smoke came to the hidden boy's nose and did not blink at all. He was easily shocked by the wonder ness of the flame and the sudden event. Then he noticed a huge piece of glass flying at him. He ducked and the glass missed his face and hit the huge bushes behind him. Shadow stopped and turned to watch his 'creation' he then decided to walk back and noticed the bodies had now become nothing but ash. Shadow stuck his shoe in the black sand and muttered, " It's a pity you never saw it coming."

had the eyes of a surprised child who wondered how the magician made that trick. The dark one tossed the gun to his partner who caught it and stared at it for a while. He then turned to him. The white hedgehog still had the eyes of a surprised child who wondered how the magician made that trick. "H-How did you-" "Simple. It doesn't even include your hands, only your fingers." he smirked and looked around for any eye-witnesses. The street was clear as the night sky when the stars made constellations. Then, he noticed people coming out of their homes in wonder of just had occurred. He sighed in relief and looked back at Silver. "Want some coffee?" The hedgehog blinked how calm he was, but he seemed to like the way it helped him, "Sure." they both went in the building together. While they were in calm motion, a witness stood at place, as a tear ran down the young boy's face.

-At the prison-  
Both hedgehogs were throwing rocks at the wall and kept a far distance from each other. They tried not to interact, but their minds just seemed to attach with thoughts. "How many shots did you get?" Rudy asked as he bounced the rock on the wall without looking at his crush. "Six, you?" "Only half as much as you." Sonic paused and looked at his friend, "I thought you said we weren't going to talk?" The brown one blushed and looked away in ashamedness that Sonic still hadn't gotten the idea out of his mind, "You're right, my mistake." he continued to throw the small rock at the wall. The blue one nodded and went back to throwing the rocks as well. But purposely complained by stopping his slow throws, "This is getting boring."

Rudy looked at his friend, not noticing his rock just bounced back to a 'point'. He wanted to start another conversation with his cellmate, but it seemed like shame stopped him. Did shame stop the fellow from trying? NO WAY! "um… you know I'm having my trial tomorrow." to come to Rudy's surprise, he was astonished to see Sonic speak first and not himself. He then tried to make a 'flow' in the now developed talk, "You're lucky, I was just told my execution date was moved earlier." Sonic lowered his ears. "Oh… really? When then" Rudy didn't respond.

He tried not to care, but deep within himself, he was crying himself out. Without noticing a tear escape from his eyes that originated from deep in the heart. He felt a warm feeling around his arms and back added with a whisper behind his ear that calmed him down, "Ssh… Don't cry…" More tears began to poor as he hugged his friend behind him. He moved his arm over Sonic's in a comforting way, only to have the on going affection stopped by the receiver himself. Sonic pushed Rudolph away. Though he was very comfortable to be with him, there was a cold chill that hit him to the bone that stuck him like a warning to back off. Rudy questioned, "Why did you back away babe?" The blue one replied in a faint, assuming dead voice, "Don't call me that."


	21. Changes in Justice

Damages  
By: Shadowluz07  
'Changes in Justice"

As dawn approached, the sun's ray's stretched out through the window above. The light awoke the cerulean hedgehog who was in a deep sleep that he did not wanted to get out of. Out of all time being enclosed inside this prison with days without freedom, nor wind blowing on his face as he ran across that freedom, he somehow felt comfort in this filthy, old, and smelly background.

It seemed so strange that the inside of his covers always felt warm, he never understood why. He yawned and got up from his bed and looked at the one above him. His companion was still asleep and Sonic somehow found it adoring.

Despite it being early, he could already hear the voices of others arising from their slumber. Sonic didn't know when his trial would begin, but he knew that he wanted to spend the remainder of the time with Rudy. He climbed the small stairs that lead to the top bunk and shook his companion. "Eh! Wake up sleepy head!" Unfortunately, Rudolph was a bit more dosed off than down to earth. Sonic stopped shaking the hedgehog and tried thinking of a way to wake up Rudolph.

He pondered for a moment, the got an idea. He swung away his pillow, making the youngster even more uncomfortable and used his arm as a replacement. The teen growled, He approached his ear and yelled, "WAKE UP!" Just then, the brown hedgehog jolted upward and knocked himself from the clouds and back to Earth where it would usually belongs.

"What?" he responded with having no absolute idea what was going on. He turned around to where the noise had come from, "Oh, it's you.." he faced downward. Sonic stood with confusion. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rudy nodded, "Oh, nothing…" He wasn't sure if Sonic would try to get him to talk further of the situation, so he sought a disturbance. He scanned around the room to bring up something, but nothing came to him as a response. "Rudy.." The hdeghog turned towards his name caller, "yes Sonic?" He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry." Rudy blinked, "For what?" "For.." he hesitated, "For pushing you away the way I did. You didn't deserve it. I, I was just so conceited of myself; I trapping myself when I should have let you in.." he clentched his eyes shut, "I, I let you down Rudy! I, I lied to myself, forcing myself to push away my emotions from you! I'm.. Sorry." he ran himself to tears as he covered his face with his gloved hands.

The other stood confused. What made him think this? So he responded, "Sonic, you've never become a failure to me. I know that even guys like you can make mistakes too." The hedgehog enlightened his feelings with the guts to look at him forwardly. Their eyes met at the same time. But Rudy managed to look away, avoiding any further adieu to what may occur if their feelings for each other came back.

Just to get the temptation from reaching both of them, he climbed down from his bed and looked away. Sonic took his hands off his face. He didn't dare face him, for he felt guilty of his mistakes. Instead, he looked downward to the floor. It had been sometime since he had never-ending flashbacks of his torment. Could it mean….?

"Rudy…" said a saddened voice. He did not respond. "Rudy?" he repeated, in expectation of an answer despite drastic measures of depression. The brown hedgehog finally took the chance of looking at his admired one. He slowly gazed at those emerald eyes that were staring back at him. Although it may seem ridiculous, seeing through his eyes, he saw beauty, but not this time-no, his eyes were not filled with love, nor sadness.

Pain? Could it be? He never knew, but it was as if he had a slideshow of his torment being revealed through his eyes that came from his heart. Rudolph, saw it all. The bloodshed, abuse, and pain that was within his soul that he had locked up inside for almost half a year. So many months…. But even with days of successful times that could be seen. The sight of hopes and dreams of liberation.. There was something that all those days had, a day without love.

After the instant flashback, Rudy looked away and cried silent tears. He now understood his situation. But what seemed the strangest thing is as if Sonic ha known what he had seen within him. He had wanted to tell him.. Shadow had prohibited such conversations, but this was not talk, but communication from heart to heart. The ebony hedgehog swore to have the first witness or someone who knew of his incident that they would perish. And so, it is true. Rudy was destined to die, but..

Had fate sided with Shadow for him to predict this, or was it coincidence? These were all descriptions of what was occurring and everything seemed cloudy between the two. Felling each other's sorrow and quenching them with their invisible love for each other. Before anyone could think about what they were doing. Instinct took over. Both hedgehogs were gripping each other tightly and both of them were devouring each other in their unnoticeable lip-locking.

But fate had taken another role, Sonic had been driven to Cloud Nine and so had Rudolph. But it was as if no one was safe. The flashbacks, the pain, the memories,… returned. A peaceful moment was broken. Mind-blowing reactions to the instant memories drove the short romance to a close. For once, the younger hedgehog did not respond.

He would have tried convincing him to return to their 'special moment', but it was as if the sinister Shadow had returned and had his arms around the cerulean hedgehog, proclaiming Sonic was his and no one else's. The imaginary vision struck the poor hedgehog as he ran to his corner of the room and said nothing more. Had the great hero read the signal too? Was their love not to be? If so, why allow it in the first place?

Sonic had not wished for this. NOT IN THE LEAST OF THE MOMENT HE WAS IN! The hero felt like a traitor, or worse, the worthless rag doll he was when he was under Shadow's disturbing punishments of both harassment and agony. The pain.. Why did come? And why at this time? He walked away and looked at the wall behind him. He couldn't help but scream to the heavens in his mind with tears running down his face, 'GOD WHY?!' They didn't look at each other after that.

Just then, after a whole hour had passed, the sound of loud footsteps could be heard. The sound approached with every stroke of a second. Many of the prisoners noticed this and others knew who it was and ran for cover under their beds. The big buff dark skinned man was back with a cursive name on his uniform that says, "Sam" he steps were like stomps and his walks were like run-walks! He had the facial expression of a killer but a slight vision of friendliness within the feared man.

He walked over to the cell where Sonic and Rudolph were in and shook the keys indicating their attention. Sonic turned to the noise and saw the creepy guy. He had not noticed his upcoming presence, but he shrugged inwardly. "Someone's here to see you." said the man. Normally, visitors were to be seen outside of their prison cells and in phone booths or transparent walls with holes on both ends. When a visitor was allowed into a cell, it was either a large payment or it was a representative, like an attorney or something.

This seemed important, so he let the visitor in. Then, a idea moved to him, What if it was Shadow? That pernicious hedgehog seemed to get assistance from almost anywhere.. So why not here? A shadow was coming.. His green eyes drew back as the blue hedgehog was not noticeably petrified. It moved closer and closer.. His eyes moved farther and farther away. He shuttered his eyes from the fear he was in. The sound of the gate closing meant the visitor had entered, but his ears didn't pick up the tromping of "Sam's" big brown boots moving away…. Why?

In the center of the room stood the visitor. Sonic opened his eyes and a peak of light was first, then he saw her. 'Thank the heavens it wasn't Shadow!' thought the hedgehog. He resumed to his calm state. It was a mid-aged redhead female that was about a foot taller than Sonic, not counting her 2-inch black heels. She looked quite classy, but formidable. Despite this, her hair was clipped on the back and messy. "Hello, I'm your new attorney." He stood confused. Rudolph turned from his corner and looked at the one who came in. He didn't say anything though. "Hi.." Sonic said shyly and let out his covered hand. They shook hands and let go. The poor female had to bend down doing so.

"I just came to inform you on how the trial's going to go okay?" she said softly. "Okay." She sat down on what looked like a chair used in kindergarten schools. She took a glimpse of the area. Noticing Rudy she said hello, but he didn't respond. She then put her attention to Sonic. "So… first of all, I just want to know if you've ever been in a court before and not counting the time you got here." "No." Rudy grew a hidden anger.

Did this person even know who she was dealing with? He spoke out of hand, "Why are you here?" The lawyer turned to the hedgehog and responded, "I wanted this case." "Why you?" "Because his other lawyer couldn't be here." "Why?" "She's dead." "So you killed her to get paid the salary for representing a guy like him?" Sonic stepped forward into the conversation and yelled in annoyance, "Shut up Rudolph!" He look back at his lawyer and signaled for her to continue, "Actually," she turned her attention back to Sonic. "Margaret…. was killed just recently yesterday," she looked at her shoes as if embarrassed or something, "I don't really have specific targets in representing people."

She looked back at the green eyed hedgehog. "Okay." he replied. She explained the process and whether something was appropriate or not. Also that he would be asked questions. She stood up and asked with a lending hand, "You ready?" Sonic gave one last glance at Rudolph. He said goodbye without words and left toward the exit with "Sam" as their watcher and guidance. "Goodbye, Sonic…" said Rudy in a depressed mood. He stretched out as he could to catch any small glimpses of his hero, but he was gone. He went back to his bunk bed. He laid there and sobbed in silence.

**-Somewhere Else….-**

Knuckles had been confused onto why he was pushed away by Shadow and who he thought was Matt Wumperfield and actually Silver. He decided to undo the knots on the situation even if he would sew everything back with the seeds of doom. He approached Apartment No. 519 and before he put his palm on the doorbell, he heard voices. He came closer and pressed his head towards the door, listening.

"So what do we do now that she's dead?" asked Silver. "We wait and see what happens…" said the dark hedgehog as he smothered a bit of dust in his hand and to the ground. "And, Sonic?" "Hm.." he pondered for a moment and looked back at his assistant, "I heard he's going to trial today. I want you to get him the fuck out there." "H-How do I do that?" "Simple, Margaret's dead, that leaves you as the only attorney available." "Yeah, about that…" Silver moved away, but was stopped by Shadow's tough grasp on his arm, "But what?!" The hedgehog faced him and bit answering in fear of his boss' reaction, "He got a replacement."

The ebony hedgehog cried out, "HE GOT WHAT?!" Shadow shook his partner so vigorously that he nearly lost in what was going on with the blood being rushed to his head, sliding back and forth. "Why didn't you do something?!"He stopped his mad shaking as his rage began to drop. Silver shrugged childishly, hoping Shadow would recognize he was still the same immature one as always, "What could I do, they wouldn't have taken me anyway!" He released him and hit his head on the wall as if expecting something to come. The white hedgehog went over to him and tried calming him, "You'll think of something…" "Get you hand off of me Silver!" He withdrew his hand, "Sorry.." He sighed and backed from the wall, "What am I suppose to do then?! I just can't stay here with all trouble I caused and to what? Have that Sonic escape from me once more?! You and I know far too well that he deserves to be with me **right now!**" he pushed the other away in attempt to have himself cool down without the hedgehog asking more questions.

Silver didn't respond. He stood where he was and gazed around. Then, he caught a small glimpse of a being outside. "Shadow…." The black hedgehog had this head on his desk and his arms over it. "WHAT?!" he said in frustration. "I think I see someone!". "Ugh! JUST GO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR SILVER!"

**-On the other side of the door-**  
"WHAT?!" "I think I see someone!"." "Ugh! JUST GO OPEN THE DAM DOOR SILVER!" Once Knuckles heard those last words, he stood tall and positioned himself as if he were to ring the doorbell when the door opened.

-  
Now, we can either go on, or we can stop here..  
… No? Okay!

The white hedgehog widened his eyes. He didn't expect the echidna to be around. After all, wasn't he told not to come again or have contact with Shadow? So, why was he here? So many question zoomed through Silver's mind, but not one was asked. He simply let him in and closed the door behind him. "Shadow, it's Knuckles." he alarmed in a calm tone. The hedgehog instantly revived from his infuriated thoughts and attended Knuckles with a gradual greeting. "What a surprise to see you here." they gave each other a small handshake. He continued, "So, what brings you here?"

Knuckles crossed his arms and dropped the warm welcome with the replacement of a frown, "We need to talk, just you and I." The ebony hedgehog sat down, took a sip of his brewed coffee and signaled Silver to depart from the room. The white hedgehog muttered words to himself as he proceeded to the other room. Violet eyes beamed an angry sign at the hedgehog which startled him inwardly. "What's wrong?" said Shadow innocently. "I know what you said… I over heard your discussion with, " he moved his head to the side indicating he was referring to Silver.

"And, I just want you to know that it was great to know I thought I was helping my friend." Shadow stood up, both irritated and sweating inside with the anxiety of shushing Knuckles from telling anyone before he left. "Now, now, Knuckles, let me explain, see.. It's like this-" "I heard enough of what I should have known." "Yeah, but-" "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," he pulled out a heavy silver pistol fr4om behind him. "There will be no one to tell to." He put the gun in his mouth and without another word…. The sound a gunshot was heard.

Shadow's zeal for blood stopped at that instant, or so, for this occasion. His heart beated rapidly. He stood stunned and when his senses returned, he got to the floor and shook the echidna, hoping he was stil alive. He din't rely on a response for life. The echidna had blood running from his nose and mouth. "K-Knuckles?" There was no response. Then, to make matters worse, black ears over heard a female scream. Shadow turned to the yeller, and it was Silver. He was shocked from head to limb.

He trembled in intense fear with his fingers in his mouth. "D-Did you do this Shadow?" he asked. "No! He shot himself!" He didn't understand why his apprentice would think he'd kill the echidna. That's when it hit him. He looked at his gloves. They were covered in fresh red blood. He withdrew his hands without looking away, "Oh, Shit!" "What now?" asked Silver, who settled down more.


	22. Caution

Damages  
'Caution'

I do not own Guitar Hero, Activision, Slipknot, a Toyota Tundra, or a Hummer. But I do own the videogame Guitar Hero 3.

Brought to you by Shady Studios

**-In the Prison cell—**  
The sweaty walls continue to drop very small drips of water near the cell window. The water drips were to be swept away by the sun's heat. The drips cried and ran for cover. It was the day for trial. Sonic stretched his arms into the moderate temperature air. His cell was only one with a window with bars. Everyone else's' was either blocked or just replaced with another brick. Green emerald glittery eyes surveyed the area. He still remembered what had happened yesterday, how he responded to Rudolph's affection. But he did that for his own purposes. Then why is he feeling upset over it? On the top bunk slept the tan fallen angel that was soon to be sentenced to his death.

Feeling sorry for his cell mate, he decided to wake him up. The blue teenager climbed down the black escalade and shook him. "Rudy, Rudy! Wake up!" There was no response. Sonic frowned; he was always an ass when it came to waking up. "Rudy! Wake up!" Grabbing him by the ears, the brown hedgehog finally responded. "Huh? What happened? Ouch! Gosh that hurts!" His eyes looked up and his eyes sparkled on the glorious beauty that stood facing him. "Oh, it's you." But he knew better than to respond to Sonic in the affectionate way since yesterday. 'It's you… Those words bothered the hero a lot.' What was he to say? 'Yeah, it's me?' No, he had to respond in a way to get his secret lover back to knowing there was still a touch of living romance still roaming around.

But as his tongue and brain came into contact with the words, there was a halt. 'Shadow' what did he know about romance? The sickening hedgehog he thought. Maybe he could have loved him, if he had never scarred his life. _Could it be that he feared losing him? Was he that insane for Sonikku?_ He shook his head in the thought._ No, Shadow is that type of person with no heart, no soul, and a one-man army. What could he fear?_ Then, another thought came to mind. _If Sonic and Rudy did get out of the prison alive, how would Shadow react? God! Would he really kill Rudy to get to Sonic?_ "Hello Rudy." He said. Sonic tried giving his original heroic smile that he has done for years. The dazzled brown couldn't help but smile back. But his eyes; the eyes… His eyes had other words; they had the expression of forgiveness. Light arms went to a soft young neck. "Oh Rudy! I never meant to misjudge you." He laid there, confused, but returned the hug. "So, you still love me?" "Of course I do!" They both released their grip. "Sonic, I-"His lips were closed by his love's finger. "It was my fault. I'm sorry." They both smiled happily and pressed on each other's lips together.

Soon enough, they were laying both on the bunk bed and kissing like passionate angels. This was something Shadow had always wished to have with the sweet hero. Not every moment is as perfect as they should be. In the corner, before Tails had left, there was a camera. He had come back from the murder scene; which was where he killed Margaret. On his computer, he had hooked a camera in Sonic and Rudy's cell. But what he saw devastated him as he saw his only one in the arms of another. "My God… I'm too late." Said a now depressing hedgehog, who watched the two have a lovely time. Tears formed near his ruby eyes. 'Why?' he thought. 'You knew I loved you like no one else has loved you. I would give my life for you Sonic." He slammed his desk, "God damn it Sonic?! You knew why I did those things! Yet you mock me with your lips on someone else!" As every second passed, it was as if the two had more love to give. There wasn't any type of over exaggerated things that were inappropriate for young people. The only thing that would be disturbing would be two males being on top of each other kissing romantically.

**-Inside Apartment 519-**  
Shadow sat there watching. 'Was all the things he's done actually worth it?' He said to himself. He felt useless and betrayed. Silver, which was walking down the stair now, saw the look on Shadow. "Is something wrong?" The dark one did not answer. The young boy tried walking over to him slowly, for he feared a yell or beating from the hedgehog. Silver felt somewhat of insecurity. It didn't look like he was mad or sad. It made a bit more sense though when he saw water drip down from his eyes. He was surprised when he saw him in this state. He was normally an angry hedgehog with a temper like no one else and as heartless as Dracula. Come to think of it, he kind of at times related to Dracula! They both had mad tempers, immortal, will kill, both have along past, sharp fangs… Could this be a hedgehog version of the mythical vampire?

"Silver, get me a tissue please." Without hesitation, Silver knew this was serious and even though he was quite immature, he did what was asked. He didn't ask anymore questions or make any comments. A white soft fabric like paper was given to a gloved hand. "Thank you." He said and blew his nose. The other stopped and thought. "Did he just say thank you?" Maybe, this whole 'Sonic issue' may turn out for the greater good and bring the best in Shadow. Then again, there are those who never change. "Come, watch this. I know you're wondering why I'm crying." He blew his nose one more time and moved aside so the youngster could take a look.

The screen was black and white, but you could see a stand out of two figures. Shadow pointed to the small figures and told Silver that there was Sonic. There was a line of silence. Both of them stared at the screen speechless. Slowly, Shadow moved over to the mouse and clicked the X button. Shadow walked out from his area crying still. He didn't moan in his sorrow. The only noise he made was the sound of sneezing. Silver just stood there watching him as he went to his haven of a room. "I should do something..." he said after Shadow left. An idea pressed onto his head, "I know! I'll break those two up somehow so that Shadow can once again get what he wants. That will make him happy again." He quickly ran to a refrigerator and grabbed a Diet Pepsi, then fled out the door. Shadow couldn't tell what was happening. He would have gone to the prison, snuck in, and what have killed the bastard, but he knew deep in his black cold heart, what he saw was something he will never get if he did that to his beloved Sonic.

**-Back In the Prison Cell—**

The two continuously loved each other without caring about what was around them or who was watching. But it was put to an end when Sonic remembered his trial was to begin today. "Rudy! Hold up!" It seemed like the hedgehog had no ears. He was on top of Sonic, giving butterfly kisses like crazy and as Sonic tried pushing him off, the brown hedgehog blurted out in a whisper. "Fuck me!" Green eyes widened at what he said and quickly pushed him off before he was very eager too. "That's just wrong! And you know that!" Rudy began to whimper, "But why can't we? Is there something wrong with me?" "No Rudy, there's nothing wrong with you." The brown hedgehog felt imperfect, how could he not want something so beautiful to be done? "Is it because I'm young?" "No." "You think I'm not good enough." 'I imagine you might be." "Then why? I'm good enough! I'm fourteen and we could do it like mad weasels in a sewer-"Sonic was strangely confused, "You've actually seen that?" Rudy ignored Sonic, for he simply hoped to agree with him. "I have a mouth like ten fingers, and ten fingers, like a –""Shut up Rudy!" The young fan shushed. He remained quite and allowed his love to speak, "Listen, I don't care about your potentials or desires. I'm telling you we can't and that's final!" Rudolph didn't say anything until he was assured that the blue blur was done talking.

"Can I ask why though?" "Hello! We are in the range of people seeing us!" "So?" "So?! Amy! " He paused, "I mean, Rudolph, I have a trial today and unless you want me to go to a courtroom with cum on me, we can't alright?!" "Alright!" He raised his voice, "Just don't forget my name is Rudolph, not Amy!" Sonic stood up and walked over to Rudy, who was in the corner now after Sonic hollered at him on his rejection. "I didn't mean to mistaken your name. I'm sorry. It's just..." He sighed and dropped his face into his gloved hands. "Just what?" Rudy crawled closer to Sonic. "It's just…" He gripped his friend tightly in a hug and continued talking in a sad voice, "I miss her so much." Tears began to fall out of his eyes and the water dripped down brown fur. He rubbed the hero's back to comfort him. "What exactly happened to her?" More tears fell as his memories returned. You could hear parts of his cries through the hall if you listened carefully. Just as he was about to tell the story, Rudy tightened his grip on Sonic. "I'd rather not hear it, if it hurts you."

"Rudy, I…" before he could finish, loud footsteps came into contact with their sharp ears. The man with the dark blue shirt and the tag name, "Sam." Sewed on his uniform. They watched with blank expressions when he passed by, but halted. Next to him was a being hiding in the darkness of shade. Sonic could not make out who the figure was. "You lawyer is here." said 'Sam'. Sonic stood up from the bunk bed, "Let her in." For that moment, he was sure this was not Shadow. Or was it? The man backed away; taking his squeaky boot sounds with him. The sound of clapping wood was now in their ears. It wasn't until the red bright glossy heels hit the sunlight beam from the cell window did her image become visible. Sonic approached closer to the woman after seeing it was not Shadow. Even with half his heart given to Rudy; that's what was left of it, emerald eyes could not help but gaze at her appearance. Middle-aged and medium-height. Her hair was the color of the sun in the formation of twisted complex curls. Her face was pale and dotted with freckles. Her eyes were the color of the Dead Sea on summer. She wore a formal red dress with explicit views covered and a black vest over. "My name is Mary Ellen Key." "How do you do?" A few ideas entered the blue-blur's mind. Could he have surveyed me so much that he learned to develop an obsession? The pudgy dark man closed the door and placed a dirt rag in his back pocket. Sonic, as a gentleman, offered Mary Ellen a seat that she took later. When she did, the brown hedgehog moved to a sharp angle, so that his eyes caugt on both of them. Rudolph doesn't trust this bitch. "I'm okay." She replied and took out a file with about three sticky notes on every sheet. "I just want to know a few things before we get over there. So, let's start in case you have any questions." Before the hero could ask, Rudy barged into the conversation. "Why did you get chosen for this case?" "I wanted this case." She replied straightforwardly. "Did you get involved for the money since, after all, you are protecting the most important person living in Station Square." "I simply dedicate my time to doing my job." "Oh, really." He replied sarcastically. Tensions were rising and Rudy was prepared to mark his territory.

"Rudolph, this does not concern you," Sonic told in a serious tone. The immature hedgehog ignored his beloved. It was now a fight between owner and dog for the bone. "So Mary, do you just testify results, or better yet, results of your greatness or worse days of sleeping with all the court judges." "I beg your pardon." She quickly added. "Cause to represent such a guy like him, they would send him one of the best. " Forest green eyes faced the speaker, "Rudolph, Shut the hell up!" he tried apologizing for his cell mate's rudeness. "No." he replied and continued, 'Admit it! You stupid bitch!' Now completely enraged, Sonic hollered, "Rudolph you better shut the big hole in your face you call a mouth before I shut it for you!" Both the lawyer and Rudy gave a moment of silence and shock. With nothing but a growl from Rudy, he hindered in the corner in the fetal position. Sonic sat back down on the bottom bunk bed. "Excuse him, he is a rather feisty one." He said in a friendly tone. "No hatred." She replied. "To answer your question, do you have any evidence to prove my innocence?" "Yes, luckily Fred Grayson left has notes in the drawer at his office." Eyes widened, "You guys found the papers?" "Yes, but I need to know some things that happened." "Oh…" Blue ears dropped, and a frown was made. "Like what?" he asked.

An exchange of questions was made between the two. Sonic answered honestly to all of them, but kept Shadow out of it. Things like, "Did you see who killed him?" he would reply a yes, but made up about how dark it was and he couldn't tell who exactly it was. And why Scourge attacked his killer was because of self defense. He mentioned how the young hedgehog had saved him, but nothing of the killer's true purposes before it occurred. The techniques worked until he was questioned about his own case. "Your attacker, he was in the same place you were in. Is that correct?" "Yes." "Have you ever thought that this attacker could be Scourge's killer?" Sonic gulped, for he knew he had to make a good response. This was tricky; he knew this was going to be difficult. So, he decided to make up the first thing that came to his head, "Um, no, because, he… was asleep! Yeah! My attacker was asleep during the time and Scourge defended me while I was with him. But since I couldn't see who it was, I could say that maybe it was. I'm not sure because it was dark and my attacker is pretty sly." Seeing how well this response was, Mary-Ellen bought it as truth and wrote it down on her lined notepaper.  
Sea colored eyes looked over the golden watch on her pale bony wrist. The time was 7 minutes before 3 PM. And the trial was at 3:30 P.M., so only thirty minutes remained. "It's getting late; we should go Sonic." She concluded their discussion with a soft voice and opened the cell door for our hero. The blue one nodded and begun to walk towards the exit. As they were beginning to proceed away from the cell, Lovable emerald eyes were stopped by speedy feet as its owner looked back at Rudolph; he didn't know if he'd ever see him again since his execution was moved even sooner that expected. "Come on! We don't want be late!" she rushed the cerulean hedgehog and continued walking. Sonic returned to Earth and proceeded in the trail lead by Key. Meanwhile, inside the cell, an evil eye zoomed off Key after she was out of sight. With a cold voce, he muttered, "Stupid ass bitch."

As the two reached the dead end zone, 'Bob' stood there, guarding the door with metal handcuffs waiting to be clipped onto gloved covered wrists. Sonic sighed when he saw what the man had. He thought he had grown adjusted to seeing handcuffs, but it remained a disturbance to him even after the noise it made. Click! The handcuffs locked the hedgehog's wrists together. The two adults lead our hero to the thick red doors that lead to freedom. Key held Sonic's left arm while Bob held him from the collarbone incase he tried escaping. It has been months since he has seen the skies blue and has breathed the afternoon wind.

He was constantly looking around at the crows and pigeons flying for the south. "Don't think about escaping kiddo." Warned the man with a creepy tone. The man did not accompany Sonic, but he left him with an officer named Larry and his lawyer. It looked like Fred Grayson's Toyota Tundra; black interior and leather glossed seats. The car drove off out of the prison parking lot that was for staff only. Larry drove and Mary-Ellen stayed with Sonic in the back seats of the vehicle if he ever felt upset. They didn't bring reinforcements due to his mental and physical conditions, but they remained alert for the latest twitches. How can two business people catch a hedgehog that can create a sonic boom?

Sonic had no intentions of running away even if it was his desire to run back home and hide under his covers for years. He had begun to miss his days of freedom. When his now deceased friends Knuckles and Amy including his living friends; Tails and Rouge, would defeat the plots of Dr. Eggman and save the civilians that were in danger. When Amy would scream loud as hell for her hero to arrive. A feeling of suicide touched him, but it never entered his mind. Trees were losing their leaves from green to golden yellow. And a car usually parked in the apartments was following the path of their car. A black Hummer with a psychoactive driver pursued the vehicle unknowingly. This driver was mentally challenged; not knowing whether to follow the orders of people, or to do what's best for the world. The young white hedgehog felt it was a duty, for he had already caused the lives of many for the benefit of his master's desires.

Shadow knew nothing of Silver's plan and therefore remained at home, thinking of what to possibly do now. A blade was nearby his desk which he used to open envelopes. Without thinking, he picked up the scissors and begun to cut. Cut, cut, cut! The adult screeched in agony and misery. He felt the world go in circles. Blood was on his mind. Now, he didn't cut himself, but a white parchment that when he flipped over, realized was a picture of Sonic and himself. They were both sitting down playing games in his house; 3 months before he had attacked Sonic. Memories filled his mind like pictures being remembered in a slideshow. The flashed multiple times; repeating over and over in both color and gray.

**-At the time of the picture—**  
**Flashback**_  
"Say cheese!" Amy giggled with her new digital camera that she bought for Sonic, but borrowed for the occasion. It was Thanksgiving afternoon and everyone was in good cheer. Surprisingly, Shadow was not frowning as usual. He and Sonic were to busy playing with videogame consoles. The ebony one had been eyeing the blue one slowly. He watched everything he was doing; from where he was going to whether he was in the bathroom or not. "Are you playing on expert or hard?" asked the blue one. "Depends, if the song is by Slipknot, I'm doing expert." A heroic smile formed on light colored lips after hearing Shadow's response, "A challenge then?!" The two guitarists battled each other until their fingers cracked. But the dark hedgehog gained his strength by the presence of his crush. Unknowingly, he muttered while Sonic moved to look at his archrival, 'I love you.'_

The blue one blinked twice and asked in confirmation, "Did you just day you love me?" Blood rushed to Shadow's cheeks, "What?! No!" Knuckles walked up from the ear dropping of the boys, "Hey, it's alright if you're a homo." "No one's asking you red head!" he defended himself; blushing even more. "Aw! You're blushing!" Rouge added, who was in the middle of hearing and cooking the hard cold turkey. Shadow stuttered, 'Oh shit.' He thought and replied to his friends, "You're all embarrassing me! You know God Dam well I don't love anyone!" Rage built in his body, which flooded the love signatures. Everyone minus Amy begun to worry about his rage. Knuckles spoke up, "Chill out Shadow! We were just playing around!" Rouge replied with the same idea to cool the hot hedgehog down from exploding in rage. Sonic, although still wanted a response, "But then, what did you say? Cause, if you do love me, just so you know, I'm not gay." he asked. Red eyes were closed down and a sigh was heard. He felt as if all chances were lost and all the signs of love were fake. "Never mind." He said sorrowfully and left in a slow pace; leaving the guitar controller to the one person wanting to play it, Tails.  
  
**-Reality—**  
Shadow sighed and slowly dropped tears from his eyes. "Then, what are you? Did you lie to keep your secret? Did you not tell because of Amy and other embarrassment reasons? Did you love someone else and lie so I wouldn't be hurt?" A fist slammed the table so hard that the fish had fled to the bottom of the bowl. "Why?! Why do you love that hedgehog that has done so much more than me?! Did you not know? Why didn't he tell you?! "Multiple tears formed around hs eyes. He doesn't usually cry this much. In fact, he hasn't ever since Maria perished at the Space Colony Ark over 50 years ago.


	23. Planning the Unknown

Damages  
'Planning the Unknown'

**-Apartment 519—**

Crimson streaks of a luscious black hedgehog were being enlightened by the afternoon sun which stretched its arms of light through the transparent windows of the apartment. But the marvelous sight was not what was to be told, instead, the emotions of the ultimate life form were filled with hatred, pain, rejection, and blood lust. The same emotions he had after Maria and her grandfather were annihilated and removed from both the Space Colony Ark and people's memories. Two important people of Shadow, but no one really cared for them. Now, the one he cares more than his own life, is cared by millions; maybe even thousands of worldwide fan girls and boys; whether for attraction or simple likings. He had been pondering for about an hour and had begun to wonder about Silver. As a check-up, he decided to call him.

**-Inside Shadow's Black Hummer—**

Singing Christmas carols on the radio like a youngster Silver was; he suddenly focused on the vibrating phone nearby. In the interior was a device that enables Bluetooth while driving. A gloved hand turned the nozzle to the left; the music lowered in sound. Then it moved over to the neon switch and pressed it softly. "Hello?" he answered. "Silver! Where are you?" Shadow questioned. "Over near KFC, why?" A black eyebrow raised in confusion. Why would Silver be near a restaurant? He could be hungry. "If you took my car, you better not eat in it!" The white hedgehog nodded, "No sir! I'm near it, but I'm actually pursuing Sonic and his lawyer. With those words said, he noticed that the ebony one grew silent. Imaginary thoughts filled his mind. _'Is he proud of me for doing this? Will he reward me? Is this going to help him? Oh! I hope he likes that!' _While on the other line, Shadow had forgotten about his love's trials and was going to command Silver to watch over what he says.

"Silver…" he responded, but halted. "Y-yes?" asked the young hedgehog, who was awaiting a compliment while watching the road. "I can't say how proud I am of you. Y-You, are doing exactly what I was going to ask you to!" Power was increasing inside the hedgehog, "Just doing my job sir." "Well done Silver. But, make sure he doesn't recognize you. Find out everything you know!" "Yes sir!" he responded proudly and a beep was made. Shadow closed the line.

-3:21 P.M. inside courtroom—

Cold expressionless faces were everywhere in the jury's section and of the few people in the audience. Emerald eyes faced downward, but his mind escaped all barriers that people put him in. This was quite rare for him to do because he usually unaware by the things that caused him to become the turtle inside the shell with Shadow. He couldn't help imaging how after this case, he would be able to grab Rudy and take him far away with him. Where no one will find either of them and live happily ever after. He saw Rudolph as a kind hearted male that was misplaced in the worst punishments. He was sad also that Rudy may never see the sun set, the sky becoming different shades, the monsoons, and other little things people never appreciate.

He shook his head slightly. 'No, my love is special. He shall not die unless I know when. He will stay alive until I get out so I can pay for his exit!' Near the front rows was the adoptive mother of Scourge; giving the evil eye to Sonic. Our hero felt somewhat uncomfortable, but understood her motives. She misunderstood the situation, and what really happened will be told in front of everyone. It's quite a pity though that neither the truth, nor the screams of a thousand helps would be heard, but silenced forever.

The judge came in, bold as a stone, his hair resembled the fluffiness of cotton candy or a spider web decorating fabric. The old man's face was smudged somewhat together like metamorphic rocks that even the eyes were hard to locate. Dressed in a gown of jet black as the light touched it; made the blue hedgehog uncomfortable when he sat down next to his lawyer and recalled the fur that resembled the cloak. Next to him were two stands and a sturdy microphone. The stands of both the judge's and the questionings were neither too high nor low, but painted in a beautiful shining wood varnish. Next to the stands was a bulky man in a police uniform and on the other, a female of the same status.

The people were closing in. Sonic had begun to felt somewhat claustrophobic by the presence of the people and nearly blurred his vision from such confusion. The people stood up straight; with shoulders back, and heads high; except Sonic. He had lost all hope and pride that would be present, but little still remained for at least the prosecution of Scourge would be over. In the back row stood a male in a coffee brown button coat in black and psychedelic blue. His golden eyes remained focused on the actions of both the trial and the hedgehog.

-Sonic's P.O.V.—

For every sin, there is a punishment. For every praise, there is a gift. Why do the guilty at times never get caught? Doesn't anyone understand how difficult it is to recall such devastating events when you're trying to recover from it? I guess we will find out! I'm watching the judge pounding on the spot underneath the gravel, which creates a hollow sound. His hand removed from the handle and the Pledge was said. Even with great sadness, I spoke the words aloud, "I Pledge of Allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America. And to the republic, for which it stands, one nation, under God, Indivisible and liberty and justice for all." A deep man replied to us, "You may sit down." The trial was ready to start; with the prosecutors ready to take action, and Scourge's mom with the scary ass eyes of madness. Seriously, she must be mental! I mean seriously! Her eyes look like their going to pop out of her skull and eat me! Just turn to red and I would scream for my forsaken mother!

-Original P.O.V.—

A tall business man in a dark colored coat stood in defense of Scourge's mother, Dolores Illingworth Estrada. She was sitting down with cold bold eyes facing towards the blue hedgehog. Her skin was pale with freckles. Hair, the color of autumn's fading red leaves but frizzy like if she was zapped by an electric ray. The woman seemed cold within her soul. But, who could tell her the truth even if it was being said right under her nose. Her mind was so clogged up with hatred and sadness, who wouldn't want immediate punishment for someone they think, is responsible so that they can move on in life? Anyhow, she continued with the negative expression. Her lawyer, John Carder was a serious straightforward and tough adversary. He had a knack for influencing people, which of course was selected by an uneasy budget. It seems that Mary-Ellen knew this and was very aware that this case was not going to be easy. The trial was ready to begin.

"Good Afternoon everyone." he presented with a foreign accent from Old English. "My name is John Carder and I am here to show you all," he spoke with strange hand motions, "That Miss Dolores proves correctly over the murder of her adoptive son, Scourge." The room was silent. "Scourge, he was a lovable child. He ran and played like any other. He was curious and intelligent in his own knowledge. This boy, who could have been like anyone's child…" Carder pointed to Sonic with darting eyes and soon a finger. "Who this, _hero _decided to take the life of someone for simply interfering his space." _Hero… the way he said it made the name sound embarrassing. _"This can be found as paparazzi understanding. But to kill a CHILD," the man was cut off by a jolting voice of a woman, "Objection, my client has not yet been proven of murder and therefore should not be justified to killing!" The old judge looked at Mary-Ellen to confirm. "Sustained." "Allow me to rephrase what I meant to say." John took a second to ponder, "But the possibility of hurting a child seems all too exhilarating and unfair way to respond." In the man's arms, he carried an envelope that held documents that would be presented soon.

After those words were spoken, he released the large envelope that was held firmly under his arm. There, he pulled out long wide photographs. The first photograph he revealed was of Scourge. His eyes were bright blue crystals and his fur was painted like a meadow green. Basically, to put it to a few words, he looked like any other innocent child. John walked around the room presenting the picture to everyone in the courtroom. "This is Scourge before he went to his old home and before the attack." He said as he walked around slowly and continued, "This picture was taken just 6 months ago." After the lawyer reached the last person seated as the jury, he removed the picture and held up another. Suddenly, the expressions shown on the people were filled with disgust and sorrow.

Again, he went around the room with another photograph, but this one was more recent and gruesome. "This is Scourge when he was discovered by authorities." He paused as he looked around for reactions. When the picture was presented near Sonic, his emerald eyes locked on it. 'Why did he do this? H-How could he?' he thought before revealing blue eyelids into shutting his vision with the darkness of loneliness and shame for not being able to save him. "This child, who you see, is Scourge." He paused for further reactions and then continued. "Here he is, lying dead only because the defendant over there," he pointed, "had no heart for this child or anyone who approached him." This picture had the young green hedgehog bleeding from open eyes, burnt arms and legs, and a bullet hole though him that leaked crimson.

The pictures displayed gruesomeness of torture and pain. Something that can be very much comprehensible to Sonic. He was already the first victim and only true witness of the occurrence. Thoughts entered the blue hedgehog of memories of what happened to him. The pain…rage…and confusion. "I'm standing here for a child. Who could have been any child in the world. He was not selected because of specific reasons, so I am here to prove to you all that Scourge died by the hands of a hero," he pointed his finger toward the blue hedgehog and continued, "A hero who we've all trusted for so long. With our lives, children, and world!" the lawyer ended by dropping hand down with his index finger with it. This hand was the unoccupied one that did not hold the photograph. The envelope was clutched tightly under his arm. When the jury and judge glimpsed at the photograph well enough to upset their stomachs and almost remove their breakfast, John retrieved the picture to it's place. "First, I would like to bring my client to the stand.

Scourge's mother, pale and sad like a zombie holding a grudge was what she seemed to be to our young hero. Shocked inside but ignorant on the outside, his emerald eyes moved away as she stood up out of her seat and onto the nicely polished wooden stand. The microphone was set by one of the officers to reach her lips length so her words could be heard. Both Mary-Ellen and John took out a pen for notes. Sonic stared at the floor and begun to wonder what his cell mate must be doing. And while thoughts were becoming mempries, eyes were peering through the door of the enterance. This created a disturbing sound in the courtroom. Eyes connected to turned heads faced the sound. The brown coat dude was just entering. Sonic too looked back. He recognized the man, but did nothing since his true identity was still hidden.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Wumperfield." spoke the judge sacastically. The man nodded in a reply and sat in the back where he was neither detectable of spying his boss' prize nor any other thing that anyone would worry about. "Let's continue on shall we?" the judge continued and took out his hand to move the trial forward. "Starting with the first question Miss Dolores, according to the documents of child care, your son, Scourge was adopted right." Fish eyes looked at the lawyer, "Yes." she peeped and cried a bit more with a tissue in her bony hands. "How long have you had him?" he asked.

Her eyes looked up to control the tears and zoomed back down, "Ever since he was three years old." She blew her nose onto a overly filled tissue. "How long have you lived in the house on the moor?" "Two years. It was really dirty and broken when we moved in. Pretty ancient, but we bought it becuase he wanted to. It was also very cheap." "Cheap as in how much?" "Twenty thousand dollars. Along with the farming tools." "Where did you move to afterwards?" "Southern California of course. It was a quiet, beautiful, neighborhood." "Do you still live there or did you move somewhere else?" "We stayed there and we were going to move closer to the house on the moor because he missed his friends." Dolores cried a few more tears, "That's when..." The woman burst into tears in front of the audience. She continously murmured "Oh God."

Slowly, responsible actions were coming to Sonic. He felt as if he should have done something. Scourge saved his life because _he wanted to _! How was he to say that? Dolores recovered herself as a mature woman who wants justice, "He was, murdered..." she squealed the last word and pointed at the defendant. There, she screamed, "BY THAT THING!" The police nearby held her down by whispering for her to calm down and holding her by the wrists and pushing her down. Sonic looked back with fearfully shamed eyes. 'If only she knew the truth.' he thought. "Settle down Miss Estrada. We know this is difficult for you." Dolores did as instructed and asked for a tissue box to have with her. Of course, she was happily granted one.

Continuing on the questioning, John brought up another quote, "What do you recall when you were heading to the house?" She stuttered a bit but contained herself, "I-I saw the road was rather quiet and c-calm. But it was cold, so when we got there we rushed inside. Almost everything was the way it should have been." "Has anyone moved in after you to that house?" "Not that I am aware of. The landlord said that he might demolish it." "Then what happened when you entered?" Her eyes moved up to show recollections. While speaking and facing up, she said, "Scourge ran upstairs to what used to be his room. I stayed downstairs where there were many boxes." "Boxes of what?" "Old lamps, antiques maybe?" she responded looking back at her lawyer and nodding. "I never looked inside, but we used to always move them around when they got in the way." "So the boxes were there before you owned the house?" "Yes sir."

Yellow eyes watched dull blue fur. Sonic had been resisting showers ever since he witnessed a man who dropped the soap in the room. His fur was covered in small splotches of dark blue areas that marked his bruises. "When did you go upstairs to see the boy?" asked Carder. The mother gulped her nervousness with inner pride, 'When I heard the screaming of my boy. The stairs were broken so I fell a few times before I could get up there. But when I did, I..." she paused. "You what? Miss Dolores?" "I saw a dark figure coming at me. It's shadow was just like Sonic's! Exactly like it!" "What else happened?" "The shadow looked at me with these scary eyes that I still have nightmares about!" she cried a bit more, "They were horrible crimson eyes!" she bursted out to tears. The man looked down on the floor and then back at the judge with his last words being, "No further questions."

The judge looked over a copy of the documents that each lawyer possessed in their hands. "The defendant may now proceed." Mary-Ellen stood up and walked over to the center of the room in full audience centered voice. "Hello everyone. My name is Mary-Ellen Key and I represent the hero, Sonic the Hedgehog." Her sea colored eyes looked from corner to corner. "As current evidence of his own case AND of this case, I will prove to you all that this was mearly a misunderstanding." She turned around and looked at the cold woman. "According to what you've said about the description of your attacker, have you ever questioned yourself whether it being Mecha Sonic(Metal Sonic) or some other resemblant figure?" "Well, it was him! I saw his eyes turn from green to red." "But even in his dark form, his eyes remain green. You're saying he had red eyes and a dark color? Have you ever considered it to be Shadow?" Dolores banged her fist down in frutration, "I knew it was him! He fucking killed my son! I also saw his shoes!" "You saw his shoes?" "Yes!" The two remianed quiet.

"I would like to bring Sonic to the stand." "Permission granted." replied the judge. Sonic looked up, 'Aw crud! I must remember to not mention anything about Shadow!" His SOAP shoes clicked when his heel touched the floor. He walked over to the wooden stand seriously and without a smile for the croud. When his butt reached the seat, his eyes looked at Key. "Where were you 2 months ago?" "I was at the farm house on the moor." he answered honestly. "Were you already there for sometime?" Sonic hesitated for a response which left a 2 second moment of silence. "Y-Yes." "What were you doing there?" Gloved hands were carressing against each other behind the stand and in front of the blue hedgie. "I was with someone." "Was it your attacker?" "Yes." "What was he doing at the time?" "Sleeping I guess?" "Getting more to your case Sonic," she paused, "where was your attacker when Scourge was killed?"

Emerald eyes dropped cold. 'Oh fuck. How do I answer that.' he thought. He swore to tell the truth, so he took a deep breath and spoke, "He was... around." "Did he see Scourge get slaughtered?" "Yes." "So you're saying there were two people involved as killers?" There was a large pause. Tears fell from blue eyelids that closed up tightly. "I only knew Scourge for that time! he and I were playing with marbles until one of them fell out of reach and...oh god!" he poured tears onto gloved hands. Sonic sobbed quietly but without care. He was already broken on the inside, he was dirty and a criminal. There was certainly a point of there being that his ego was destroyed ever since the news spread about his imprisonment.

She waited until he recovered. But unlike Dolores, Sonic was a hardcore victim of much more than she could have ever been which almost broke his love for life. "Sonic, did your attacker kill Scourge?" Emerald orbs locked onto his surroundings. 'What if Shadow was here?' he thought. He quickly looked around. for any sign of his attacker or apprentice. Over on the far side, he saw a familiar face, but was fooled by the famed Matt Wumperfield alias. "I don't remember. It was so dark." "Can you tell us what your side of the story is then?" Sonic closed his eyelids and tried to remember only what was necessary to be told and not the whole scene. "I went to get the marble that was rolling away until someone came over to me." "Could you provide more details?" Sonic opened his eyes, "He, grabbed me and had begun to beat me really badly and Scourge got on him so he could let me go." He stopped for a moment and continued. "But when I got away, he tried not t leave any evidence behind and shot him." "So what you're saying is that someone tried to injure you but Scourge tried to protect you; that resulted to his death?" A yes was taken as a response with nodding.

"Is there any evidence that you know that may have been able to prove this?" "Yes. It was taped by a white hedgehog. I've seen him very often, but I never knew his name." "He taped you?" "Yes." it took our cerclean hero to find out that the information he was giving was like walking on a highwire to cross two buildings. She paused for a moment. This was big because if there was a tape, then there should be evidence to both crimes! "Are you saying that someone has been recording you from your own case attacks as to also of Scourge?" "Yeah, I think he was with the same guy who attacked Dolores' son. I'm not sure though. Maybe there were two guys and he was working for both!" Mary-Ellen nodded. "Understood. There are no more questions your honor." The judge nodded back, "Thankyou Ms. Key."

"Would John Carder like to question the defendant?" "Yes." replied John to the judge. "Permission granted." The senior replied back and watched the opposer's lawyer come to arise. "Sonic, according to the information given in this trial, you were victimized by someone in the farm house way before Dolores and her son came. Is that correct?" The blue one gulped nervously, "Yes." "Your attacker tends to have an assistant. Or do you not know?" "I'm sure he does. He videotapes me all the time when he's around. I'm just not sure if he was also with the other guy that came to kill Scourge." "But you don't know if there was a different guy." They both had begun to raise their voices to a tightening conversation. "I am aware of that, but the last time I was in contact with him, he was asleep."

Carder took out a file which was a copy of Fred Grayson's notes. "Really? because it says here that you said that your attacker was always aware of where you were." There was a short pause. 'Shit! Now you're screwed!' Sonic rubbed the inner cold that rushed through his body; just recalling the memories. "I..." The lawyer smiled. "Someone's withholding a lie." "I am not!" he yelled back in quick anger. Somehow, the hero had snapped after those words were spoken. "If you had any idea what I've been through, you wouldn't be pressuring me so hard for the truth. Do you have any idea what it's like to hide in a room all day?! Do you know what it's like to never know what's going on because of extreme paranoia? Tell me! If you haven't, then why are you making this so hard for me?" The judge smashed his gravel. "Settle down Sonic!" A female voice stood from the crowd. "Objection! My client is being stressed out by his voluntary speech." The old man looked over at the woman with a serous face. "Sustained." "Allow me to rephrase for you, sensitive one." proposed the rude man and continued, "If there is no evidence for a statement, how do you intend to back up what you are saying?"

Sonic looked down at his feet. He had promised himself multiple times to never reveal the truth of what occurred so many months ago. But a thought ran through his mind like the rush of the wind. 'What would your friends want? Weren't you always the one who's destiny was to keep peace and bring justice? His eyes were strong as he faced the crowd. Unknowingly of the consequences, he spoke out. "I knew the killer. He was my friend from a long time ago until he tricked me and has been torturing me ever since! He tried killing Scourge and his mother as a way to block off witnesses. He killed my friends!" Blue eyelids closed down and released a waterfall of tears.

At the back of the courtroom, the brown coat dude watched with a smirk on his face. "My, my, what will Shadow do when he finds out what you've done."

-  
I got sleepy while doing this. And the guy in the back with psychidelic blue was suppose to be silver i guess. But I'll make sure he plays a roll somehow cause he sounds interesting (in other words i developed another person by accident)


	24. The Right and the Wrong

Damages  
By: Shadowluz07  
'The Right and the Wrong'

Kicking cans of soda and skateboarding on the side walk was something that was done usually by any child. It was being done near the apartments that ran through the 500's. Jacob, Margaret's son, had been living with a friend first named Robert. The boy had a loose shirt with red borders with a dark blue coloring. His hair was flipped away from his freckled face that held eye sockets with blue irises. Blue jeans and skating black shoes didn't seem at all to fit in well, but what did he care? Jacob had been borrowing clothes from his former ally even though he only had the color gray all over him. Robert was riding on a skateboard in the sidewalk, while Jacob followed so he could reveal the death place of his mother.

Heading over near the 520's they stopped in front a restaurant labeled for selling pizza of the highest quality and freshness. It was called, Pablo's Pizza in red letters. Next to it was a curb leading to a shopping mall the size of Wal-Mart. Between them was where blue eyes stared with shock. It was covered in yellow investigation tape. The Crime Scene Investigators had left within an hour ago; it was okay to take a peek at the fallen ashes. Robert's mouth dropped wide when his skateboard reached to a halt and Jacob's feet stopped tapping the floor. "This is your mom?!" he asked terrified. "Yes. It's what's left of her at least and her friend Sam. "Shit! They  
disintegrate!" The boy crossed his arms, "You think I wasn't aware of that when it happened?" Robert raised his arms innocently, "I didn't mean it like that." He replied.

While blue eyes gazed upon the ashes, a hedgehog across the street labeled 519 had the door open to dispose of a body to the trash. Luckily, one of the boys noticed his work. "What is that guy carrying?" asked Robert. Jacob looked up. He quickly recognized the hedgehog's face. He stuttered to respond. His knees shook and his heart pounded fast. He had found the killer of his mother! "That's him!" he pointed, "he killed my mother!" Robert looked at Jacob for the moment. A huge pain was inflicted upon the back of Jacob's head. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked while rubbing his head. "You witnessed this murder and you didn't even know that the killer lived right across the street?!" Jacob remained silent and ashamed of the insult. His eyes dropped with his head. "Guess you could say that was my blond moment." "Exactly!" his companion pointed out. Shadow returned to his apartment and locked it shut. An idea reached the adolescent cerebrum of Robert. "Hey, let's go see what he threw away; a dead body or something!" The other gave a deep stare, "Are you fucking crazy? He blew up my mom and you want me to go through HIS shit?" Robert nodded happily with great expression of adventure. Jacob, on the other hand, had created disagreeing gestures but proceeded anyways.

They crossed the street and looked within the large 12 foot long trash collection of the waste management. The odor of decomposing items filtered their nostrils. "Oh my gosh, it smells!" commented Robert before noticing the wide black plastic bag. Disgusted faces were plastered onto their faces like masks. A finger pointed out the long bag. "That must be it!" he said and was ready to jump inside. A hand grasped the ankle of the boy. He turned around, "Aren't you coming Jacob?" "We're going to jump in a dumpster?" Robert saw no intentions of turning back now. He was on private grounds anyway. "Well, yeah? Let's go!" The two soon jumped in the horrifying mixture of trash. Sadly, Robert, the adventurous, landed directly on an open bag of scat. Jacob noticed and laughed out loud. Serious eyes looked into joyful ones. "That was so not funny Jacob." No matter, the teenager continued on with his childish laughter but soon reached understanding to shut the hell up before someone thinks of seeking them. They swam through loads of trash in which one boy would need a bath and the other, some Febreeze.

The bag was lying there with a tight knot on it. Both boys looked forward to opening the bag by unwrapping it. When they did, a smell that reached their noses smelled like raw cow meat but their eyes unwrapped to show a deceased being. Jacob backed away slowly, "Holy shit!" he blurted out at the sight of it. His body looked cold by the discoloration. The echidna's medium tone skin faded snow white and the blood had become somewhat dry. The dead body was of Knuckles the Echidna, but neither of them knew him. Tears feel from Jacob's eyelids and past his eyelashes. This was the second witnessing crime he had thought to have seen. Robert looked at his friend with concern. "Sorry man." He tied the body back up, until something came out of it. He had caught the indication of an item near his pocket. It was a disc in a blue CD holder that contained no name. He trotted through the rough terrain and showed Jacob, "This might have some value." Robert said and handed him the disc, which he accepted warmly. The two crawled out after an emotional moment and skated home smelling like walking trash cans.

Sorry, I kind of rushed that part. By the way, scat is animal poop.

"I am aware that you are very nervous Mr. Sonic. But, let me gather some information that may interest the jury." John Carder took out a few index cards and read the text on them aloud, "Why didn't you run away from your attacker?" Serious eyes darted at the man angrily, "I have the right to not answer that." "Were you tied up, did he hold anyone hostage?" "I'm not telling you anything!" Sonic yelled back with great emotion. "Was it that," he walked a few steps forward, "You may have stayed to enjoy another, shed of fresh blood?" There was deep silence in the room. "What?!" asked the blue hedgehog, "The one thing I would never do is the stupid idea of what you think is what happened!" John smirked, "Think I'm getting nasty at you, don't you?" Mary-Ellen spoke up, "Objection your honor, Carder here is harassing my client!" The judge slammed his gravel, "Sir! You are not allowed to say such statement that is not permitted to this case!" John apologized quickly and continued nicer, "What happened after he was killed?" Sonic pondered. Tears were still present, but he spoke up anyway, "He began beating me after I hit him for it." He sniffed on every so occasion, "After a while, he left me alone."

How long were you beaten by him?" "About ten minutes." "How did he beat you?" "Chains, knives, and… h-his body." "You said you knew this person who killed Scourge. Why did he kill him then?" More tears developed within the hedgehog. "He…" his eyes zoomed throughout the room in search of familiar faces. The only people he knew was Mary-Ellen, Dolores, John, and Helen. She was invited to come even though it was her fault for his imprisonment. "H-he didn't want anyone to know a-bout us." "Us?" he replied back with motive. Sonic tried correcting his answer, but was interrupted. "It's not lke that," Sonic tried saying. "So you made amends with your attacker. It can happen to be against torture and somewhat fond of it." The blue hedgehog slammed his hands on the platform in front him and growled at the microphone, "I NEVER LIKE ANYTHING HE DID! You don't know what it feels like!" Shivers went down his spine. What was he saying? Was he unveiling the 6 month long secret already when he is still too vulnerable? Memorable words whispered imaginably into his ears, "I will find you, and I will kill you if you dare speak about this from your lips."

For this moment, he felt as if the past became the present. The memories were coming back. The chilly rooms that held deceased people. The dirty ass bathrooms. The nails… The weapons with blood on them. He could see himself being molested and nearly raped by Shadow in the most malice moments of his life. He was too weak. "Too weak." He thought. "Weak…" Tears ran down his cheeks like rivers of blood when inserted to places for donations. "Pardon?" asked John. Green eyes were visible, but the markings of passed tears remained. "I can't say anymore. He will come for me. He will kill me." "Who? Your attacker? Because as far as you should know, you may not know where he is." "He lurks everywhere. He will find me! That's why I've been hiding all this time! No one can help me!" The judge looked rather soft of the heart for once, rather than a cold hearted stubborn old hag. He tapped his gravel softly and spoke aloud, "We are heading off subject. Remember we are not focusing on his case, but of Scourge's." John replied back, "Your honor, I find it appropriate to go over his case a bit just to have some things clarified as to there may be a connection between him and his attacker which could result in simple planning." The judge found it reasonable but made sure it would not get out of hand. Even though this was allowed, John had no other question or anything to say.

"Does the defense have anything to say?" spoke the judge. Mary Ellen looked up after finishing her notes. "No, your honor." He nodded back. "Very well." He looked at Sonic warmly, "Sonic, you may step down now." The hedgehog got off the stage and walked over to Mary-Ellen and proceeded into following her in his return to the prison. He just hoped that Rudy was still alive. Meanwhile, Dolores made no eye contact with Sonic, as if this trial brought her some good. Still, she looked creepy. The brown coat dude, followed right behind everyone else, but kept his yellow eyes on lock to the blue blur. Sonic returned to the car he came in and was driven to the prison once again. The sky was becoming a more Trix like color with brighter pink, orange, and yellow than before. Silver jumped into Shadow's car and called his boss through the Bluetooth system in the car.

_Sonic touched Shadow passionately. His hand reached a delicate part of him. The black one moaned loudly, knowing what was to come. Two gloved hands caressed around his hips. The blue one had a large erection and was ready to proceed in his doings. Soon, Sonic began humping on his now loved one. Shadow moaned aloud, "Oh yes!" He pleaded more speed and pressure. "Harder!" he pleaded and did he go. _

Suddenly, the dark hedgehog's phone vibrated with a loud ring. Shadow snapped out of his imaginings. He released the grip on his groin and wiped his hands with Clorox wipes. He read the name and growled, "Aw fuck, why the hell does he keep doing this to me?!" he grabbed the phone miserably and pushed it to his ear. "What?!" he hollered into the speaker. When it got to the receiver's ear, it hit him as a sharp pain. "Ow! Don't need to be mad! I bring you good news!" Shadow tapped his fingers on the wooden furniture in his office. "What could be better than my time ALONE?!" "Sorry sir. Were you masturbating again?" The black one blushed and bit his lip. 'Fuck! How did he know?' He nodded and replied back, "What did you call me for?" "Shadow..." he hesitated. "WHAT SILVER?! ANSWER ME!" The white one snickered, "Sonic spilled the beans, but they haven't reached hot water on you yet." "He, what?!" "Uh-hu that's right. He told about what you did to him and how he blames it all on you!" "Get back here as soon as possible. We have some work to do." clarified the hedgehog before hanging up. Something was hatching inside the psychopath's mind. He laughed evilly aloud.

Jacob's House

After doing tiresome errands for the day, the boys went over to their computer to install the software within the hidden disc. Jacob got the CD and placed it inside the computer's acceptable area for discs of this value. Robert came into the room where the computer was at. The room was sloppy. With a half tidy bed and the room smelling like dirty feet. Luckily, they both have gotten used to the awful odor without Febreeze. The display on the gray monitor turned from a snowboarding wallpaper to a blue background. On the side of the computer was a popcorn machine making the treat they would soon devour. The screen then showed the first letters. "The following is to be returned to its owner if found. Or he will hunt you down and kill you at night." Jacob blinked and tried not to show fear. Robert sensed this and laughed,

"Do you actually thin someone will kill you?" "Y-yes." His friend nodded in a cheerful mood. "You never change." he said and faced the screen. The words faded to show new white ones that said, "6 months ago." The popcorn machine beeped with the food ready. Robert removed the popcorn and placed it a bowl for them both to share and locked the door so that his mother would not enter. Both boys placed the food into their mouths and chewed it slowly as they watched the letters go by and the video begin to play.

Back at Shadow's Apartment

Silver parked the glossy black Hummer back to the public driveway and walked over to Shadow's doorsteps. His shoes hit the hard cement and made a clicking noise as if he had heels. (but he didn't.) The door was blank. It had white paint over it and a now-bronze doorknob that the landlord will never replace. But the black hedgehog never really cared unless it was so messed up that anyone could enter with ease. The white hedgehog knocked on the door three times. Inside, Shadow was walking over to the door. Though he was miserable about the incompletion, he felt as if his desires would be coming true very…very… soon. Red eyes looked through a hole and saw a white figure. The hedgehog removed the chained lock and opened the door quickly. His ally quickly proceeded inward. The door was closed shut. "Lock the door." Spoke the owner of the home. Silver did what was told.

The hedgehog wasn't always this obedient though. But nor was he such a slave he can at times seem to be. Shadow went over to his rolling chair that was in his office. He looked at Silver, who was standing in front of him with all ears. "Did Sonic say anyone that was involved?" "He mentioned you. But the jury doesn't know who you are. Not your name or description." "Very well…" Shadow replied, looking down and putting a finger near his mouth that flicked back his lip. Silver gulped and continued. "But that old hag…"

The black one's eyes shot back up. "What old hag?" "The boy's mother. It seems that she recognized your eye color. But that's all she seems to know." "That's still too much for her to know." The white hedgehog felt an uncomfortable feeling within himself. "Are you going to kill her?" "Why do you ask with such concern?" Silver bit on his lower lip. Shadow sensed that there was a disturbance within his companion. He nodded and walked up to him. He placed a dark arm over a light shoulder. Silver faced him forwardly. Their eyes met; red and yellow. Their faces seem to have drawn nearer, nearer… "I know your secret." Shadow whispered softly and close to his lips. Silver shivered and his heart pounded loudly in his chest. His eyelids lowered as Shadow closed in on him. Soon, they were and inch away from a forbidden kiss. A lip had begun to twitch, while that of the dark hedgehog formed a smirk and he snickered. "But you know I only love Sonic." The dazed hedgehog couldn't reply. "I know it bothers you in seeing that I am trying to get someone that doesn't love me and you are just begging for me to love you." The white hedgehog backed away about half a ruler length. 'How does he know all this?' Pupils widened with the yellow irises.

Shadow laughed a bit and smiled in a sinister manner. "You really shouldn't ask how I know." "I have no idea what you're talking about." "Oh, so you're resisting now?" He shook his head in shame for Silver. "I pity you. You've been so good at following orders. Yet, you resist the one thing you've held in so long?" "What are you saying? I don't have an interest in you!" "So, it wouldn't mean anything if we kissed?" "NO!" The dark one laughed at the white one's response. "You can't fool me. I know all too well." To protect his secret, he knew he had to provoke a situation fast! A thought quickly went to his mind. "I threw away the tape!" 'Shit! Not that!' he thought and quickly covered his mouth and fled to the kitchen. Shadow stood there dumbstruck. His eye twitched vigorously. A hollering voice reached the heavens. "SILVER THE HEDGEHOG! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" He charged to the kitchen in search of him using death defying eyes. The hidden hedgehog rocked back and forth nervously underneath the sink. Shadow slammed everything he opened. From cupboards, refrigerator doors, and bottom drawers.

The black one suddenly threw off the towel. He sighed and walked away. Silver came out from under the sink slowly and crept out of the kitchen. His eyes caught Shadow on the phone. "Tails, I need you to get me in there." Tails replied back from his workshop, "That would be hard Shadow. The whole prison is like a maze!" The dark one slammed his fist down on the wooden desk. "If your ass could get in there, get me in there somehow then!" "Okay! Okay! Don't rush me! Listen, I can pass you the phone to the jail keeper. Maybe you could persuade him." Shadow groaned but decided to take the chance. "Alright then." He confirmed. The fox nodded and connected the black hedgehog to the jail-keeper. "Yes, this is Bob." There was a long conversation that lasted almost half the time Silver was watching. He couldn't tell what Shadow was offering because frankly, he'll do anything to get what he wants. Except sex though, that's the only thing he is seriously strict about. Shadow might be an evil, cold hearted creature, but in reality, he's an honest, true-loving hedgehog that will stop at nothing to obtain his goals. Somehow, white ears were ale to pick up some words.

Prison Phone Call

"$500 right? Okay then. I'll be right over there. Just have the pest over in the room by the time I get there." Said Shadow. Bob nodded and agreed to do his assignment. The bold man hung up and walked towards Rudy's cell. His uniform covered in dust, sand, and some other powdery stuff. The footsteps created by the boots echoed through the halls and soon reached Rudolph's eardrums. "When it did, he was wake and his eyes turned the same left directional side. When Bob reached him, he was called forth with his full name, Rudolph Andrew Nelson. With the sound of his full name, the brown one rose up and held up his wrists saying, "I'm ready." Bob handcuffed the boy and replied back, "You're not dying… yet." Brown eyes faced up, "What?" "Just follow me." He indicated and was being followed by the prisoner who would soon be filled with emotional, physical, and spiritual torture. They reached the electric chair; a row behind where he was at. At the room, Bob opened the door and allowed the prisoner to enter. In the middle of the room was a desk. Two chairs on each side. On one chair, sat a luscious ebony dark hedgehog. In the darkness of the room, Shadow's smile luminated the room as his words were spoken out. "I've been waiting for you."


	25. What They've Done

Damages  
By: Shadowluz07  
'What They've Done'

Electric Chair Room

The brown hedgehog twitched a muscle. He recognized the hedgehog and automatically knew his name. Shadow is that popular anyway. "Shadow?" he asked. The other smirked back, "Sit down." He commanded. Rudy did as told; sat on the wooden chair that had a lose nail on chipped off of it. "Why are you here?" Rudy was rather confused. Why would Shadow come to a juvenile stranger and see him in person? "I know who you are Rudolph," Shadow proclaimed seriously. "You never told Sonic about what you did, did you?" "I have no idea what you're talking abo-""You know exactly what I mean! You're charged with sodomy and rape of the 7 year old boy, you fucking retard!" "What are you saying?" replied the brown hedgehog; still seeming shocked about his presence. The ebony hedgehog grew mad, and flipped over the table that separated the two. Rudy stood up from the damaged chair and walked cautiously away. "

"GO AWAY!" He screamed and ran to the exit. The black hedgehog quickly sprinted forward with his fire powered shoes to block the way. "Where do you think you're going?" he snickered and pushed his knees up high. Suddenly, a rushing pain went through his body. Rudolph was in extreme pain and grabbed on to the area between his legs. Shadow seized the opportunity and reached for the shins. With that, the adolescent was being strapped onto the electric chair. Seeing what was occurring to him, the brown one struggled to be free. What chances did he have for survival?

The heme eyed colored hedgehog was determined to kill. Visuals played in his mind. "How did it feel Rudy? After you raped that boy so many times?" "Stop it." Rudolph replied back. To shut him up, Shadow retrieved duck tape and placed it over his mouth. Rudy frustrated to break free, even though he knew what his fate was. "Did the boy yell for his mommy just like his sisters?" "Stop it!" Rudy murmured to the black one's question. "I'm sorry? Am I hurting you?" He apologized sarcastically and walked over to sporting supplies. He took out a golf club and ice skates.

Like a mad man, Shadow's face was priceless. His eyes were widened all the way. His smile revealed all his teeth. His nostrils were up high and visible if you looked closely. The grunting noise was really disturbing though. "Does this hurt?" he asked before inflicting a golf club past his groin. You could feel what Rudy was feeling if you saw his widely opened eyes and streaming tears. "No answer? Okay, let's try something else." Shadow grabbed the skates and grasped Rudolph's battered groin. The feeling was very unpleasant for the young one. "You dare hurt innocent lives with your self conceiving lust and now, you shall feel what I feel!" Just then, a quick swipe finished what was last of his ability to produce children. "I have just removed your ability to produce and you shall no longer use that to harm another young soul again! Especially my Sonic!" More tears fell from hazel eyes and curse words were muffled within the duck tape. Shadow stared at him for a while and put down his weapons of torment. Then, he removed the gray thick tape from his mouth.

As soon as it was removed, violent phrases were being used. "FUCK YOU!" he yelled aloud by the extreme pain he was feeling. "I could say the same thing about you. BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE PATHETIC CREATURE!" "HE LOVES ME AND YOU CAN'T DO SHIT ABOUT THAT!" Shadow growled and placed his gloved hand under the boy's sensitive part of the neck. Rudy started to choke. Slowly, his face changed colors and his eyes were becoming redder by the second! Before the end could come, Rudolph was released. The young one gasped for multiple amounts of air for his lungs. Shadow stared at his victim was a big smug and great feeling of revenge. He was seeing the one he wished to vanquish grow so weak beside him. "I don't understand why such a beautifully gifted hedgehog would want such a weakling as you." Rudy panted heavily loud.

He was surprised to be alive without a groin. "FUCK IT HURTS!" he yelled uncaringly. "Hmph, you bother a small injury of losing a dildo and the only thing you can say is that it hurts?! You're more pathetic than I thought Rudolph." Shadow walked around his victim in a vulture manner. "I, who have suffered more than you could ever imagine. I, who have kept countless promises that I have always kept, but sacrificed everything to complete them! You know not pain, but grief of losing something for the first time!" All that was replied back from the youngster were shrieks of terrorizing pain. Riverbeds were constructed underneath his eyes. His wrists and ankles struggled for freedom. "It's time for me to end this!" Shadow proudly stated as he walked over to the electric switch. Hazel eyes looked petrified at flammable ruby ones. The last that was heard of the young teenager were screams of pain and a loud buzz.

On Highway

In the car, Sonic was held captive with his wrists locked together with metal handcuffs. An officer was there next to him. He was sitting down in his dark blue uniform and staring at the blue hedgehog for any movement of escape he might get. Our hero was watching the view. Trees and bushes were fast forwarding as they rode past them at 60MPH. He liked it when the car stopped because he had a clear view of the things. The slanted eyed officer looked at Sonic cautiously and noticed his green eyes gazing at the road. "Don't even try to escape." Spoke the Asian officer. The blue one blinked and looked back at the policeman, "I don't plan on escaping. Where can I go to if I'm scared of going off my own…" he looked back out the window and continued, "While he is out there?" The officer scratched his light scalp with brown hairs. "Who's he?" "The reason I'm… afraid." said the sad erizo. The driver, who was Mary-Ellen, moved her eyes towards the mirror and looked at the policeman. He was staring at the view as he thought about what Sonic said. "Sonic's such a mystery now. He used to be so open." Mary-Ellen said solemnly. "Yeah… wonder what happened to the poor guy." muttered Officer Mark Grayson.

Robert's House

Watching Shadow's tapes was like a horror movie that contained lesbian sex scenes. The boys were really hooked on to it. The popcorn was eventually ignored and the drinks were untouched. Their eyes were glued onto the screen like flies on honey. Their mouths were wide open; jaw hanging out. What they were watching, was far more than they expected. The blue screen then displayed for them the next category; 2 Months Ago.

**2 Months Ago **

The camera is revolving back and forth vigorously. All that was visible was a blurring movement of something. Suddenly, it stopped and a hedgehog collapsed on the floor. Another hedgehog; a tall adult charcoal hedgehog came running at him and grabbed the vulnerable one by the collarbone. The victim's feet were held high as he choked. Emerald eyes were looking at the ceiling as if he was pleading for mercy. "I dare you to repeat what you said." Spoke the dark one. The blue one gasped for any air he could take. "I…" "SAY IT!" "I…I…" he tried to speak as the salty tears poured down his pale face. Before the words could come out, the ebony hedgehog threw our hero to the hard nailed wall. It hurt badly because some of the rusted nails were twisted either in or out. Usually, when Sonic gets slammed into one of the walls, he gets about five jabs. The young one yelped in agony.

The camera was still focusing on the blue hedgehog, but Shadow was visible at some point when he came up close to Sonic; which was where the camera had a clear view of him. A gloved hand with a ringed bracelet reached for blue quills. He pulled a large part of his quills with a firm grip. There was another yelp of pain. "You've worn out my patience; I can no longer hold my emotions in Sonic! You're going to have to give in at some point you kno-" "Fuck you!" replied the youngster and spat saliva onto the adult's muzzle. Shadow gratefully licked the saliva near his lips and wiped away the rest with his hand. "Oh, really…" he smirked and looked over to his right side. The camera moves right behind Shadow as he drags Sonic to another room. What torture would he have to face this time?

The film is focusing on a mid-shot of Shadow dragging Sonic because the teenager would not move on his own. As they traveled around, the only thing that made sense in the whole background was the feeling of the room being gray or really dark brown. The only thing that was interesting in the path was the craziness of there being s many left over items. There was a loft they passed at the 2nd floor. In the whole house, there are only three bathrooms, and four rooms. Two rooms are down and the others are either on the 2nd or 3rd floor. Shadow was heading towards the third floor; the room where it was considered the most haunted. The two were taken upstairs and Sonic tried helping himself by walking a bit. When they reached it, the door was different from the rest of the rooms, or even the entire house!

The door did not have any nails that stuck out. It was painted black and had the hinges together. It is as if a natural disaster destroyed this house, except for the room. There were rumors that it belonged to that of a girl that died trying to be exorcised. Then again, how would we know? The door knob was polished gold. Shadow walked over to the door and opened it with the twist of his wrist. In the room, it was mostly plain with the exception of a television, drawer, and bed.

**Sonic's P.O.V. (not shown on film)

My legs were tired of being hit by rusty nailed doors. My ankle got sore from the drag. I looked around quickly to check of what I could be tested towards this time. There were no cleaning products, weapons, or anything Shadow can use to attack me. After a while of thinking, I looked at the bed, TV, and drawer. I widened my eyes because my mind just notified me to get out. There was a bed, and we were talking about tolerance and the temptation to do something. I then realized too late after I noticed my body was being thrown to the bed. Shadow closed the door behind him and inserted a lock. Was he really to rape me? All the camera could capture was that I was forced into the room and Shadow shutting it. Later, he gave me the look. I hate the look.

**2 Months (continued)  
The camera film skips towards Scourge's killing.

Reality

The children are stunned by Shadow's malicious ways and seeing their hero fall into being a victim. The worst scene was that of Scourge. The unrevealed explanation begins here. After Scourge was killed, Sonic and Shadow began a big fight. They wrestled roughly and violently. Sonic threw punches and kicks in which Shadow went more aggressive with thick bites and scratches. Sonic was shown to be bitten on the neck, arm, wrist, and ear. Scarred by scratches on his ears and chest. There were some sexual points of where the dark one would press his light red tongue over the blood that shed off Sonic's body.

The boys were still staring at the screen, until they heard a knock on the door. Both of their eyes and heads faced the movable wood. A voice called out their names. "Come out of there! Supper's ready!" "We're busy right now Mom!" The woman behind the door glared at the wood with her green eyes. "You better open this door! Or I'm going to start thinking wrong about you boys!" "Mom! I'm not gay! We're watching something." Somehow, those words snapped her and just before she could break the lock with her bare hands, the screen skipped into a gruesome line of events. There was blood stained on the camera as it revealed the young green hedgehog lying on the floor with gore like features. The boys' eyes were half opened as the camera zoomed in on the boy's face as a mid shot. The wounds revealed unbearable agony that lead to his fatality. He had bullet wounds and holes from being stabbed. Bruises were on the corpse as well, could it have been during or after the murder?

Light colored eyes sought the two teenagers. Her light eyebrows were narrowing down to her nose and her lips formed a frown. "What are you boys watching that is so important? Porn I imagine?" "Not exactly Ma'" "What do you mean not exactly? Robert Andrew Hyder, you better explain yourself!" she yelled at her son with his entire name. The noise of the television distracted her. She could hear the moaning of a male and the yelping of another. She turned around and widened her eyes. Sonic was being harassed by Shadow wile being beaten by a leather belt. (The real kind made of cow) One hand was on the neck of the blue one and the other held the painful weapon. "What… is… this?" she asked in astonishment without removing her eyes from the screen. "We found it in the garbage where this dead body was." Admitted Robert while his companion stared profoundly at the screen.

"Why the fudge are you children watching this! This is… gay porn! This is madness!" She looked back at the boys. "Get your asses out of the room now!" she hollered. "Mrs. Hyder, this film was near a dead body that came out of the same place of the killer of my mom!" Jacob said before was excused. The woman blinked. "Are you saying that…?" Her head moved back to the screen. Sonic was being molested as he was grabbed between the legs. Shadow smiled with lust in his eyes and a tongue licking the hedgehog's back. But Sonic's face was covered in this scene.

"This is the same guy who killed your mother?" "We're watching him torture some guy in here. The one with the blue hair." Jacob corrected Robert, "No, they're quills. Not hair." "Jesus Christ! What a mad man!" she shrieked as she watched the screen. Suddenly, her mind rang as the rag over Sonic's face was removed. Her eyes recognized the hedgehog when she saw his face. Lady Hyder was petrified with both fear and confusion. Her son noticed this and approached her. "Mom, are you okay? Supper must be getting cold by now." He was surprised to find her still staring. "That's…" she didn't finish. "That's who?" asked Jacob. "S-Sonic. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" "Thee Sonic? The one who kicked Dr. Eggman's butt all those years?" "YES! YES! It's him! I know it!" Her eyes began to water. Robert immediately turned off the film after the formation of tears was public. The boys stared at the woman as she faced them.

***

After some time of recovering, she took the boys to the kitchen for some chicken soup. But the memory of the film stuck to their heads. As the family ate; this was just Robert and his mother for the occasion, the TV. was on in the nearby room. It was Channel 11 News that was on. The reporter; a dark woman in braids; was talking about celebrities. Eventually, she got to Knuckles. "One of Sonic's friends was found DEAD inside of a black trash bag that had opened by either a previous member or was carelessly wrapped. Investigators and detectives identified him as Knuckles the Echidna." The camera on the reporter cuts onto a picture of a black bag on a gurney. Camera cuts back to reporter in area.

"Many fans are still asking the number one question for about six months now. Where is Sonic? He wandered around the streets and suddenly vanished along with the disappearance of his friends. Not only was that body recovered; near an old yard that leads up to a moor; was the body of thirteen year old named Amy Rose." A picture is revealed of her past healthy status. "Her body was found shockingly in pieces! Deputies confirmed this as a homicide investigation but every attempt to search the home was unsuccessful.

"Jesus!" shrieked Robert's mother. The two adolescents stared at the television with glaring eyes and their mouths chewing on moist vegetables and white meat chicken that leaves you drooling for more. The story continued on, "There are rumors that Sonic is now in custody within the Station Square Prison. No one within the building is willing to respond to us with further information, but we have heard from several witnesses at the recent trial that he was turned in for murdering a young hedgehog. We will keep live on the scene and will be back with anymore information that we can find. This is Tina reporting live from Town Hall." The screen shifts to again another reporter with sports.

"If this is true, we must tell the authorities." Proclaimed Robert. Her eyes met his at the moment. "You're right. We cannot let these people imprison Sonic for something while that madman is still walking around free. Did you find anything that might explain about the murder?" "Well, I did see a green hedgehog being shot from a black hedgehog. I'm sure it was not Sonic because he was looking at the guy with the gun." "What about you Jacob? Did you see anything?" she moved her head to see his face. He was a bit nervous mixed with excitement. "I don't know who that guy was. We should go to the next trial and tell them what we saw." "They won't believe us if we just tell them dummy!" "QUIET ROBERT!" his mother hollered and continued to speak with Jacob softly, "Bring the disk and we'll show them. But we also need to know who did this?" "The trial should be next week, I think." Hypothesized one of the boys. "Great, we'll start soon." She said in pride and walked off to the refrigerator. "Let's go then!" yelled Robert. His mom turned around with a sarcastic look, "I meant after you finish supper." Her son groaned and placed his spoon back into the yellow water of chicken and floating carrots and corn.

Entry to Prison

In an open parking lot, the car was coming to an open space for officers. The wheels curved near a pole and rested in place. The loud engine sounded off and the golden key was turned outward. The driver looked to the back and spoke, "We're here. Lead him out Mark." The Asian nodded and opened the door for the prisoner. Sonic walked out without the use of his hands and his head down. Mary-Ellen watched him leave and quickly spoke before Mark shut the door. "I'll see you soon Sonic." Once the door was shut, the driver watched Sonic as he was taken to the prison. The blue hedgehog's head was facing the ground and his eyes were closed. He simply walked from where he was pulled from and soon looked up at the sky. Thoughts of freedom came to his head and reminded him of Rudolph.

Mark opened the door as he presented an ID and the machine scanned it. When he stepped back into the cold building; a chilling feeling reached our hero. He recognized it and it didn't feel right. Memories of the dark house were approaching. He could smell the rotting flesh and feel the gloved hands upon him. Sonic shivered as he walked. Mark stared at him with concern. "Are you alright?" he asked. The blue one faced him, "I'm a bit uncomfortable." They then passed through the cell aisle B10-B20. Sonic's cell was B-15. "Well, we're here. I wonder where Bob is." Suddenly, whispers were coming from the far end of the cell aisles and cafeteria. Sonic perked his ears high in search of the sound. He blinked and looked at the door to the café. "I think he's there." He stated. Mark turned and looked at the green colored door and silver knob.

"Okay." He walked over to it and looked through the window. "I see Bob, and some other guy." "What other guy?" "It's hard to see, but he's really short compared to Bob." "Maybe he's new. How tall is he?" "About your height. He looks a lot like you too." The words struck Sonic like a silver bullet. He felt his body freeze and is joints locked. He gulped and tried to speak, "He looks l-like me?!" "Wait, I think it's a girl." Those last words released his lock. He swore that he was ready to pass out. "Okay. We should go in." Mark nodded and opened the door. Bob was talking to a stranger. "Yes. It's been done." The stranger smirked and looked towards Mark. "Who are you?" he asked before seeing the prisoner behind him. "I was just going to ask Bob for the key so I could get this guy to his cell." The janitor looked at Sonic, who was staring blankly at him. "Sure, but he won't be returning, someone has requested him to the other rooms." "What do you mean?" asked Sonic as he stepped forward. Dark eyes noticed the hedgehog. "You'll be taken to a visitor's room for a while because someone requested to speak with you without interruptions." "Oh." The hero replied, but somehow thought he recognized the stranger's voice.

"Have we met? Your voice is so familiar." The stranger smirked again. "He he, I don't need to answer that." The officer looked around. "Well, I believe my work here is done." He removed Sonic's handcuffs and walked out the door as Mary-Ellen and his partner waited impatiently for him. "Come this way." Bob insisted as he led him to the room. The stranger followed, which made Sonic uncomfortable. "Just go to your left after you reach the end of this row and enter. Your visitor will arrive shortly." The blue one nodded and walked off. The man stayed with the stranger as Sonic walked off on his own. But as he was walking, a voice in his head spoke to him. It was saying to look back. He stopped his SOAP shoes and looked back. The two males were talking and everything was going in slow motion in Sonic's mind as the next events played. Bob turned to look at Sonic. He ran and pushed him into the room and our hero looked back and he saw the face of the stranger. His heart became cold and his mind was dying off. The stranger continued to walk inside the room. He lifted his black hood and the first thing his eyes saw before he blacked out was lusting ruby eyes.


	26. Scarred

Damages  
By:Shadowluz07  
'Scarred'

_Black, all I could see was black. I felt sore all over as I've always felt back at the worn down house. I didn't want to open my eyes because I feared that everything was just a dream. I could feel the breeze that seeped through the holes in the wooden walls. It is like if I never left that day. I don't know if I'll wake up in that awful place or in my cell. But I was scared to open them still. Suddenly, the breeze could no longer be felt. It could have been my imagination. Then, a voice came to my ears, 'Are you up yet?" It sounded familiar. I liked the voice because it was high-pitched like Amy's. I'm hoping to wake up in my room and her-alive, next to me. So, I was tempted to open them. It wasn't Amy, but… Tails?_

He was standing in front of me in an airtight room. He looked at me with a calm expression. Guess it was a dream after all. I didn't recognize the room except that it looked quite contained; so I assumed I was still in some part of the prison or something. "Thank goodness, you're okay!" he said to me. "Where am I?" I asked him. "You're in a room that Shadow requested, but he told me that I could talk to you for a while before he comes in." "Wait, Shadow?" "Yes, I just wanted you to know something, I want to explain." "What are you talking abou-" I paused because a horrible idea reached my mind. I stood up and walked slowly to him, "You haven't been working for him… have you? Please tell me you weren't involved in this!" "Sonic! I'm so sorry, I didn't have a choice!" "You what?! Tails! Why did you do this to me?!" "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! I didn't want any of this to happen!" "But why?!" "Shadow said if I didn't help him, he'd go after Cream and Cheese! He's already gotten Rouge!" "Fucking Christ!" I couldn't help myself to crying a river in my gloved hands that soon covered my face. When I wiped my tears afterwards, I gave him a glare I never though I would give, "Get the fuck out!" The young fox ran out the door with an arm shutting his face. 

Sonic placed himself with his butt on the cold floor, knees to his chest and arms around like if he was hugging himself. He cried more as he hid his face in the space between the chest and his open arms. Suddenly, the loud footsteps could be heard. Sonic didn't bother looking up. He knew who was coming and was aware of the punishment. Black and red shoes stepped in front of him. The door was opened and he shut it tightly with force. A cold voice chilled the inner flesh of the fallen hero, "Hello, I've missed you darling. " In reaction, Sonic closed himself even more as he buried his face into his knees and stopped crying.

The black hedgehog knelt down before the terrified child. "Are you frightened of my presence?" he questioned. Still, the blue one refused to reply and slowly began shaking in his position. Shadow grinned, "Certainly, you didn't think you'd go back to go back all safe and sound in your cell did you? Where you thought I'd never search in?" 'How did he know I was here? Did my case go public or something?' Sonic questioned himself. A flash of memory hit his skull and he soon grew fear upon what Shadow might have also discovered, 'Does he know Rudy? Oh God! He'll kill us both if he knew! No! No!' A gentle voice hovered above the atmosphere in the room, "Sonic, dear, Please look at me. I need to see your glistening eyes." "No!" he strongly replied. "Hmph! You always were a bad pet; always disobeying your master!" "I'm not yours! I never was yours!" his voice was somewhat muffled due to the limited space between his arms and legs. "Maybe not," Shadow paused and forcefully lifted Sonic's head from his locked knees so they met at eye level, "But Rudolph was, wasn't he sweetie?" The green eyed one froze. 'How could he have known?' The dark one ran across his hand over the struck face, "You have the most amazing eyes…" "W-what did you say?" "You have beautiful eyes." Sonic shook his head and returned to earth, "How did you know about him?"

"You can thank your buddy Tails for the details. He is quite trustworthy when you know how to work his brain to doing things unwillingly." "Tails told you about us?" "I saw it for myself." Loving irises of blood transformed to those of a broken hedgehog. "I loved you Sonic. I always have and you know that! What did he have that I didn't?" "I don't love you Shadow. Get that in your head for once! Rudy was different because I grew something that you will never know about because you don't listen!" "But I gave you everything!" "You really don't listen do you?" "What is there to? All you say is that I'm horrible!" "Something is wrong with you. Anyhow, you can't do anything to stop my feelings for him. If I win my case and get the hell out of here, I'm going to run off with Rudy and neither you nor your slaves can to anything to stop us! You can't stop true love no matter what you do!" There was a long pause.

The black hedgehog backed off a bit and snickered, "You're right about true love. It can never be stopped. But about your little escape plan; I'm afraid you're too late." "Late as in ho-" he stopped on his words and knew of the most popular method Shadow had to eliminate anyone who ruined his plans… "No! You didn't! NO!" Shadow laughed maniacally. "NO!" Tears rushed down a pale face, "How could you?!" "Did you really think I was going to let my main issue pass by and take what's rightfully mine?" A small pond was formed near a pair emerald eyes and begun to drip down his face slowly, but in great amounts. "You… bastard!" "What doesn't get me is that how could you love an asshole like him and not admire me, I, who have kept my word for you all this time?"

"W-what are you talking about?" replied the younger hedgehog. His voice was somewhat cracked due to the intense crying, but he pulled himself together. "Don't tell me you didn't know?" "Know what? W-what are you saying?" "So, he never spoke of why he was put on death row, did he?" "No. He didn't want to tell me." Shadow nodded and developed a smirk, "The young hedgehog was such a nuisance to society. Many hate him for his fetishes and desires that have taken so many lives to the flames of hell. Then again, now his soul lies in the burning ashes among with all the other dead ones…" "NO! Rudolph did not go to hell! He's in heaven, waiting for me to come to him in the near future." Darting eyes of fire glared back, "You're wrong! Rudolph was a reckless pig who ripped the lives of children with sodomy and lust!" There was a long pause and Sonic's eyes were an inch wider than usual.

He nodded constantly with his jaw partially opened, "No…No… NO! He didn't! He couldn't have!" "You should have seen how he squealed like a baby when I made him remember. What a foolish child! I'm far more mature, powerful, intelligent, and true." The blue hedgehog covered his eyes and rejected the words of the dark life form, "LIES! LIES! LIES!" Black arms reached across to cerulean knees that were touched by two white gloves. "Rudolph was the evil one. He broke the bond between us that destiny formed, my dear." There was a covered reply, "I'm not anything to you." Shadow ignored, "But he's out of the picture now my love, "he held up the face of the broken hero and looked once more into his emerald eyes even as the blue hedgehog struggled to avoid contact by moving his head a lot. A firm grip was placed underneath the chin to adjust the hold, "Now, we can continue destiny's path and be reunited once again! Our hearts will be bonded as one and you will love me…" "I never loved you Shadow." The ultimate life form spoke into the ear of the teen, "True… but I can make you, again."

Shadow quickly picked up the blue one's ankles and pulled forward to release him in his sitting position. Emerald eyes widened and the hero quickly reacted in fear. This wasn't the first time the dark one has tried to give his love the treaty of romance. There was a table in the room, so Shadow dragged Sonic up onto the wooden table and slammed his body there. He knew of the evil plans that withheld the black hedgehog; then again, they always changed in someway. On the table, Shadow struggled to keep the blue hedgehog on top of it and his back pressed down on the wood. Sonic twisted and turned in all directions; as a hope to release himself of the dark one's grasp.

He couldn't really see and neither did he care to. He could feel the grasping hands and words of the desperate erizo. He kicked, punched, pushed, pulled, and curled at whatever angle possible. The one on top soon gained control of the sudden movement within the blue hedgehog. Shadow panted heavily onto Sonic and placed the wrists of the captive into a locked state as he pressed hard to keep them on the table. As for the legs, Shadow gained control of them too in a locked condition using his own legs to weigh the power down. Both matching in the exact speed, it was no competition as to who keeps control. It was a battle of control even with the situation being on Shadow's side. "No! Please Shadow! Don't do this!" "This is what destiny brought us to, and we shall do as what she says!" With the last words spoken; the nightmare,_resumed._

Sharp fangs pressed firmly against the collision of blue fur and light skin. A bite mark was being formed and pain was inflicted quickly into the body like the flight of poison within the body of a human being that is bitten. A tongue could be felt on the vibrant skin of the sexually desired teenager. All these fetishes, desires, and love sessions were no longer fantasies, he was determined to finish this time and make Sonic his…_forever_ The organ played around the body of the organism; in which the origin was the ear. Slowly, the attack was sliding down to the neck of the victim... Sonic held in his breathe as the session was beginning. When the neck was reached, the blue hedgehog struggled to move his hands and feet, but they were locked together so firmly. Lips of the lustrous one could be felt all over the collarbone. The feeling shook the skin of the young one and it devoured him almost completely, although the actions were slow, it seemed far longer than they actually were.

Sonic could feel the dark kisses of the elder and it was starting to overwhelm the hedgehog underneath. "Let me go!" he squealed. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Spoke the malicious one, "You belong to me." What was once a space between the two, became a suited area in which would be of escape, but was now gone. Both were breast to breast, hip to hip, the feelings of disgust were increasing, and the flashbacks were returning. Sonic shut his eyes completely and bit his lip as he soon felt his legs being widened. His counted the seconds and he had done before in a similar situation and concentrated hard to ignore the torment. '1, 2, 3, 4,5, 6…' he counted to himself. But even as he counted, the flashback played.

**2 Months Ago**

Sonic's P.O.V.

I was completely terrified and too weak to defend myself. So I quickly went under the bed; in hopes that I'll move around enough for him to give up. He didn't. When I went under, Shadow followed and tossed me back up. I instantly got back to my feet and ran to the corners of the room. I would have escaped if I was fed properly and in perfect health. But no; my scars were open with a burning sensation; my legs were tired and bruised up. My arms could not even hold a box properly. I was soon to fall and it seemed like Shadow picked a good timing for it. In this event of my life, I literally consider myself as vulnerable. He chased me around until when I tried sprinting sideways did he catch me by my heel. As he held it, I was then thrown back on the bed and was slammed by his crushing body weight. We were pretty much in an awkward stance. That's because our bodies were matched up; his body parts strictly in the same position as mine. I think he enjoyed it.

He then got the cuffs that he used last time on the pole and hooked them onto me. My hands were struggling to release themselves as he applied them, but I was punched in the face twice so I couldn't concentrate. Eventually, he won and his eyes all of a sudden seemed to scare me more than ever. He had this really weird look. Like if he was trying to say a mixture of sorrow and pleasurable lust. We were both facing each other and soon, he started to kiss me around the neck and face. After that, his hand swarmed all over my upper body. Having this kind of maniac on top of me and doing this for some reason did not taunt me until he took it out.

"Fuck!" I screamed and struggled to be released. I never knew this guy was fucking serious and I didn't want to lose it to him. NO! Not with this psychopath! Shadow held me down and asked me to calm down. "How can I calm down?!" I tried raising my knees, kicking high, and biting back, but all was worth nothing. "Don't try to escape Sonic." Shadow pressed against my legs to hold me down and gave me a lust-filled glare. His hands soon caressed my torso and slowly down to my pelvic area.

The feeling was beyond anything he had done previously and I knew moving any part of my lower body; would just provoke more ideas. I felt something rub against my skin and it was so wrong! My tears multiplied and I felt my innocence slip away. "No, no, no, no…" I could hear Shadow moaning at a low tone with his body on me. And for some odd reason, I felt something was off. Why wasn't my ass hurting? I tried looking at what he was doing (though I really didn't want to know.) and I found something very odd.

His eyes were closed, yet his left hand kept massaging my lower body. He continuously stoked me and it seemed to go with more force. Shadow was biting my flesh. I was used to his biting by now, but it then came to a point that I can no longer tolerate it. His fangs attacked a moist area that was still healing and was still rushing out bits of blood. Sometimes I wondered if he enjoyed "eating me" more than he was trying to make a sexual pleasure out of it. The bites were becoming too overwhelming (because they hurt like a bitch) so I struggled to get released. My hands threw punches and grabbed anywhere possible to get him away from me. It wasn't now that I realized what was wrong.

He was… distracting himself. Yes, distracting. This reminded me of what he said when he started to beat me with that belt, "You know I don't mean this." He told me. I replied back that I knew. I respected him a little knowing he had mental issues, but this has gone far enough! I've tolerated this guy for almost 6 months and it's getting tiresome. If he was really trying fight his issue, he wouldn't have made my life a hell. Then again, I don't know how bad his condition is. Sure he's distracting himself now with these bitchy bites, but why do I have to suffer? What did I ever do? Enough of my thoughts, he then stopped and licked the heme off his lips and spoke to me with a sexual glare a few words. He then got off of me and put 'it' away. What a sigh of relief!

-Original P.O.V.-  
Nevertheless, Shadow's obsession could no longer be withdrawn His desires were exceeding normal and they were in control. Sonic knowing this also made him aware that this may be the end of his innocence. And if this does happen, it may haunt our hero for the rest of his days. '1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 9,' the number idea was starting to fade away. He used to be able to focus on counting or just thinking of other things so he could ignore Shadow. But the pain wouldn't stop. Caressing hands moved up and down, left and right…everywhere! Sonic couldn't bare it much longer. Tears slipped from his eyelids and unknowingly, he whined out a name. Shadow widened his eyes. He had picked up the word that escaped Sonic's lips and it left him devastated. He covered his love's mouth and whispered in his ear, "Shush now my love." Silence was bestowed upon both hedgehogs. The sudden continuation of moans broke the tranquility within the atmosphere and Sonic continued to feel as if death was his best option to end Shadow's malicious ways. "I am determined to finish what I have come for. I have only dreamt of this moment." The words soak into the ears of the blue hedgehog. Green irises looked around for a weapon in which Sonic would protect himself … or may end his days with. "I'd rather die than to give in to you Shadow!"

-Sonic's Thoughts -_  
After all these months, I've finally realized that if there's anything that he ever wanted, it was me. At first, I pictured myself trying to commit suicide just to harass him into doing what I needed him to do to get him away. But knowing Shadow; that son of a bitch isn't stupid and God knows what the hell lies in Shadow's skull that makes him want to torture me so much. With his intelligence, the only one ending in failure would be me. Then there are times when I just want to drop my hope and kill myself so the pain would go away. Sure, it would get Shadow to live in everlasting pain as my revenge; but what would the headlines say? __**Sonic the Hedgehog Gone Emo?**__ I'm a worldwide hero and I should be showing a good example to people. Even if I don't believe in my heroic status…_

-Sonic's P.O.V.-  
My hands pushed against waving ones that were coming to my body. My shoulders pushed my arm length and allowed me to move Shadow's parts away from mine. I shoved, slapped, and punched his gestures away, but the knife in his left hand proved me powerless as he continuously cut my flesh bit by bit and scarred my gore-filled skin. When he grasped my sides with his legs, I felt something draining out of me that I thought I lost… The sense of being able to run around at the speed of sound; with my arms spread out as if I was an ascending bird. Only, this bird was getting his wings amputated. His hand was molesting my chest seductively up to my collarbone. As he quoted more words of yearning, the only thing in my mind that remains is, "It's been six months; when will this end? God, will I ever be free?"

-Outside of the Prison—  
**Police Station HQ main office**

A mid-aged male about 5 feet that wore brown Men's Warehouse outfit stood before Mary-Ellen Key and many other lawyers that are working on Sonic's case. His hair was a grayish brown and his skin was so pale that without sunlight, it appeared grey. The man's black eyes were being pressed downward due to his baggy dark circles from lack of sleep. This made his stare scarier than when he was younger. Blood raced through his body and quickly to his hands and brain. Critical activity controlled the man into creating the emotion of anger as he read over Sonic's testimony. Deep wrinkles pressed against his forehead and which caused his grey eyebrows to form an evil curve. The angry man slammed the papers onto the desk in front of him and he hollered in a British accent, "This is becoming a waste of time! We are getting nowhere! Unless that blue hedgehog gives us some answers, I'm closing the case!"

His words stunned the crew, especially Mary-Ellen. In her lap was a black folder that held notes that she took in the courtroom. She wore a law-suitable dress, polished black heels and her hair tied back with a hairpin. "Sir, I can't pressure my client for answers. As far as I know, he's been through a lot." The man standing in front of her whom was Detective McGriffin responded with a pounding on the wooden desk. "For Christ sake Miss Key, you don't know that! For all we know, he could be lying and until he justifies a clear story, the jury will not give a damn and the press will be all on us!" "What do you suggest should be done then sir?"

McGriffin placed his wrinkly palm to his head, as to signify that he was trying to calm down. He returned the reply with a pleading-like tone, "Just get me some answers and a reasonable explanation to keep this case open." Brown, blue, green, yellow, and black eyes awaited his next order. "Find out anything you can about Sonic. If that child won't give us any answers, we'll have to research what we can." He looked towards a female, "Mary Ellen, find out that name of his so-called attacker. I have a feeling that he may know more than what he says he doesn't." The woman nodded her head, grabbed the notebook in her lap and walked outside. He then faced everyone else that remained in his presence. He looked upon one with yellow irises. "Wumperfield, I need you to supervise and assist Miss Key. If Sonic isn't answering questions, I want you to step in and help her." Matt nodded and walked off to the glass windowed door. Beading black eyes worked their way to the other workers who stared back with their multicolored eyes. "As for all the rest of you, I want more evidence on the crime scene." Everyone grabbed their supplies and walked out as well.

Matt followed the signs on the upper parts of the doors that surrounded the buildings towards the exit. As he proceeded to the automatic doors, he lowered his head and moved out. His sight caught Mary-Ellen as she was inserting her keys to her polished red Nissan Altima. He 3walked towards her and called out her name. The woman turned around, "Matt, what are you doing here?" They were now at a respectable distance in which both could be understood. "Detective McGriffin wanted to assist you. Guess he thinks you're a bit weak for the job." His last words seemed to poke the lawyer's buttons. "Pardon? I thought he wanted you to support me, not judge me." "Excuse me if I sounded rude, but the way you say you handled your client sounded like you didn't even try." "It's not like that Matthew! I just believe that he's innocent and I have empathy for him." The brown coat dude nodded while facing the sky, "You're so naïve!" The strange thing about his quote at this moment was that a flashback entered his mind when Blaze said the same thing. Before they were separated by time...The woman walked over to the driver's seat while Matt stepped into the passenger section. With a turn of the steering wheel, they drove off to the state prison.

**Minutes Before in the Locked Room**  
Hands caressed the blue hedgehog's body. A tongue was ready to feast on the young flesh. The victim quivered in fear, but his arms and legs were spread out due to Shadow's outspread gripping. He resembled a lab rat, waiting to be dissected. Sonic hyperventilated in fear of what would occur next. "You're so beautiful." Commented the black hedgehog, as he moved his fingers across the azure hedgehog's face. Sonic the Hedgehog nervously released sweat from his forehead. It wasn't much, so I dried quickly. Shadow, desperate as always; he finally announced, "I can't wait any longer. Your fur makes me shiver against mine. Your eyes make me crave for more. However, your scent… yes. Your scent of running blood is what drives me insane about you." A kiss to the victim's lips and a ritual begins.

**Sonic's P.O.V.**  
I didn't understand pretty much half of what that lunatic said! But I did get this, there's no escape for me now! Shadow may want me bad, but I'm pretty sure he's going to take his time. I should have some benefit from this.

**Original P.O.V.**  
As the black hedgehog tried to turn him over, Sonic began twisting his wrists and move his legs up; hopefully high enough to kick Shadow somewhere. The ebony one growled at the shocking defense. He was getting very annoyed of Sonic's counterattacks that, out of rage, Shadow the Hedgehog slapped Sonic across the face and yelled, "Stop!" The slap was something neither of them expected; startling both of the creatures. There was a brief, silent moment. After about a minute, Shadow immediately repented by kissing Sonic all over his face while muttering a few apologies. He stopped and placed his hands around his desired love's face. Their eyes met. "I'm sorry Sonic, but it has to be this way."

**Sonic's P.O.V.**  
I had a feeling in me, saying that this wasn't over just yet. My ass and I knew that well. I looked at him as he stared at me, in a dreamy way that I just found strange. I guess because I was too distracted, that he managed to flip me over. I was freaking out in my mind, screaming and crying my eyes out, but like a dream, nothing was heard. In reality, I was quiet. This didn't make any sense, I could feel his cold hands all over my back and he stroked my tail. When I say cold, I don't mean the temperature; it is the kind that sends shivers and makes you really uncomfortable. For some odd reason, I was feeling light-headed. Then my world was slowly loosing sense of reality. I couldn't keep my eyes open. My vision was blurring into the darkness…

**Prison Driveway**  
The two walked out of the parked Nissan and made their way into the prison. The guards allowed their entry and led them to Section B. Sonic had returned to his cell a few hours ago and was resting in his cell. He had passed out and had no way of knowing if the nightmare had ended or not. Key's heels echoed through the cells. Monstrous faces were hidden behind the bars. They were all dirty and resembled neglected animals, only without the innocence. The three walked down the aisle and finally reached cell B-14, where Bob and Jay lived. They were convicts in a bank robbery. The two stared at the adults and they pointed with their hideous fingers, "The boy sleeps there." His finger pointed to the cell across from them. Jay then turned to his partner as they resumed their game of Black Jack. Key and Wumperfield nodded and turned to cell B-15. On the bottom bunk was the blue hedgehog in slumber. The guard unlocked the door and spoke, "You have one hour." The two entered before he closed the cage-like door.

Sea green irises looked over the child. She could tell he was clearly fast asleep, but Matt noticed the marks of his master; branded all over the blue hedgehog. "He looks pretty tired." She said. "Yes, but you should wake him up though. The second trial is coming soon and we need as much information as we can get." "True." Mary-Ellen shook Sonic's arm gently. Nothing happened. She moved him again, but then realized there was something different about him. In the previous times, Sonic was a collection of battered attacks, from scratches to removal of body parts. But there was something new that he eyes captured, freshly made bites. The indented marks on the boy's skin were still leaking drops of heme. Another thing she noticed was stretch marks, but they seemed to have originated in the same place; the wrists and ankles. She traced her white finger over the most gruesome cut on his back.

Green emeralds lit up the dark under the army green blankets. He quickly moved his head out from the covers and he faced Mary-Ellen. That once glance scarred Mary-Ellen, and she knew that image would never deplete from her memories. He had this look of internal pain, suffering, hollowness, and a pinch of hate. Remember, this was a glance, so his eyes slowly transitioned to his usual state. They contained fresh tears stains and dark circles underneath them. "Oh, it's you, I thought you were someone else." said the blue hedgehog after recognizing Mary-Ellen. She worked her mind, "Really who?" "Just someone…" "Was it your attacker?" He paused and moved his irises towards the figure beside Mary-Ellen. She noticed the curiosity within him. She stood up and formed her arm and hand into a position of demonstration. "Sonic, this is Matthew Wumperfield, he'll be assisting us during the trials. Their eyes met. The hedgehogs stared at one another, even though the white one recognized the youngster, Sonic greeted him as if he didn't recognize him. However, Sonic did not know who this character truly was. "Hello." He said. Matt waved back and gave a short smile.

Green eyes captured the picture in his sight. Slowly, his mind worked out memories, somehow, he found Matt's eyes very familiar. The blue hedgehog tilted his head in a confused way, "Have we met? Your eyes are so, familiar." Silver was startled, but tried not to give a look that might give away fear. Instead, he showed confusion. "I don't believe so." Sonic shook his head and looked back at his lawyer. "Why are you here? I thought I already told you guys that my attacker killed Scourge." "Yes Sonic, but now you have to prove it to the judge. To do this, you're going to have to share a piece of your past." Sonic dropped his head and closed his eyes. He then lifted it back up and sighed. This was a head gesture of a tiredness of misunderstanding. "You really don't get it do you? You expect me to answer questions you know I can't answer. Yet, you keep trying in hopes that you'll convince me to say something. It doesn't matter if I win the case or not. My strength to live on is dying. I've been scarred internally and externally." He opened his eyelids and water bled from his cold eyes. "My best friend, who was like a brother to me, betrayed me. My other friends were killed and my only love was murdered brutally." Sonic sniffed and lifted his head a little higher. "So tell me, what more is there to live for? The only reason I haven't killed myself is because I don't want to be remembered as a fallen hero. Even though… I don't even deserve to be called one when I couldn't even save my dearest friends!" Mary-Ellen took a glimpse at Matt, who tilted his head in gesture to reply to the victim. The woman looked back at the blue hedgehog. "I know this isn't the best time to say this, but your friend, Knuckles, was found dead in a trash bag. An autopsy confirmed it was suicide."

ANTS: It seemed as if a flickering flame inside the teenager had grown into the explosion of a bomb of rage. The angry hero stood up and pointed at his lawyer. His eyes were revealing pain he'd held for months and his body language showed aggression. However, because his scarred legs were shaking, it revealed inner weakness. Matt, being the eye-witness since the beginning of this dilemma, could read his actions. Out of Sonic's mouth came these next words, "I don't give a damn if it was murder or suicide! I still lost my friends because of that bastard that ruined my life! He's been pursuing me like a shadow!" Yellow eyes widened. What has Sonic done?ANTS: Anyone notice Sonic's deep mistake? What will Silver or Matt do because of the mistake? Gosh, these sound like homework questions after reading a chapter! Haha! No, just questions to get you thinking… MUHAHAHA REVIEW!


	27. Because I Know Shadow

Damages

By:Shadowluz07

'Because I Know Shadow'

ANTS: This is officially the final one. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for the supporting reviews. Some of the quotes from Silver's conversations came from Resident Evil 4. Just so you know. =)

*I also have made a name change to Scourge's adopted mother. She was originally Dolores Illingworth Estrada, but some parts of this whole name are from actual people who I'd like to pay respect to by not mentioning them. Illingworth was the last name of my maternal grandmother and the only English ancestor I had. She died last year on Father's Day due to a hit and run. I never got to meet her. The adoptive mother will be renamed in the previous chapters to Dolores Iris Estrada.

Time froze within the hedgehog's mind. He knew what he said was a tremendous clue as to the identity of his attacker. He prayed in his mind that Mary-Ellen wasn't very sharp at figuring out his error. Sonic didn't drop the expression of pain on his face, but instead slowly dropped it down to a frown; just enough to hide any evidence of fear. Silver watched the hero's moves and right away knew what his plan was. Maybe he won't tell Shadow because Sonic still tries hiding the unspeakable one. After all, he was envious over his master's selection of Sonic over him. It killed him to know that Shadow never expressed his gratitude for Silver saving his life years back. Matt shook his head and placed his mind back into the present. It appeared to both of them that Mary-Ellen was too stupid to see Sonic's transgression. She had only taken it as a simile, however, she then began to dig deeper within the teen's soul. "Are you saying that he hasn't left you from the beginning and he has been around this whole time?!" Sonic lowered his head and responded, "Not exactly. He was just planning it out and waiting for the right time to come after me. He tends to plan things out in his sick mind rather than improvise random attacks."

"So would you say that his encounter with you earlier today was his plan?" "He finds way to negotiate with people." "You haven't yet explained, but what happened to you in that room?" Sonic was silent. He was recalling the incident, but could not tell if everything he saw was real. His connection to reality had been lost since he discovered the death of Rudolph. Nothing else seemed to matter to him and he couldn't think of reasons why to give his lawyer any more information except to at least not make her look stupid when they search her for answers. "I…" he paused and recalled the despicable memories. He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and shifted his shoulders as if he could feel Shadow caressing his body once more. The young hedgehog was indeed reliving it in his mind, but what seemed to impact him the most was the pain. Yes, pain. Not the psychological kind, but the physical in which he believed to have actually happened. "I think he got what he wanted." "What do you mean?" Sonic shivered and his eyelid was twitching.

"He had me…" Suddenly, the flashback started to play.

i

_I felt something enter me. It was strange. at first, I guess he was being meticulous, but then it started to hurt. The object entering me went in and out constantly. It wouldn't stop! I grieved in agony! Harder did it go. "Stop! Stop!" I yelled. But my cries were muffled. I cried as Shadow gripped me tightly around my waist and his right arm over my shoulder. He grunted more as he added more pressure. His moans were bitter to hear. They wouldn't stop! I cried as the pain went on. In and out, in and out, each time harder than the next._

/i

Mary-Ellen and Matt's eyes were large and sucked into the story. It was damn well disturbing and sad, but they couldn't help but express their interest. Sonic continued, "When I woke up, I was here. I don't know if I really went through all that stuff by I honestly hope it was only a nightmare." "I see…" "How does this help with my case again? I already told you that I have no reason to be released except to get out of here and continue running from that psychopath! What can you do to help me?" Green eyes glared into his representatives. Water oozed out of his eyes, " What can you do that would ease this pain in my soul?! Why should I be helped if I am already damned?!" The brown coat dude spoke up, "Because you need to prove to those people that you did nothing wrong; that this was the work of another! Sonic, for that child's paid respect of death, that woman needs to know who killed her son so she may move on."

He turned his head to the side and recalled the child's face before he died; the moments they were playing together and for a second, feeling safe, but never forgetting that he was in full sight of the ebony hedgehog. "I," more tears developed, "I… I wish I could help him, but then they'll be asking about who it really was and then they would take me as an eye-witness." "I can help you from being attacked like that." "I don't know." The other spoke up, "Mary-Ellen here is on your side and besides, I'll be there supporting you too." Sonic turned back to the lawyers and smirked. "I appreciate your sympathy and help, but don't expect me to pour it all out. There are thing I can't say." "We understand, Sonic." Replied back Mary-Ellen. Matt looked around and then back at the hero, "Trial will begin soon, and you're filthy." Sonic looked down and chuckled in his remark, but was not happy. "Guess I could use a cleaning before I go." His lawyer smirked then turned to her collaborate, "Matt, would you escort him so he can go take a shower?" With those words and a few more to Bob, Sonic and Matt headed over to the shower rooms. The two prisoners stared at them as they left, but remained focused at the man in the brown coat.

The entrance was clearly filthy. The walls were tiled and held dirt between the white spaces that separated each tile. To go with everything, the walls also matched the floor. They were filled with black dirt, used toilet paper, dried blood, and in the corners, old male secretions. The showers seemed to be the only clean spot. The bathroom stalls were covered in graffiti of black and blue ink, some doors were smashed open, and others had broken hinges. The sinks were white, but covered in paper towel mountains and the mirrors were cracked. When they reached the showers, Sonic walked in and grabbed the soap. Matt turned around as to look away and allowed Sonic to bathe. The water was mild and all the blue one had to scrub himself was his hands and a bar of orange soap. Water poured down from the showerhead and hit azure fur. Once he was rinsed, he started scrubbing his limbs and face. When he was close to being done, he accidentally dropped the soap. He had not gone to shower since he witnessed another prisoner's punishment for dropping the soap. Now that he'd done it, he had a look on his face as if he had crapped himself. However, the only guy with him was Matt. The small oval soap had swam off near the lawyer's shoe and was out of reach. Yellow eyes noticed the soap and he turned around. Sonic was bare naked, staring at the man in an innocent matter.

"C-can you pass me the soap?" "You still need it?" "Not really, I'm just putting it back." He looked back down again and picked up the soap. "Here." He said. When Sonic expanded his arm to grasp it, a gloved fist struck the hero's abdomen. BAM! Sonic fell back! He shook his head and looked back at him. "What was that for?!" "You still haven't figured it out have you?" Sonic slowly made his way back up to his feet without taking his eyes off him. "What? What are you talking about?" He was beginning to feel fear, "Who are you?" Finally, the hedgehog lifted his hat and revealed a familiar hedgehog. "S-silver?!" "That's right." Green eyes widened. He knew what he had said back at the cell and wondered if the hedgehog had understood him.

Silver seized for the blue hedgehog's throat. Now, if Sonic wasn't in such a poor condition; physically and mentally, he would've smacked Silver's hand, done a front flip and kick the young one on his shin and run off. However, Sonic was physically and mentally scarred, injured, and weak, so he was unable to protect himself against Silver's raging grasp. He got Sonic by the neck and lifted him from the ground. Everyone used to kick Silver's ass all the time, but he wasn't seeking vengeance from this broken hero. Instead, it was of pure jealousy and rage. "This time, there will be no more interruptions!" He glared into his victim's eyes, "You'd better shut up if you know what's good for you. You are to obey his orders as I am to obey his!"

Seeing how he was turning pale, he released him. Sonic fell onto the tiled floor and his back hit the wall. The water continued to stream down from the top and poured down to the drain. The droplets crashed onto the teenager's head and other parts of his body. "I don't understand why anyone would want someone like you. You're pathetic and weak!" Sonic tried getting himself up, but failed on the first attempt as he slipped on the wet floor. He tilted his head up to see the white one. "Silver, please! You and I both know that we were both doing this out of force, not will!" "Maybe you were, but I wasn't." He knelt down on one knee and spoke as the water slipped underneath him. "I'm doing everything I can to please him and I'm not letting a little pussy like you getting in my way of gaining his attention." "Silver, you know he doesn't like you." Silver hollered, "That's what you think! That's all you learned to think isn't it? You're always living in pure denial!" "Don't you realize how obsessed he is with me?" "He can get just as obsessed of you as with me!" "But he's insane! Come to think of it, you both are!" "Shut up!" he growled, "You don't know what love is! You've never known the feeling of caring so much for someone that you'd do the craziest things for them!"

"Silver, you're just a kid-""And?! So are you!" "You're missing the point here. Shadow has manipulated you, used you, and pretty much messed up your brain!" He got up and moved closer. His eyes narrowed, "Are you saying what I'm feeling is a lie?" "Look, you're letting your mind get to the best of you. You're only doing this for two reasons, one, if you don't he'll kill you and second, you think you love him when you're in fact just creating false things! Believe me, I know!" Once again, the white hedgehog grasped the blue neck, only this time, he twisted it side to side. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I swear to you, if you say another bit of bullshit or say anything in that courtroom, I will kill you." Even within his grasp, Sonic managed to create a chuckle. "Is that so? What will be your story to tell back to Shadow?" he began reaching for the gloved hand and tried to place some effect on the hard grasp of his neck.

Yellow eyes darted at green. He continued looking into his eyes and soon released his grip. Once again, Sonic began hyperventilating for more air. Silver paused for a moment and turned his back towards him. Sonic slowly got back up, still taking deep breaths. The white hedgehog retrieved his hat and begun walking off. Confused, Sonic continued staring at him. Right before leaving the bathroom, the white one halted and turned to Sonic. The blue hedgehog was still breathing heavily. He gulped and continued staring with his mouth open. Silver noted to him, "You may have been able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death is it?" He then disappeared. Sonic sat back down and allowed the water to pour over him. The streaks of water seemed to create a barrier in which our hero found comforting and secure. He hugged his knees and looked sideways then forward. In front of him was a wall in which he was looking upon. He began to think about the current events, which left him feeling trapped once again. The teen closed his eyes and allowed the water to accompany his tears.

Mary-Ellen stood outside the door in which the hallway of prisoners was located. She heard the sound of old metal being turned and she looked behind her. Matt had returned. "How'd it go?" she asked. The other replied, "Fine. He should be out before court time. They'll escort him there." His smile at the end of his sentence gained her security, so she asked no other questions. They stood for a moment until Mary-Ellen broke the silence. "So, now what?" Matt looked at his watch, "I have to be somewhere; I'll meet you at the courtroom." She seemed confused, but she comprehended. "Okay." Now, being said, the brown coat man walked out of the prison, took a taxi, and drove to his master's headquarters.

-Apt 519—

"The time is approaching. Oh how I do hope Silver doesn't ruin this one for me." Spoke the devilish hedgehog. He paced around in his room; waiting for his apprentice. His left gloved hand was rubbing his muzzle while the other sustained the elbow connecting the left hand. His arm extended only midway as to only hold that elbow in which the left hand could stay in place. The window was open and missing a strainer. Curtains of deep red color matched those of his bed covers. He hardly ever slept in his bed, unless for when his imagination would take over in which he would harden his groin with the idea of having the blue one in his possession. Knowing how he was alone, he started getting the idea of self-pleasuring, but he was afraid he'd be interrupted again. However, since I had been almost an hour since he'd been waiting, the temptation was growing and the itch to do so was getting stronger. He tried focusing on his future plans, but he then became distracted by the surprise visit of an old friend, Rouge.

She intruded the residence though the open window. Her entrance was marvelous and sly. With her dark bat wings, she flew in, performed a front flip to jump over the bottom of the window, and entered the room with the tip of her toe. She placed both her shoes down on the soft carpet. Shadow had stopped walking and didn't notice that she was around. He was still pondering until her voice brought his attention. "Shadow…" His ears perked up and his anticipation for sex vanished. He turned and his eyes grew bigger. "How'd you-" "Your window was open." She said. His eyes returned to their original state. He crossed his arms, "Well, what brings you here?" She tried walking closer to him and talked while using hand motions. "Shadow, I know what you've done to Sonic, Amy, Silver, Knuckles, and even that poor kid." The black hedgehog turned away, trying to avoid eye-contact. "Alright, so you're updated.

That doesn't concern me." "Shadow, you have to stop this madness!" "Why?" "What you're doing is wrong! Why did you even hurt Sonic in the first place?" "I had to make sure he'd be mine no matter what. So I revealed to him the sever consequences if he refused me." "Wouldn't it have been better if you just asked him?" "No, because then he'd freak out and tell all of you." "But he isn't like that and you know it! If you tell him to keep a secret, he will! Why didn't you just tell him how you felt instead of going through all of this?" "What did you expect me to tell him?" He turned to her and moved forward. "Sonic, when I see you, I want to hold you in my arms so tightly, hold your hand so mine won't feel alone, take you to a hidden spot so I can feel you all over me. Hear you moan, scream, beg for more, and say my name in passion as we fuck each other for hours on end until we are tired, hot, and satisfied? Yeah! That sounds like a great opening statement!" She paused and felt somewhat withdrawn. She looked down. "I didn't mean it like that."

Shadow nodded, "Uh huh." "What happened to you? You weren't so gruesome before. What made you like this?" The ebony life form paused for a moment in time and thought about his past. "Before you were so gentle with everyone else. You actually cared about everyone's feelings and were cool to hang around with." "I got tired of playing the good role when I knew I had dark dreams." "Even with me you've changed…" "What is that suppose to mean?" She looked away in shame. The black hedgehog grew confused, until he brought an idea that could be the motivation to her actions. "I thought… you loved me." She said before he could talk. Shadow rolled his eyes and he was assured of where the conversation was being lead. "For Christ sake! Don't give me that bullshit! That was a long time ago! I really don't give a fuck about you anymore, alright?" She continues to draw herself out. "So you used my love for you to your benefit. Am I correct?" She drew her head up and confronted the dark one, "You knew what we'd been through and you used my insecurity to get me to do what you needed done for your little," she made a disgusted look, "perverted schemes!" "You know what? Yes! I did! I knew since you couldn't get over that night, I could use your mind to get you to do whatever the fuck I wanted. And you know what? It felt good knowing that what I'd done worked to my advantage." "You used me?!" He tried to calm the waves as he noticed the tears smearing her make up, "Listen to me, Rouge, what happened that day was different. I didn't feel that way about Sonic until later." "Yet, you didn't bother to tell me?"

A man drove up into an open parking beside apartment 519. He stopped and set the control stick to the letter "P" which meant "Parking". He then came out the yellow taxicab and opened the door for his client. The other stood up and moved his hat lower to cover his identity. He reached into his coat pocket and paid the driver. He then whispered into his ear, "There's a little extra. You didn't drive anyone here." The owner of the cab smirked as he clenched his fist full of cold green cash, "Not to worry, sir. I wasn't here." He reentered the car and drove off. The client stood and watched the taxicab leave the street. His camel color coat was long enough that it reached his ankles and pockets large enough to fit his whole hand. He wore brown boots as part of a disguise and a big detective-like hat of camel color as well. The man walked to the apartment and reached into his deep pocket for the key. It was colored gold with a jagged lining and with the numbers 519 inscribed. He inserted the key into the doorknob's lock and turned it to unlock it. He heard a click before reaching for the handle. When he finally got into the household, he closed the door behind him and heard voices. Voices were a concern to him. Only a few knew of this place, he was prepared for the worst trouble, but not for what he was about to witness. He followed the voices upstairs; into Shadow's bedroom. He could hear murmuring until he placed his ear to the door.

"How could I tell you? If I were to tell you that all my feelings for you slowly drifted to someone else, you would have been driven mad! You wouldn't have done what I told you to!" "What makes him more meaningful to you that made you even willing to kill?" "I've never cared for anyone this much before. Heck, you're not the only one persuading me!" She widened her eyes, "What?" "That damn Silver is the only one who seems to listen to me without question. Sure, he's somewhat childish and awkward, but he sure has a sense of loyalty you seem to lack." He chuckled, "You what the funny thing is? He's young and naïve, making him easy to manipulate. It seems my tactics used on others has triggered something in him to believe that I have sanity. He's created a liking of me powered by his own imagination. Stupid kid!" "I would have given up so much for you! But not like this!" "The only thing you ever gave me was your desperate ass and I keep getting it offered! You. Are. A. Fucking. Whore!" A gloved hand of anger and pain swung quickly and hard to a dark face. Her slap burned his face and placed a red mark upon his facial cheek. The black hedgehog instinctively covered his injury and rubbed his palm against it. He retrieved his other hand and attempted to return the 'favor'. Rouge evaded the attack by leaping backwards. She defended herself with her arm and said proudly, "I guess you're not the same hedgehog from that night. But, no matter, I'll do what I should have done a long time ago." Shadow removed his hands from his face and blinked. "Grrr. And what is that?" The female smirked and flapped her wide wings. Her long legs were lifted above the ground. "Save them from you!" Red eyes darted at her aqua irises. She began flying out the window. The black hedgehog ran towards her in an attempt her not let her escape. He tried reaching for her legs, but she managed to move them higher and managed to exit the apartment with ease. He continued following her to the window.

His eyes followed her further, and like a robot, he unknowingly went after her with a dashing homing attack. One-hit! She was knocked out of elevation just a little, but she managed to get back up. She frowned as he prepared for another attack. She fought back with her feet by spinning them rapidly along with her body. The bat was in the image of a white screw as she targeted the ebony one. He saw this move and defended himself with a spin ball move. Unfortunately, his defense came too weak that he was sent flying to the window in which he had followed her through. He gripped onto the opening of the window and attempted to continue. Shadow leaped forward and struck down towards her like a bolt of lightning. Rouge crashed onto the ground by the impact and landed on the neighbor's roof. It was poorly constructed and pieces of it would slide off easily.

With the dark hedgehog on her and knowing his willing of permanent elimination, she struggled for her space, but her enemy moved quickly. He stepped on one of her dark purple wings and grasped her opposite arm. He tried to bring them together, giving pain to the female bat. She grunted in pain and her face was squinting. "Rouge, get it together! You have to get out! Now! You're the only hope Sonic has right now, and you can't let Shadow get away with this!" her conscience said. Shadow was bringing the two closer and closer and it was hurting. She managed to fight her pain enough to open her eyes and control her leg. Rouge was able to tell of his stance and she found it useful. With the bit of strength she was holding, she found the ability to lift the dark one off of her and throw him away. He flew a few feet away from her. She quickly got up and attempted to take flight, but her right wing was in pain. Having a limp wing was no use to her. She would have to rest awhile before it could recover. She tried taking steps back and took in as much air as she could. Shadow the Hedgehog was capable of anything.

This woman had to be prepared for the worst. The ebony hedgehog stood from his fall and charged back at high speed. She dodged by jumping and rolled her way back down. He growled and moved his hand past his face before yelling out the command. He jumped high and swept his hand to the other side, crying out, "CHAOS SPEAR!" A rush of electrically pulsed curves ran from his hand like magic and crashed onto the target. Rouge evaded the attacks, but they were shooting out every time Shadow waved his arm around. He slowly came down and landed on his feet. There was a pile of smoke from the chaos spears and out of the darkness, rose the white bat, intact. He widened his eyes, for he was surprised to see her without a single attack residue on her. She smirked and ran towards him. Shadow imitated the move. They continued running towards each other. Before they could collide, Rouge smirked before lifting her foot higher and using Shadow as a higher stance, her wings allowed her to jump forward and fly away. He halted and turned around. The feminine white bat had outsmarted the sinister life form. He frowned and watched her leave.

He hadn't fought like that for a while and already he felt worn out. Such months in the moor house must've brought him down. With the knowledge of being unable to return the attack, he reentered his home through the window; where a white hedgehog stood with questions. Shadow saw his face. He could read the child's emotion with ease and he could tell that something had upset him. The black hedgehog asked blankly, "When is the next trial?" He replied with some anger in his speech, "In a few hours." The dark one tried to approach his servant, but he was unsure of his emotion's origin; afraid that he had heard the conversation with Rouge he had earlier. "Is something bothering you." He blinked, "I heard you talking to Rouge." The child's voice dropped innocently, "Why didn't you tell me?" "Since when have you been ear dropping?" "You mentioned something about having your emotions changed towards someone else." Silver paused, "And when you said my feelings for you is a lie!" his yellow eyes were revealing pain and misunderstanding. He came closer to his master, "What's wrong? Am I so hideous enough that you have to make up an excuse as to why I feel the way I do around you?! You're an abuser! I can't help but admire everything about you!" The ultimate life form looked up, sighed, then faced the other, "No, it's not that. You're a nice kid, but Sonic… he and I just have more chemistry with each other." "How would you know?! You don't even try and get to know those who actually do want you in their life!" A flame of anger came over Shadow and before he could stop himself, he found his hand was about to wipe off Silver's words. He was able to withdraw his hand before the blow.

Silver had quivered at that moment, but seeing how he brought back his hand, he removed his defense. The older one sighed and walked over to the corner of the room. He put his black and red arm over his head, his elbow to the wall, and his head low. He started sobbing uncontrollably. The telekinetic hedgehog tilted his head in confusion and decided to levitate towards the sad master. "Shadow… what's wrong?" He dropped to the floor and watched the dark one cry as if he was desperate need of something he couldn't obtain. (Which he's always been since the beginning) He cupped his eyes with both hands and slid his back to the wall until his tail reached the carpet floor. Silver found his master's pain both confusing and melancholy. "Shadow, is there anything I can do? You seem really sad." Shadow tried to fight back the tears, but they came out so fiercely. After his eyes became a light crimson over the white part of his eyes, he looked at his loyal servant. He answered while sniffing, "You've done enough." He looked back to the wall. "What?" Without looking at him, he responded back, "No. I should have never let anyone get their emotions to me. Nor me to theirs." He rubbed his nose and continued, "For your own sake, if things don't go straight, I want you to get out of here as quickly as possible. Leave town if you have to. I will wait for you in Crystal Lake Park in Metropolis City. No later than three days will I wait." "Why are you so negative about your plans now?" He looked at Silver one last time, "I trusted too many people."

-Cell #B-15-

Sonic awaited in his cell, rocking himself back and forth as the memories played in his head. He would remember chunks of one and then chunks of another. Why? You see, they all connected in someway. It's just like cheese, what memories come up with the word cheese? Perhaps the gray mouse always after the cheese and the thought of the mouse may remind you of a cat, then the cat would remind you of a dog or something else. It works the same way with the teenager's mind. He tried to think happy thoughts, but the burning of his scars and his recent encounter with Silver made him nervous to go to trial. His past alliance with Silver was lost due to Shadow's malicious schemes of evil. He knew that if he was ever to encounter him after his escape there would be trouble. Especially since now he knows the strong nobility he has to what the telekinetic hedgehog calls, "master."

-Last Week Before Escape—

How much time has passed, I have no idea anymore. The rooms were curving sideways, the floor was collapsing on itself, the night would become my day—vice versa, and my body was weak from the incredible lack of food I had been obtaining. I received a piece of bread every now and then, but a meal… not in a long time. The only reason I actually ate something—nevertheless, actual used the rest room was in the daytime. Shadow seems to sober up from his violent ways until sunset. That's when it usually got ugly. Things were slowly connecting together, which I found amazing to believe since nothing here should really make much sense since so many things have been intertwined with one another. I was beginning to understand his methods of thought, torment, and even conversation. Here's the thing. There are one of two ways he comes at me. The first one, Shadow would usually come at me with a heavy blow and then give out a statement about how much I suck, but then he shifts and apologizes for his actions. That's when he starts to be weird and that stupid camera gets in my face again. The other is the reverse. He would come at me all loving or filled with lust. Then he'd get angry if I didn't go along with his fantasy and start to beat and torture me. I can't believe it took me the last month to realize how I could use his thoughts to my advantage. I haven't been able to trick him into letting me go, but I'm in the process of that. I'm hoping my lack of quick reaction rate was only due to fasting and not stupidity.

I was able to manipulate him into giving me more 'care' and less of a 'caring punishment' that was sadly being filmed all the time. He would actually leave me alone to go… well, you know, do business and he would actually not peek. That was a damn miracle! However, it wasn't all the time, but the rise of privacy was slowly rising. It would go up and down; I guess he was getting onto what I was trying to do. I didn't realize how smart I could be in such a vulnerable state and with so little energy. I won't tell you how I managed to do it, because I'll probably just end up changing it anyway. All this was a week ago. Now life sucks ass because he hasn't given me shit. No tolerance, food, or time to think! Doesn't he get the idea that I've lost probably half my body weight in this old house? Doesn't he know I've suffered long enough? Fuck! Even Eggman had more of a heart than this guy! I was crawling on what was left my stomach. My arms burned of Clorox and my mouth was dry. There was only one working faucet in the entire house and that small detail was perhaps the only thing that has saved me from dying here.

I grabbed onto an iron bar that stood next to my savior and made my way up. I used my hands to grapple it and pulled up. But for some reason, I couldn't. I didn't know why but it was as if there was no strength left in me anymore. I kept trying, but my hands could not keep themselves to hold on. I tried one more time, but soon my vision got blurry. Things seemed to zoom in and out nonstop. I was beginning to feel nauseas and drowsy. "Must g-get water…" I recall saying to myself. "Must get water…" my voice was fading enough that I couldn't hear it anymore. My world was spinning along with the faucet. It contorted all funny and I could hear a voice echo in my ear. It was really deep. I closed my eyes and said, "Shadow… not now." I felt myself leaning back. "Shadow…" I collapsed to the floor. I could still hear the voice but I was paralyzed. I could hear the running of steps. "Sonic!" The sound of my name allowed me to open my eyes once before passing out. I don't know how I regained consciousness, but I did. I dreamt about something spectacular before waking up.

I was in a white space and it felt warm. My hunger was nonexistent and I felt rejuvenated. I opened my eyes and saw an angel in front of me. I don't mean to say this in terms of beauty, but Amy really was an angel. I knew it because she was after all dead. However, I found it strange that she didn't have an angelic face or feathered wings like the way they were depicted in the old paintings. Her face was blurry at first, then it shifted into a clear focus. Not only was she there. Along with her was Scourge, Officer Mitchell, Grayson, and miraculously, Knuckles. I noticed the little face approach me with a bright smile and eyes of joy. He looked over to me to say hello and stayed with Amy and me. Her eyes glistened and I smiled at her. I was tempted to cry. I missed her so much and to see her in front of me, it was almost too good to be true. She spoke caringly, "Sonic, I know how you must feel right now. We are in the light now. You have no worry for us. I know how hard it is to leave, but you have to understand, its not your time" "I know, but can't I stay here." She looked down and nodded, then looked back at me. "Your time is not up yet. You must live your life among the living until your time awaits you. She touched my face and I started to let out my suffering. "I-I don't want to go back. There's nothing left for me there. Let me stay here, please!"

"That's not my choice. You still have to fulfill your life meaning and until you do so, you will not be able to join into the light." "How will I know when that day will be? I miss all of you. Don't you know how much I've suffered in that house?!" I screamed. She caressed my face gently and shushed me. "I fell in love with you since the day you rescued me when we were younger. My feelings haven't changed; I've had doubts, but I never lost my fate in you. You are in this situation now, things have changed and you have had doubts, but you should never lose your fight to survive. I only wish I could have helped you." "Amy…" "Yes?" "I'm sorry… for everything. For running off and leaving you all the time and not appreciating the wonderful friendship we had. I took it all for granted." She wiped my tears, "I forgive you." She got closer to my face and before I knew it, a bright light covered my view and I was back in the darkness.

"Sonic…Sonic?" I heard my name. It was of a deep voice I recognized so well. I didn't want to open my eyes and see his face. I wanted to cry now knowing I was back in hell. Someone shook me. "Sonic!" the voice repeated. Then I heard the sound of squirting water being crashed into what would be another body of water like if it was in a container. "Stop playing with the cloth and give me more water!" This left me confused. Who was he talking to? I wanted to open my eyes, but before I could decide on not doing so, I heard the other, "Alright! Hold on, I have to fill it up!" the older voice replied back, "If he doesn't wake up, I'm blaming you!" Suddenly, I could feel the freshness of cold water dripping on my face. I automatically flipped my eyelids upward. My vision was blurry at first, but then it cleared well enough for me to see the two characters. One had cat yellow eyes with silver fur and a patch of white fur on his chest. The other was of course the recognizable Shadow the Hedgehog. I gulped at the sight of them. I widened my eyes when I heard the voice of the white hedgehog.

His voice was so familiar, but I was too weak to determine whom it was. I listened and tried to recognize his face. "Well, what do you know? He woke up." The white one said. Shadow smirked while my inner self cringed in fear. I felt exhausted, helpless, famished, and weak. Shadow sought Silver out to get injected nourishment with a needle. I had seen them in hospitals before and I wondered how this monster could afford such equipment. His gloved hand across my face. I felt disgusted and along with the empty stomach, I could feel the bloody pumping in my throat. Shadow's assistant attended my wound. His camera was nowhere in sight. Guess it makes sense since I'm knocked down. I was just praying in my head that after gaining partial strength, I would be able to rest before being molested again. By god, was I wrong!

My dirt-filled arm was cleaned off with rubbing alcohol on a squared white rag. I managed to look upon it, yet not everything was clear. I could see the dark marks of bruises and unattended wounds that were not bad enough to endanger my life, being cleansed with the cloth. A bit of it touched a small cut. It would have burned, but the loss of surroundings made it difficult for me to tell anything but who was around. The needle was injected and I could feel the rush of fluids entering my body. I still managed to keep quiet while Shadow continued to caress me. The way he touched me made me feel a burning effect and the way he looked at me with so much love only rose my nausea. The injection was taking effect. Things were coming back to me. I was beginning to tell my surroundings a bit more. Shadow must have noticed my energy gain because he told the other hedgehog to start. 'Start what?' I thought. He said, "Silver, get the camera." Still feeling a little uneasy, the name took a while for me to process. Maybe he wanted me somewhat phased and weak, but not weak enough for me to die.

The camera was filming. The hands were touching. The unheard voices were crying. The adrenaline was rising. My legs were being dragged. The camera pursued. I continued to think about what he said. 'Silver…' I thought. My mind snapped. I recollected the hedgehog. I was in deep shock. I looked into his yellow eyes. He looked neutral, as if none of it mattered. I was afraid he was just another servant of Shadow's dirty schemes. He was so young, so immature. Why did he pick him? The film continued to roll. As usual, I continued to pull away from the creature while Shadow tried to get to me. He continued with the same lies and persuasive words. He was being seductive and dirty. All being caught on camera. I'm surprised he refused to hit me. During the nightmare, there was one time where on the blue screen, I had a face of desperation that seemed to tear off Silver's emotionless expression. The face of 'help me' and extending my arm to him… I needed help from a friend. Someone that wasn't dead.

Suddenly, his ears captured the sound of heels echoing from a distance and the stomping of Bob's boots. He rose up from the cold cement floor and stared at the barred door. It wasn't long before Mary-Ellen and Bob entered his sight. He was escorted out of the prison and entered the red Nissan parked outside. It was the first time someone not of high authority had driven him out of there, but despite this, he had no attempt of escape and even if he tried, it would be difficult with handcuffs.

"Trial doesn't begin until a few more hours. Do you want us to pick up a quick bite to eat?" The hedgehog looked up, "You're not obligated to." "I know. But I want to make up for the trouble. I'm pretty hungry myself actually." She smiled at him from the back mirror. "Alright." The vehicle drove out of the prison car exit in a steady speed. He kept his mind busy by recollecting the memories of his past that seemed peaceful. Such as the wind over his face, the warm sun over his fur, and the excitement of danger. Mary-Ellen entered a drive-thru of some sort and presented the fugitive with a slimy, hot, and mean chilidog. Sonic retrieved the meal and tried to consume it with whatever freedom he hand in his hands. The bread was warm and in some parts, soggy. The frank was hot and covered with a large amount of dark brown chili. His mouth began to water from the sight of it. He hadn't had one since the 6 month imprisonment. He used his wrist to level the meal over to his mouth, but kept his fingers at a point that would keep it from slipping out of his hands. The car resumed into drive and the chilidog had entered the young one's mouth. The taste of mildly spicy chili along with the feeling of warm and somewhat soggy bread hit his tongue as he masticated on his favorite dish. He took his time to consume it and by the time he had finished, Mary-Ellen was halfway done with her chili cheese fries. She offered some to the blue one, but he assured her that what he was given was enough. He felt content and it made his morale rise.

Outside of the window was the sight of passing cars and several businesses where people entered and exited. Little children counted passing cars while others stared at him with emotionless faces. It crept our hero out a bit, making him recall his days of paranoia. However, for some odd reason, his mind triggered the last day of his quarantined status at the moor house.

-1 month 0 days 12 hrs 56 min-

The camera is moving through the halls and maze of rotting wood. There are noises that are being captured on film, but seeing the real action… was far greater than your mind could implicate. Sonic was thrown out of a room with drastic force. His face was petrified and his eye color seemed faded. His body was scarred with open wounds and ripping bandages. "Stop it, Shadow!" he hollered before a whip lashed at his body again. "Shut up!" yelled out another male. The camera did not show who the other was. SWASH! "AH!" Another scream of pain was made. "Please! Stop it! I can't take this!" The beating stopped when the long leather whip came back down. It was released out of Shadow's grip.

The view becomes clearer as the one holding the camera comes nearer. The blue one laid there in shock. He soon rocked himself back and forth and his tail began to twitch. Coming out of the room was the ebony hedgehog. He glared at his victim for a moment and spoke the words Sonic despised. "I'm sorry." He insisted as his gloved palm touched over the other's side. "I have loved you for so long, but I don't know how to show you. You know I don't mean what I do to you right?" Sonic spat out blood in disgust and replied, "You're mad!" "Hmph! Well, you're not so bad yourself. I mean, thinking you could escape me; when you're so close? No. Now that you're mine, I'm not letting you go. No! Not back to that crazy world where love can exist anywhere else!" "What if I just shut up? Just let me go! I promise I won't say anything!" Shadow nodded and used his other hand to tenderly caress Sonic's face.

"I would know the most about promises. If you tell anyone, I'll surely lose you and you'll be free to be with anyone. I'm sorry Sonic, but I can't risk us… and our love." "THERE IS NO US! THERE NEVER WAS 'US'!" barked the blue one. "You don't understand Sonic" Shadow was cut off by a lecture. "NO! IT IS YOU WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! Don't you get it? I don't like you and you're on something that is not letting you realize that! Face reality Shadow! I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! How could ever fall into liking you? You're disgusting, vile, putrid, and a psychopathic freak who lives in his own little world that thinks this guy right here would ever have an interest in you! " Red eyes stared blankly into green emeralds. So beautiful did his eyes look, even with his straight face. They were like sparkling jewelry that you can't buy, but wish you can. "I…" Ebony looked down. He couldn't think of what to say. He knew that Sonic didn't love him, but accepting it was something he had been denying for a long time. The hope of getting him to was the morale that kept him going. However this time, after Sonic stated these facts, it dropped. Shadow managed to absorb the words of Sonic for perhaps the first time. 'What am I doing?' he thought. Camera focuses on both hedgehogs. We see Shadow still on the floor and looking away from Sonic. The cerulean one is still lying on the floor, as he pants from the previous fears.

There was a large moment of silence. A tear ran down tan cheeks. "Get out." He muttered. Sonic raised his ears up, "W-what?" "Get out." He said more clearly and continued, "You're free to go. There is nothing left for me here." The youngster thought of the freedom he had missed all those months. "I'm free…" "JUST GO! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!" Scurrying downward did the bruised legs go. His heart beated quickly. He was still in bad condition and his whole body ached. But Sonic couldn't go back; not while he was given a chance to finally escape. The way down seemed endless. By the time he reached the exit after tripping over boxes and broken wood plank steps, he heard the sound of a groan. Then it was a yell. Shadow was coming back. Sonic stopped and moved his eyes around. He could hear the sound of steps moving faster and faster. "Get out of there!" his mind screamed. Without much other thought than that provoked by his instinct, Sonic rushed out the door, limping on one leg and having a burning back from the whip, he left the house. Around him was dried yellow-green faded grass and a few boxes of hay. He looked back at the house and saw its complexity. He had never taken into account of the 3rd floor's broken window. Suddenly, the sound of a wooden door being taken down, frightened Sonic to continue moving. He tried increasing his speed despite the physical pain. He went down and ran out to the street. He was easily visible, yet no one seemed to have noticed his presence.

Bruised, burned, bleeding, and broken, yet no one was around to help the blue hedgehog. He continued moving on down the street until he reached a field of tall gold wheat. He jumped inside and waited for Shadow to find him. Our hero's plan managed to work, the black hedgehog ran around in full strength with his fire-powered skates in search of the young one. Sonic gulped as the enemy drew closer, but he would always leave. It wasn't until dawn that Sonic could safely move out of the wheat field. However, unlike what one would do, he decided to continue hiding in the field, but still managed to limp to the other side of the field, where another street was located. He used the field as a protective shield. It took him until the next daybreak to reach home. Sonic was surprised to find the key still under his mat. After unlocking the door of his small home, he ran in and locked everything, from windows to back doors. He had to attend the wounds on his own to prevent the media from telling of his whereabouts. He used white cloths to form a bandage and most of his First Aid Kit. Alcoholic swabs burned the open wounds, but they still managed to heal. When he was done, there was a white bandage on his leg, thirteen bandages over the most brutal cuts, and an ice cube pack on his bruised legs.

Being at home made him feel comfortable, but not safe. His eyes looked towards the window. The slightly open curtains revealed sunlight that pierced through the window. A crystal shine of a water drop fell from his eyes. The teenager hugged himself and continued to let the tears drop. 'Free… I'm finally free.' He thought. To keep in touch with life, he relied on the radio to tell of what was happening in the world. He had a television set he hardly ever used, a bed he now no longer ignores, and rooms that collected dust. Sonic was always on the go. That's why his house was filled with dust; he was never home. When the times he was, it would be quick and out. But after being tormented by Shadow the Hedgehog, the house was no longer alone. In the feeling of not being safe, he grew paranoid and insecure-the complete opposite of what his character was back then. He kept the shutters shut and the locks locked. He never attended the door unless it was the delivery boy, but even with him, he grew nervous and even used an alias to cover his identity. He never showed his face, so he made business through the mail entry inside his door. This young boy's life was scarred with horrible memories and experiences. Most of the time, he would lie in bed and listen to the radio in his room. The music would drive him to sleep.

"Sonic!" A feminine voice sparked the reentering of reality. The blue hedgehog turned his head to the cockpit of the car. "We're here." She said while pointing at the motion-activated gates. "Oh, okay." He replied. His eyes gazed at the gate's movement. It was going rather slow as it opened and the wheels below the gates turned. The gate was a dull grey honey combed shape wall that opened when cars zoomed into it. Sonic's green eyes stared back at the shining sun its ultraviolet rays penetrated the car window and reflected onto a small puddle by the sidewalk. You could see a small shimmering light and at just the right angel; a rainbow streak. As the car entered the parking lot, the view of the sun shifted as the trees angled towards blocking it so only the rays were visible. The tires swerved from left to right on the asphalt –avoiding parked cars and pedestrians that were there. The parking lot was rather small, but the capacity made it seem larger than what it originally is. A last, the car made its way to a stop. The engine was still on as the rest of the windows were flipped up. The doors unlocked with a switch. The keys turned with the shift of the woman's wrist. The car engine stopped and the view of the sun was no longer blocked.

Sonic wondered if this would be the last time he would watch the sun be risen that high. He waited for Mary-Ellen to open the door and escort him out. He walked with no rush . His eyes were focused on the road ahead. Before them was a red brick building with fresh paint that was no older than 2 years. Surrounding it was green grass with scattered autumn leaves. Bordering the grass was the white cement sidewalk that had its own path that lead to the entrance. The two walked onto the sidewalk and made their way to the courthouse. From the path they walked upon , their eyes could see the building that stood across from them. The road leading to the entrance was on the left. Large concrete steps lead up to the door. The two took their time in stepping over each giant step. Civilians entered and exited in large black coats. Trees aisled side by side with the steps. Mary-Ellen pushed opened the door as they both stepped inside. Sonic could no longer feel the breeze strike his face. Though air-conditioned, it couldn't replace mother nature's blow. It smelled of polished wood. The lobby entrance was well-luminated with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The walls were made of a shiny marble that was bordered by wood. There were several people in the room that were dressed in suits and uniforms. Police officers were positioned at every entrance and exit. They stood tall and strict. Green eyes skimmed through the place. In front of him was a hall that stretched very far and on his sides were several paths. They proceeded left, where a police officer went to accompany them.

The blue hedgehog grew nervous, not because of the officer, but because the time for truth was coming, and he had no defense whatsoever. He was sure to go back to prison, and knowing from his back knowledge, he also figured that the death penalty would be considered by the jury. The path was much shorter now. After going straight forward and left, there were two rooms; one was to the court, and the other lead to a small office with a two-door opening. The doors were tall and firmly cleaned. The handles were long gold-colored curves that stuck to a flat plated surface that was screwed to the door. The court session will begin shortly." The officer indicated. They stood by the door and waited. Sonic played with his fingers and remained quiet. He was not tapping his foot as usual, instead his left leg that was crossed with the other, stood twitching. Blue eyes moved around the room, and then turned to Sonic. "Guess Miss Estrada isn't here." Sonic didn't bother responding nor giving her an expression of hearing her. The entrance door opened wide. The feeling of the breeze traveled through out the building until the door was closed shut. Unfortunately, Sonic couldn't' feel it. The sound of heels on a white marble floor echoed through the halls.

Aqua colored eyes were slightly distracted by the shining chandelier, but she shook her head, for the thoughts in her head interrupted her. "My, how beautiful!" she said. She managed to pull away and continue looking. She then spotted whom she was searching for. "Sonic!" she hollered. Blue ears turned to the sound of the feminine voice. His head turned and to his surprise, he widened his eyes and saw a white bat running to him in high-heeled boots. She stopped in front of him and took a moment of breath. Their eyes met without inner feeling. "Thank goodness! I found you!" she reached for his gloved hands. "We need to talk…" but before she could say anything else, she took notice on his appearance. She backed away a few steps and put her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my, is this the madness created?" His eyes looked at her with agony in them. Rouge looked up to the two adults. "May we speak in private?" The officer looked at Mary-Ellen, who looked at the man. He sighed, "Alright, but don't take to long." He opened the door to the office and allowed them to enter. The door closed after them. Rouge examined Sonic with her concerned eyes, and then looked away. "I know what happened." The young hedgehog tilted his head, "How did you-"

"There's more to these tragic times than you could ever imagine." "Like what?" "There are so many different connections Shadow has made. No one is safe. No one can be trusted anymore." The child walked a bit closer to the young adult bat, "How do you fit into this." She stayed silent for a while, and then turned to our hero. "Shadow and I… well, it was my fault that you ended up in that house for six months." "How was it your fault? All you did was show us and I decided to stay." "Shadow had this all planned and I was part of it." Green eyes widened, "You knew?!" "Not until afterwards! I swear, if I knew you'd end up like this, I would have done something. But, he…" Sonic stood beside her, "Rouge, what did he do to you?" "Before all this… Shadow and I grew close." She tinkered with her fingers nervously, "I guess he benefited from that." "Wait, what are you saying?" "We…slept together." Sonic stepped back a few steps. "No way!" "He took advantage of my feelings and I was gullible enough to do anything he asked me to." The blue hedgehog lowered his ears, "It's all starting to make sense now." "I've gone against him and I've seen what he's done to you." She came closer and looked over his body, "You're bruised all over!" The blue hedgehog jerked backward. "Silver's in this as well. He did these recent ones." "Silver?!" "Yeah. I've lost so many friends… I don't know what to do anymore." He walked off to stare at the window. A gloved hand reached over his cerulean shoulder, "I know the world may revolve in a pool of darkness, but you're only one who can bring about the light in this situation."

A stream tears sneaked underneath his eyes, "How could I ever? I've lost everything. Including my own self." "You have to fight this. If you leave freely, we can fight off Shadow together and I promise to be there for you if you promise to be there for me." He turned to the caring eyes of aqua, "Promise?" "I'll be there for you till the very end. Remember, you're not the only one who's scarred." The blue hedgehog lowered his ears and made his face parallel to the floor, "I wish I could believe that fully." he turned his head to the exit, "Even so, how am I going to prove to them that I'm innocent, when I feel so guilty? I could have done something, but I didn't!" "That's right! You're here accused of killing that kid in that old house, right?" "Yes." She said softly, "I may not know much, but from your side of the testimony, I know it wasn't your fault. Didn't he risk his life to protect you?" A building rage powered my horrid memories and painful times burned in his heart, he turned to the white bat and argued, "Yes, but what does that matter?! I had an innocent die in my hands, a woman who thinks I killed her adopted son, a maniac who destroyed everything I could have lived for! Countless times have I wanted to break free and let my running take its course on my pain, but I've grown to paranoid to ever step out of my own house! Tell me, Rouge, what more can I live for?!"

Rouge was not someone who liked to be yelled at and neither corrected in a loud argument, so she fought back. She lowered her brows and eyes and her frown deepened. Her face was somewhat upset in the form of anger, "Sonic, if you keep your little whining attitude, we'll never get out of this mess! You have to convince those people you're wrong so we can end this once and for all, even if that means we have to dirty our hands with Shadow's blood! I don't give a damn about your childish behavior! If all you lived for is to run and now you want to runaway from your problems, you're pathetic! I saw much more potential in you, so much hunger for life and freedom! Are you really going to let a sick guy like that end who you really are? Can you still call yourself a hero after not being able to save anyone? Yes! Maybe you couldn't save Amy or Knuckles," she calmed her voice a little lower, "but you have to stop looking at the past and start fighting for what you still have left." There was a pause between them. The female bat closed her eyes and then brought them back up, "What about Amy? What would she think of you seeing what you've done to yourself. And if not her, what about the others?" Sonic took the words of the young adult bat that stood across from him. The words were sinking in and the guilt continued to escalate. He wanted to let his feelings out, be three again and cry a river, but after her hero speech, he was too frightened to even try. He just stood there and thought about the things she asked him. What would Amy think of him as? She loved him for his heroism. Did he actually lose it, or was it just hidden under the shadows of vulnerable thoughts? He looked back on the last time he came into contact with her. He could smell the putrid unsanitary rooms inside the old house; hear her screams and knowing deep in his gut that Amy meant to rely on Sonic to save her once again. The cerulean teenager looked down to his hands and he said to himself, 'they're blood is smeared onto my gloves.' Rouge sensed some part of her argument was getting to him. "Sonic…" He sniffed to hold back the embarrassing tears, "Amy wanted me to save her, I know it! They all relied on me! I've never failed to save anyone. Now I have the blood of three friends in my hands!" "Three?"

The doors opened wide. The police officer looked upon the two characters. "Ahem, the session is now on." The blue hedgehog looked to Rouge. She smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be there with you." Sonic managed to pull off a smile, which he hadn't done since the death of Rudy. They made their way to the other room, where eyes glared at the accused with hatred or solemn eyes. Plebeians filled both the jury stands and the audience seats behind the two competitors. When Sonic, Rouge, Mary-Ellen, and the guard entered, they immediately spotted Miss Dolores Iris Estrada. Her reaction to seeing the blue hedgehog entering was different from the previous encounters. She didn't yell or react aloud, instead she gazed as he passed by and said nothing to him. Sonic noticed this and he thought to himself, 'maybe she thinks this trial's outcome will punish me enough than she ever could.' Even as the three sat down, Dolores kept her eyes on him. The hedgehog then noticed that she was still in a negative mood, but it was displayed in her eyes; eyes that read, "If only I could cause you the pain you caused me." Alternatively, so he sees it. Coming into the room after them was a female judge dressed in the same large uniform as the other back in the previous courthouse. They were both of elderly age, but she had a much younger physique than that of the old male judge. Her hair was wavy grey, with eyes that were somewhat squinted, and her eye color was difficult to determine. Her wrinkled up and freckled hands held a few documents in black print ink. She walked up to the podium that was just like the one in the other courthouse. The room smelled of lemon scent air fresheners.

"Good afternoon. I am Judge Lora," she took the papers from her left hand and used the other to put on the glasses that were sustained at her neck by a string. She skimmed through the papers and viewed the title. "We are here to discuss the case of the murder of Scourge. Is that correct?" Both lawyers of opposite sides replied 'yes'. The old judge nodded, "Very well." She moved her small eyes back to the documents, "If this is correct, the defendant stands as Sonic the Hedgehog, who has been accused of this crime and has denied the claim, correct?" "Yes, your honor." Mary Ellen replied. Judge Lora nodded again. "Alright, let us begin with today's trial with the defendant's claim." Mary-Ellen stood up and walked to the center stage of the room. The thick carpet beneath her muffled her echoing heels. "I thank you your honor." she said before turning to the audience. Her eyes looked among all the others who stood before her. "As many of you may know, Sonic the Hedgehog here has been accused of first-degree murder. Now, those of you who have been attending the trial in the previous courtroom were all aware that my client is in fear. Not in fear of being caught, but in fear of you all misunderstanding his claim. Imagine being accused of something you find morally wrong and having to stand at a podium after suffering a tragedy of not only imprisonment, but the with the idea that no one believes you. This is what is going on with my client, which results in his previous silence. But I promise you all that you will see the true heart of my client." She looked to Sonic and raised her hand in the gesture that resembled a sideways wave, "And to show you all, I bring Sonic to the stand. Not everyone that watched had been there previously. Some had just heard of the news while others have been around since the beginning. In that group of people who were there watching, were two mysterious beings; one in hooded robe and the other in a horribly recognizable suit.

Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of the town got up from his seat and made his way to the side podium. The plebeians there who had just arrived were shocked at the sight of him. They saw his injuries and distraught face. One woman closed her mouth and was filled with shock, 'Dear Lord,' she thought, 'What in God's name happened to him?' He stood by the rolling chair and got just close enough to the thin microphone in front of him as possible. The judge faced him and instructed him to plead a response to the following, "Promise to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so God help you?" "I do." He replied. She nodded and gave the wave of her wrinkled arm as a message to proceed. Sonic sat down and looked to his lawyer. She looked to her client and did a small pace back and forth as she spoke, "Now Sonic, when I went to get information from you, you gave me hardly anything I could use to defend you. If you don't mind, I think the people here would like to comprehend what happened in your own words. You don't have to mention the names of anyone involved, just tell us what happened. Tell us the truth." "The truth?" The woman stopped pacing, "Yes." The teenager caressed his hands nervously over each other. His eyes searched for Rouge's and her reaction to him looking at her was a warm smile and nod. She sat a row behind his original seat. Sonic sighed and he began to remember the horrible night. He started to remember also what the bat had told him. The audience didn't need to know his part as long as they know he wasn't guilty. 'All I have to do is convince them I'm innocent.' He thought.

He took a breath and spoke onto the microphone, "It was a few months ago. Scourge and I were playing with marbles when all of a sudden, this madman goes up and attacks me. Earlier I had warned Scourge to leave here; that it was too dangerous." "But he didn't." "Yes. So then when I was attacked, I could have confronted by attacker on my own, but Scourge bravely pounced on him and got the attacker off of me. I managed to get a far distance, but then before I could save him, the man got him and threatened to kill him. I pleaded him not to, but…" The teenager looked down for he could still hear the voice the child crying for help, "How could all accuse me of this? I can still hear his cries and the gun shot in my ears. Heck! I don't even use guns!" "Then what happened?" The blue hedgehog covered his eyes to hide the silent tears. It took a few seconds for him to remove the hands from his face and when he did, they were slightly watery and becoming a light-colored red on the outside of the iris. "I could have saved him…" His emotions took over and he slammed the wooden desk, "I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" he gripped his chest and screamed, "BLAME ME ALL YOU WANT! I DESERVE THIS PUNISHMENT IF IT MAKES ANY OF YOU HAPPY, BUT I DID NOT KILL HIM WITH MY OWN PURPOSE! DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON ME! I DIDN'T KILL HIM! THAT BASTARD OF A MONSTER DID! DON'T PUT HIS BLOOD ON MY HANDS! PUT IT ON HIS!" There was a hush of silence in the room. The people watched as the blue hedgehog tried to calm himself down by putting his hands over his face. His lawyer waited for a few moments before speaking until finally she said in a caring tone, "Is there anything else you want to say?" Sonic wiped the tears from his face and responded with a stuffy voice, "No." She flipped her blonde hair and looked to the judge. "No further questions." She sat back down and Dolores' lawyer stood up to and walked over the stage.

He turned to the audience without a smile, but with a determined look of pride. "Good afternoon, my name is John Carder. I am here to prove to you that the teenage hedgehog up on the podium is not only the correctly identified killer of Scourge, but also a complete phony. He, who had been using tactics of lies, pride, and is praying for the public to see him as innocent. Don't fall for it. The motivation has not been cleared but I promise that you all will discover what this 'hero' you all call was really capable of. Now many of you may ask, 'Why would he ever hurt a child?' In these cases it can be seen as lies and that every mark of bruises and cuts are a result of self-harm to make you people believe in him." He turned to Sonic with a frown on his face. The hedgehog could tell that the British man was determined to wreck him, so using white lies wouldn't be easy. "Now, back in the previous time, you stated that you knew this offender of yours right?" "Yes." "Alright, then. Mind telling us who this was?"

He hesitated, "I'd prefer not to answer that." "I see. Well, then describe him to us." He gulped and tried using phrases of description, "He was tall and scary-looking." "Scary-looking?" The man laughed, "That's more of an opinion, wouldn't you say?" "Well, he had this sense of evil on him." Carder nodded, "Very well." He paced a bit as he thought of another question. The man's mind was working and the hero could tell that he was up to something. "In the previous trial you also mentioned that you knew him, but you didn't want to say who it was." "Yes…" "Do you know how teenagers and young celebrities get by sometimes?" "I don't think so." "Most of the people in this age or class group use something called narcotics, or illegal drugs. Do you use drugs." "No." "Have you ever been in possession of anything say cocaine, marijuana, morphine, or other pain killers?" "No." "Have you ever been on them?" "I'm not on them if that's what you mean." "Really," the man went back his desk and took out a document with the same black-print ink.

"Stated here on just a year ago, you were prescribed morphine after an accident that occurred on May, being just eight months ago. Is this not correct?" "Yes, but-" "Ladies and gentleman, let the jury know that the defendant has just confessed to having a possession of medical morphine." "I'm not high!" Carder ignored the comeback, "Moving on, saying what you have stated, have you ever heard of the previous drugs I've mentioned?" "Of course, but-" "Have you heard that drugs have the capability of creating illusions?" "No, I had no idea." "Of course you didn't, that's why you can't accept you killed Scourge because you didn't seem him because you were high on histamines!" "Objection your honor, John is making false accusations without evidence!" Key said. "Sustained." She looked to the British man, "You know better than to simply judge. That's why I'm here. Do you have any evidence to prove your accusations?" "I was just getting to that your honor." John replied. He went back to the desk and took out a strange powder in a plastic bag. "Sonic will you identify the object in front of you?" Green eyes looked to it and instinctively as any charged child would, he said, "That's not mine." "I didn't ask you that now did I? What is it?" he said with more aggression.

The teenager gulped. "It's a bag of drugs?" He took the bag from his sight and presented it to the public. "Let them all know that Sonic has identified the content of exhibit B which has been collected from his own cell this morning. "Objection! That evidence was not informed by us." "Miss Key, this evidence has been documented and was presented to us just today by one of our detectives. It's in the judge's papers. Judge Lora looked behind two white papers and skimmed it. "You're right." The man smirked and turned to the teenager, who felt humiliated and out of luck. He looked towards the audience and saw the familiar man in the back. He felt his heart sink. 'Crap,' he thought, 'It was Silver! He must've put it in my cell!'

He knew Silver was in the back, but he hadn't noticed the other character that sat beside him. Sonic gulped and grew nervous until John caught his attention. "There's no shame in hiding your addiction. It could be that you simply imagined everything and your guilt comes the back-of-your-head knowledge of knowing you killed him." "That's not true!" "THEN PROVE IT! Because the only evidence on your side is your imaginary attacker who we all know clearly was your own self! The only one who was there to witness it all was his adoptive mother, Scourge, and you! So, who's right because that boy can't stand up here to say who killed him." The child remained silent. "No further questions your honor."

John said before walking back to his seat. The judge looked to Sonic, "You may step down now, sonny." The blue hedgehog nodded in response and walked back to his original seat. His ears picked up the sound of whispers and murmuring. One of the voices sounded way too familiar, but he was so stricken by the words of Dolores' lawyer that he didn't bother to figure out who it was. The side of evil had its first win. Mary-Ellen then brought the accusationer to the stand and questioned her on what she had been through. As usual, everyone blamed it on Sonic. His chances seemed to be depleting even as his lawyer tried to turn the tables. He turned to Rouge, who was looking at the interrogation but looked at Sonic when she noticed his head was turned. She saw his eyes beginning to water. The white bat held the spiky blue hedgehog's hand and smirked. While comforting, she knew she could do nothing for him.

-In a Diner—

"We have to get that video to the authorities!" the woman said as she threw her hands up in the air. The boys in front of her were sitting down on the bumpy seats of a local diner. One of the boys took a sip from their transparent glass soda bottles and put it back down. "I know, but how? We don't even know where he's going to trial? If we give it to the cops, it could be too late and God pray he doesn't get the electric chair." The second boy imitated his friend and responded, "Yeah, the electric chair. Imagine that." The mother of one of the boys, loud as she was, threw her hands up again, "The electric chair?! God forbid it! What do we do? What do we do?!" The three pondered, but out of the three, the mother was mostly panicking. The imitating one, Robert, put his finger in the sky and looked to the ceiling. "Hm…" Then, his ears caught the attention to the television.

He turned his head and saw a news reporter, "According to sources, there are web spread news that Sonic the Hedgehog has been taken to prison for the accusation of killing ten-year old, Scourge the Hedgehog and nearly killing his adopted mother, Dolores Estrada. The news indicates that he has spent time in the Station Square Federal Prison and has just been sent to trial. We have been unable to clarify if these are true statements, but the team is outside of what is believed to the courthouse in which he is in now. Defending him is Mary-Ellen Key, who has been allegedly a failure after the discovery of her defense against a serial killer known as Bob Yop." The film flipped from the reporter to the Station Square Court House or so it said in engraved words. The boy widened his eyes and got the others to look to the screen, "We have to get there!" Robert's mother jumped to her feet, "What are we waiting for? We go to go!" She raised her arm high yelling, "Check please!"

-Back to Court-

While the three scurried out with food in their mouths and a DVD in a purse, Sonic continued to stare at the interrogation of Dolores. "Are you on any prescription drugs Ms. Estrada." "I'm not on them!" she exclaimed with her pale eyes budging wide. "What are you using?" She hesitated, "Painkillers. Iboprophen if you must know." "Anything else?" "No." The blonde lawyer reached back to the desk and took a zip-locked bag containing an item. "Ms. Estrada, can you tell me what this is?" Dolores froze. Her eyes pierced the item through the plastic and sight pierced into her. She couldn't speak. "Answer the question." Key insisted. "Huh?" she said looking back up and back to the item. "That's not mine." "Your fingerprints were on this." She put her back to the seat, closed her eyes and reopened them, "I didn't know what I was doing. I was stressed and taking care of a boy on my own." "So you smoked pot to get at ease?" "Yes." Mary-Ellen withdrew the evidence and revealed it to the public. Inside was a blue glass pipe attached to a large glass circle. She placed it back on the table after the statement. She then looked towards Dolores once more, "From this, we also tested you for drug use and you came out positive. "My son was killed! How did you expect me to react?!"

"Many children-less mothers are drug-free Ms. Estrada." The place was in silence. Rouge tapped Sonic's shoulder and he turned to her. She smiled, "She may not have anything on you, but she's kicking ass with the mom." Sonic tried to smile, "Yeah. Guess so. I just hope it's enough." He turned back to the stage. "By these results, wouldn't you say it could be possible that you were drugged that night when you were attacked?" "Objection! My client was tested after, not before." "But the tests prove that she had been in use previously in a row." The judge added, "Are you saying that it could be possible that both Sonic and Dolores were drugged?" The two lawyers looked at each other and back to Lora. They spoke over each other and in response, the judge smashed her mallet. "Silence! You two are accusing each one of them to be drug users. Are there any test results proving that Sonic was in the use of drugs?" "Yes." Carder said as he walked up to give the judge the documentation. She glanced over it and returned it. "Very well." She then looked towards the blue hedgehog, "And you tell me." Sonic widened his eyes, "I swear! I don't even know how to use them or what their names are!" "I see." She turned to Mary-Ellen. "Will that be all Ms. Key?" "Yes your honor." She stated before sitting back down.

-Somewhere else-

"Hurry! Get inside the car!" yelled the exhilarating mother. Jacob and his friend hopped into the vehicle and as soon as clicks of seatbelts were heard, the engine roared and the car drifted to the asphalt road. "Jacob! Do you have the disc?" questioned the mother. The boy searched around him. He then looked to the steering wheel. "I think I put it in your purse!" The woman stopped at the red light and placed her unoccupied hand in her purse as it searched for the disc. In a second, her hand pulled out the blue cased disc and handed it to Jacob. "Drop it off at the reception, Jacob. "But by the time they give it, it may be already too late." "You're right. Alright plan B." The car continued on the green light. "You and Robert will run for the door, crash into the trial and give it to the judge!" "Crash in?!" "Yes, Jacob! Crash in! We can't risk Sonic getting in prison again. He could get butt raped!" The two boys looked at each other and nodded. "Alright!" The car drove on and left a smoking trail and car streaks behind.

-Back to Court Room-

Dolores had been bothering the British lawyer. Perhaps since both he and her now-deceased child both had the same European speech patterns and his voice soothed her. She had been insisting on her lawyer to tell the judge of a cause that she believed would help the case, however, Carder considered it to be irrelevant. "Alright, is there anything else to present on the opposition side?" After side whispers and annoying cries, he finally spoke, "Miss Dolores has a statement she would like me to present. Thought I personally find irrelevant, but-" Mary-Ellen cornered, "If you don't believe it would help, then why would you say it?" The man turned his head to her, "Because my client has more belief in it than you have in your client getting out of here without being convicted." A portion of the audience made a low sound of laughter. The woman hid her face in her hair and looked at her client. All he could think of doing was staring back at her and giving a slight tilt of his head to get his lawyer to focus. A swift of blonde swayed past the blue hedgehog's face. "Dolores would like to remind the public of her own experience of attack." Judge Lora looked to the man and questioned, "Does this have to do with the case?" "I would suppose it does if she is willing to say that Sonic is also responsible." "But he is!" the elderly woman shouted.

"And under what terms can you identify this as true?" "I am a witness and I know what happened. If you won't arrest him for the crime the victim's mother even recognized, then at least take my heed of word that Sonic is guilty of attempt of murder!" "Well unfortunately, your word doesn't work in this courtroom. I need solid evidence to have your statement considered." The audience silently laughed again. There was a small pause after the laugh. The judge sighed and looked amongst the beings in front of her. "Any other things you would like to say?" Carder nodded and Dolores didn't bother to show her wrinkled face. Her claw-like hands opened and came together with the linking of cold white fingers. Golden tendrils of hair covered the face of the slightly embarrassed woman, but after seeing how the accuser fell back in her own attempt, the feeling over inaccuracy faded. She managed to create a small glow of pride after having seen the mother weakened, yet she didn't realize that her words would have more impact on the jury than on the judge. That was the goal, get the jury's support.

-Back on the road-

The new location of the trial wasn't far, but obstacles made it more difficult for the dark vehicle to surpass fast enough to come in on a wanted time. "Damnation!" shrieked the female driver. The passengers stuck their heads to see the front windshield to view the problem. A small degraded orange car with chipped paint and a broken trunk was driving very slow. Sadly, the other lanes were filled. The orange car was the only car in her lane and her only way to getting to her destination. This auto was in the way. 'You're in my way!" she hollered. Her son put his pink palms over his ears and suggested his friend do the same. "You won't like me when you're in my way…" the mother said in a sadistic way. With the foot on the pedal, she rammed the motor faster to the point where the small orange automobile began to move faster. "Lagging hags! My grandmother drives faster than you!" She continue to persuade the slow drivers to increase speed, but the car still had the image of moving exaggerantly slow. Jacob watched his mother's friend and wondered what she was saying. "Alright! Shift into turbo!" she yelled. He slowly pulled himself from his hands and watched as the woman pulled the power stick on the car's interior and the next thing he knew, there was a burst of instant speed going on. It was so fast, it made the three of them jump up. "Eat my dust, granny!" the car jolted; making the orange car flee in front of the other lane in an intersection. The driver threw her hands in the air and swayed them up for a second before placing them on the steering wheel. She swayed her hips a bit. "Yes!"

-Courtroom—

'Very well." The judge said and stacked the printed documents in front her. "You may both begin your final sentencing to the jury." Judge Lora lied back as the two lawyers worked in their minds in developing the perfect ending statement to support their side. John Carder went first. He stood from his large desk and walked onto the stage in dress shoes. He stood tall with paper documents in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have come here today to address to you all the killer of an innocent young boy is in fact, Sonic the Hedgehog. I have provided you all evidence that shows that the certainty of him being the killer not being true is false. Sonic the Hedgehog was drugged at the time, in which case he had no prior knowledge of his doings. Teenagers and celebrities rely on drugs to surpass everyday stress and problems in their lives. Why should he be any different? Is it just because he's a freedom fighter? How many times have we heard about police men defy their titles' purpose? How many times have friends betrayed friends? Sonic is no different? Open your eyes! Sonic is a murder. Heed the words of Dolores herself, a witness to the crime; yet you all believe she too was drugged, but evidence reveals that this could not have been possible. If you do not believe he in fact he cold-heartedly murdered Scourge, believe that he tried to kill Ms. Estrada. Some heroes are born to become killers and it is our job to use our birth to catch them."

The man stepped down and watched as Mary-Ellen went to the stage. She was not prepared, yet she relied on her experience for help. It wouldn't be enough in the first few seconds of spotlight. She had never felt so trapped in her own insecurity of knowledge. She had to work with what she had; an innocent hero was depending on her. She gulped and moved the hair from her green eyes. "People of the court room, I have shown you all the evidence we could gather that would help persuade you all to see the truth. Regarding Carder's statement to the average celebrity drug addiction, there are just as much drug addicted civilians as there are those who aren't. Could it just be that Sonic is one of the clean ones? And if you do think that he is an addict, the behavior he reveals does not give truth to that. His eyes are blood shot not because of drug use, but of the abuse he has taken in his imprisonment. Another thing about Carder is that neither Dolores nor Sonic could be dated to being under the influence when Scourge was killed. Sonic is a freedom fighter. He has risked his life for all of you. Why would he turn down his hard work and his strong belief in justice in the death of a child?' she viewed a small group in the middle back of the audience and two women in coats whispering to one another. Mary-Ellen recalled the TV broadcasting and nodded, for she knew the thoughts in they were processing and the disbelief they had for her. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have defended bad men in my job, Sonic the Hedgehog is not one of them. Don't send an innocent child back into the world he just escaped He is innocent. " At last, she stepped down.

-Road—

The car swerved by into residential areas, through highways and freeways. The pavement never seemed to end; yellow over black asphalt. How far away was the court house? The mother only prayed she would make it in time without having to be arrested or halted by the police. At first, it seemed helpful since the police could help them get there in time and would have a police escort. But this is not true. First because the police is not as promising as it used to be and second, she would have committed a crime and the only place she'd be transported to happily would be to prison. She couldn't risk it. That didn't stop her from driving quickly and all over though.

-Court—

The mysterious one in the back eyed the blue hedgehog like a hawk. The one beside him had his eyes on the mysterious one's actions. Sonic would occasionally look back at the mysterious being behind him. He could see that the being was staring right at him. Yet those eyes were so familiar that it almost made his skin crawl. A small chill filled him and sweat was shortly developed afterwards. The paranoia was rising. He soon started to shake and shiver uncontrollably. Rouge looked to where the green eyes feared. Her eyes went upon the same creature. She too felt the uneasiness. An idea went to her head, but she didn't want it to be true. No, it couldn't be. Instead, she comforted Sonic in hopes of having him calm down. The people around them could see it as a drug side effect. She smirked when the green eyes fell onto her aqua irises, but on the inside, she frowned and closed her eyes, saying, "Please let it not be Shadow." The teenager was breathing nervously, but the comforting hands of the bat made his breathing more steady, the sweating stopped and the movement decreased. Rouge had heard the stories he had told of the pain and the rumors of the torment. For the first time, she saw the tormented Sonic who feared.

Judge Lora had the jury escorted to the conference room for the final jurisdiction. The juries differed from one another, but most were over twenty. The people waited in the room outside. Fingers tapped and ran through hair. Tensions rose. What was to happen? A few people left to go to the bathroom outside of the court room. Mary-Ellen offered a break to the two, but Sonic was still a bit shook up. Dolores and John stayed as well. The two strangers made no sign of a changed movement..

-Road—

The road seemed endless. "Where the hell is that damn building!' the female driver muttered. She drove slower this time as she searched for the building number. "It's somewhere around here." She continued to watch carefully. Jacob and Robert watched the windows beside them in search of the court house. Robert pointed his finger to the glass, "Mom! It's over here!" Both the driver and Jacob turned to where the finger was pointed. On the other side of the dark shaded window was the large sign that read 'STATION SQUARE COURT HOUSE'. The woman shrieked, "Here it is!" she reached to the back of the car and rubbed her child's head, "That's my boy!" The child rejected the teasing, but found it in himself afterwards to giggled about it. The car made its way to the drive-in parking lot that was largely packed with compact white and black Nissan Altimas and a few vans that belonged to the media. Finding parking would not be easy.

-Courtroom—

After the break, everyone was settled down in their long rows of benches a lot like the ones at church. Come to think of it, it did resemble a church. The audience would be praising God, Judge Lora would be the priestess, the interrogation seat would be a confession stand, and the judge's desk, the altar. However, unlike church, no one was in a clean situation. The people waited as the jury soon dispersed from the conference room. They walked in straight lines back to their original seats except for one. This jury-woman stood tall with a document in her hands. She had her brightly painted nails of red poking the spine of the paper as she nervously waited for the call to assess the document's writing. What would come out of her mouth would signify much to the characters. The woman drew her natural red hair back from her front side and slid her bright green eyes to the Judge for a sign. Judge Lora looked at the red-head. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" The mouth of the young and beautiful speaker responded, "We have your honor." The judge took a pen from the inside of her desk and placed it in her right hand. She clicked the pen and signaled, "Please read me the allegations."

"We the jury, find the minor, Sonic the Hedgehog," she paused and continued, "not guilty of first degree murder." A wave of sighs and awes went around the room like a current. Sonic widened his eyes and looked to Rouge, who smiled back at him. Mary-Ellen too rose her frown to a smile. "However," her continued voice stopped the flow, "We have determined to find him guilty of second-degree murder of Scourge." The words of relief soon converted to protesting shouts and confusion. Sonic looked to both the females and they saw the innocent look in his eyes. Then and there was his innocence. The excitement of the audience had Judge Lora smacking her gravel. "Silence!" The crowd died down and turned silent. "The jury has spoken and I approve of this matter." She scribbled down a few things on the paper underneath her and read over another, "Sonic the Hedgehog, you have been found guilty of second-degree murder towards Scourge the Hedgehog. Such a crime has lead to your punishment being 25 years to life of imprisonment or death. It's your choice." The blue hedgehog felt the weight of the world on him.

-Courtroom Parking Lot—

At last, the woman was able to make a successful stop in the lot. The two children ran off into the building while the mother made her way of shutting off the car and completing other legal checks before leaving it. Jacob and Robert ran down that path, to the two-door entrance and made a loud entry. The security there saw the children and walked towards them, "may we help you?" "YES!" they both announced, "We need to get this into the courtroom!" "I'm afraid it's about to end." "No, you don't understand! This evidence is so special, it'll prove everyone wrong!" "We can't allow that. The adm-" Suddenly, the doors busted open again and out came the hysterical mother with her heels making echoing effects across the hall. She saw her child and ran towards them. She shoved the security, only to have him push her away. "Ma'am, is there a problem?" "Yes! There's a problem! My children and I need to get in there!" "Both of these are yours?" "Yes. Look, we need to help Sonic! Do you want him to get butt-raped?!" The tall dark skinned security guard with a very short hair-cut looked at the woman in high stress. His deep brown eyes looked upon the children down as well. A white cord was clinging from his ear and it reached down to his hips. "I can only let you in if-" The woman grew mad and had her child and his friend shove the man into opening the door behind him.

-Inside Courtroom-

Eyes feasted on his actions and they all awaited for his response. His emerald eyes gazed at the people around him. He gulped and tried to think clearly. He had previously promised himself the answer to this question to be one answer. He placed his view onto the judge and spoke, "If I am going to stay in prison and spend most of my life in isolation till death without my long-awaited freedom, then do me the favor and put me on death row." The audience reacted in astonishment, people whispered to him ways of exiting this way or asking him if he was sure. In the end, Judge Lora approved. "Alright. You have three days until your scheduled time. Is there anything you wish to tell us?" "No ma'am." "Very well." She obtained her gravel back to her left hand and slammed her gravel. "Case recessed." The people rose in great disappointment. Mary-Ellen, Rouge, and Sonic all got up and made eye-contact with each other. The two strangers in the back interchanged whispers to each other and the one who was previously staring looked once more to the blue hedgehog. He smirked and slowly made his way to the front row.

Suddenly, The doors busted open! "STOP!" hollered the three trespassers! The judge stood up and spoke, "What it is this?" "I tried to stop them!" responded back the security guard. The female adult continued forward with her heels pounding the ground. She looked up to the woman of power and spoke, "Ma'am, we have evidence we would like to present." "I am very sorry, but this case has been closed." 'Case closed my-" she looked back and again to the judge after correcting herself, "Ma'am I beg you. Please. This is very critical and it will prove what you have all decided!" She looked around once more, "What did you guys announce?" Mary-Ellen responded to the woman, "Guilty." The mother nodded, "Judge, this evidence will not only prove what really happened, but who is really responsible!" Judge Lora looked to Sonic, whose eyes were filled with sorrow, but he turned away anyways. The woman sighed and looked to the civilian. "Very well, give the evidence." Robert and Jacob ran towards the mother and gave her the DVD and she gave it to Judge Lora. The judge placed the DVD into a player that was also in her podium. A large scale television displayed a blue screen and the film played where it had originally been stopped-when Scourge died. The stranger in the back moved away towards his seat, but did not sit.

The screen read, "[time when scourge died] and then transitioned within itself until the roughly tilted film was shown. There was a large hallway and the sound of an argument was bouncing off the walls. The camera was moved forward, out of the hallway and to the room. There, the audience saw as Shadow stood on top of the blue hedgehog; growling and making his lustful protests. Sonic could be seen quivering under the dark body of the black and red hedgehog. Then the glass smash on the ultimate life form's head was played. The camera moved back and a unknown voice spoke out, "Holy crap!" The rest was filmed from the entryway of the hallway passage. Scourge was seen being thrown far off into center stage and the voice of two males intertwined and was confusing. The camera moved back to the battle zone. It vigorously shifted between the speaker and the listener. The people of the court saw as Sonic panicked at the mysterious dark being's quotes. The entire argument was being played and Sonic had to sit down and look away as the memories flushed back in. The idea of not seeing it once again didn't help since the audio of the film was crawling into his ears. The stranger in the back watched the video and looked to the one beside him. He let a small whisper and the other walked off earlier than the rest. The stranger continued to watch Sonic and take small views of the screen. He recollected the torment, but it didn't bother the stranger much.

Scourge had been shot at and the voice of the unknown rose up, except it was female. The camera shifted towards her and on the big screen was who? None other than the hysterical mother of Scourge the Hedgehog. A blade pierced her chest and the aftermath of everything else was still rolling until Judge Lora stopped the film presentation at the part where things got more sexually out of hand. The jury looked back to the convicted teenage murderer and back to the judge. Lora looked to the jury and asked as to lift the punishment and be placed on the real killer that could be enhanced with video enhancement. Even Diana seemed petrified by the video and she herself admitted the truth. "You have been lifted the guilt and you are free to go." Those were the last words before the court recessed. As Sonic celebrated with hugs and tears with his lawyer and Rouge, the stranger moved quickly through the crowd in an attempt to make amends for a special errand before leaving. The audience left at their own time and those passing by the ex-hero congratulated him and placed pity on him. The last to speak from the humans was Diana. She looked into the eyes of the child and made a true smile. "I am so terribly sorry for causing you so much pain. I am sure you can forgive me and I thank you for your tolerance for every bad curse upon you. Will you be alright?" She looked at him with concerned eyes that he would never had imagined she'd possess. "Thank you, Ms. Estrada, but no. I won't be. I will never be able to forget what happened to me, or your son. I'll never be able to regain my freedom that I once had in the world." "Why not?" "Because I know Shadow." He walked down the aisle with the other two women following. Rouge asked, "So, what now?" He stopped and looked back at the two, "I need to do something."

-Police Station—

Silver, disguised now was Mr. Wumperfield rushed into the office in an attempt to grab his work and place it all in a box. Papers flew in and out of the box since he crammed so much at once in such a tiny space. The boss noticed his nervous reaction, but by this time, he was no longer fooled. Detective Hoffman knew of the case with Sonic and there was news about an accomplice. He smirked and walked slowly into the office of Matt. The Wumperfield struggled through documents of false work and as soon as he finished packing, he turned to find his boss. "Going so soon?" He asked. Matt attempted several excuses for his actions such as need to fly early, clear desk for new items, work at home, and quitting. In the end, Detective Hoffman would scare Matt with this quote, "Don't lie to me. I know who you are and what you've done." The lawyer played innocent, but the detective was no fool, he told about the trial and as soon as the line, "we think its you." , Matt Wumperfield scrammed into a fast pacing of running until he was out on his way of attempted escape. It was then that he made his way to the Hidden Garden Valley: the indicating hiding place waiting point.

-Outside Courtroom-

Sonic managed to surpass media through the shoving of folks and his great speed. He made his way to the docks, where he had an important meeting to settle. Footsteps creaked over the sound of the water rushing underneath the dock. The child came forth and saw the adult as he was there already waiting. The young one turned in a comfortable position of stance and spoke with a casual, but humorless tone, "You wanted to speak with me?" The one who awaited him stood at the same kind of position, but avoided eye contact. "You asked me, if I regret what we did, I want you to know, that I deeply regret it." Sonic, who looked at him in a blank manner replied in his monotone voice, "Why are you telling me this now?" "I've lied, I've deceived people to get to you. I have manipulated you, and I'm ashamed of what did. I hope you can forgive me; someday." He paused and let a short amount of tears streak down his crimson eyes. He raised his head and pushed the sadness back into himself.

He sighed and looked down. " I have a lot of flaws." Shadow, the dark being with red eyes finally looked upon Sonic's. He looked at him without the passion of lust, his eyes were filled with something else. This was no longer the obsessive creature that haunted Sonic for so long. Shadow the Hedgehog was in control. "Comeback Sonic, give me a second chance." The blue hedgehog turned towards the waves and watched as the waters continued to push forward. He continued to stare at it, but considered the situation he was in and thought about Shadow's offer. "I was thinking of going away for a while. Without anyone, I have no reason to be anywhere." Shadow looked down and turned away. He was disappointed with the response the child made, "I understand." "I don't believe in love anymore, but I do believe in justice. I might try to seek you, when I'm stronger." He turned to Shadow, who had turned at the sound of his voice. "On one condition." "What's that?" "Don't come looking for me." The black hedgehog smirked, "It's a deal. The blue hero walked back off the dock, only to be stopped by Shadow's voice. "Sonic." He turned, "Yes." "Thank you." Sonic didn't return the smirk, but he managed to slip it as he turned his back to the black hedgehog.

Shadow turned his front side back to the waters after Sonic made his way out. His black ears picked up the sound of sirens. Then came the sound of motors and mass halting screeches of the squad cars. He turned his head to the sound of the racket and saw many Station Square police officers being childishly foolish to arrest the ultimate life form. However, his next action was not a wipeout; instead, he turned himself in and was taken to the same prison as the teenage hedgehog. As the car passed, Shadow looked through the passenger window and saw as his counterpart watched him leave. The sight of him drifted farther and farther away.

I think it was worse when he kept quiet when asked a question worth asking. They asked me if I knew him, I, of course, said yes and identified him as the enemy. He continued to stare at me with threatening red eyes. His head was tilted slightly downward- where the pupils could penetrate my own. I could tell he was searching my soul. I felt very uncomfortable and I wanted to leave. The detective in the interrogation room watched him carefully. Shadow seemed almost psychotic in there, but at least he was behind a wall and I was protected. "You think you're so smart aren't you?" the man asked. I watched as the enemy smirked and didn't even bother to answer the question in front of him and instead answered one he found in me. He said, "We were meant to be together! You know it!" I was beginning to feel disgusted and violated. I cringed and contorted my face with disgust. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" the man yelled. The enemy did, but then looked back to my eyes, "Soon. Soon we will be together again! Our fates will come to be!" He came closer to the window. Paranoia struck my body for the Shadow spoke to at the docks was not around. At the point of my fear, I couldn't tell what was happening. They told me I was trembling and leaning onto Mary-Ellen for support. I was hyperventilating. "Stop it!" I yelled. As I was breaking down, the enemy continued to promise what I knew he could do. "STOP IT!" "We will be together! I promise you, we will!" "That's enough!" yelled the interrogation officer. He used his body to cover the view of me and then held onto Shadow's arms. Why he decided not to fight back is beyond me. He could throw the officer, break the glass, kidnap me, run off to wherever and finally use me. So, why didn't he? The dark hands under a sky-blue tucked-in shirt pulled the convict and he made him move back. Shadow didn't take his eyes off of me. When the others assisted me with my hyperactive behavior, the last expression he gave me sent a bitter cold feeling down my spine. Shadow smiled.

I walked out with several guards and my lawyer. Outside the police station stood hundreds with flashing cameras, official microphones, anxious residents, paparazzi, and reporters. Questions and flashes rose in the air and muted the music of the wind. The bright lights hurt my eyes a bit. When we reached the bottom of the concrete steps, reporters flooded into the small group and microphones were shoved into my face. I guess news travels fast. Men and women questioned, "Is it true that you were sexually assaulted?" "What are your comments about today's events?" "How did you feel when the mother of Scourge the truth?" "Did you get scared about the death sentence?" I hid my face with my gloved hand and struggled to make way outside the crowd like before. I answered to no one. Since there are, no words to describe what I felt this day. Besides, how could they understand? This is fun for them. The guards pushed the media away as Mary-Ellen assisted me in getting inside the police car. Soon enough as I entered, reporters still struggled to get by, but before the media could get passed the guards, the vehicle was moving and it wasn't long until the other men did the same. The squad cars guarded the small police car I sat in. Mary-Ellen looked at me and noticed there was something wrong. She touched my shoulder and shook me a little to get my eyes off my shoes. She smirked, "Don't worry, no one can hurt you now." I turned away from her and moved my head to the car window. "I wish I could believe that." My lawyer has some empathy for her clients I guess. She was trying to help, but her words were something she couldn't promise.

After a couple hours on the road, the police car halted on the suburb of the city where there stood a tall building with many apartment sections that resembled tenements of the 1890s. The driver turned to the passengers behind him. Mary-Ellen was stroking the child's quills as he slept. It was so motherly, but foolish to treat him as a child of her own. She stopped her hand and looked to the driver. She then shook the blue hedgehog, who had been asleep on the way. Blue eyelids fluttered a couple times before revealing green eyes. He saw the eyes of his lawyer and as he turned his head he saw through the window was his home. He got up on his own and reached for the metal handle to exit. "Thanks for the lift." he said solemnly. A pale hand gripped onto the gloved wrist. Sonic turned to Ms. Key. She smiled with small tears in her eyes, "Listen, everything will be alright, okay?" The driver saluted to the child, "Good luck." Sonic turned to the two and smirked. The hand let the boy go and went to close the door after the teenager. The car drove off towards the distance. He turned to look at the entrance and he recalled when he left that day after being escorted by Fred Grayson.

It doesn't matter how it happens, the important thing is to get out. How can they say that? We must first understand what led to it so that the mistakes could not be repeated again. I know Shadow is locked up, but he's sure to return. I can feel it in my gut. I lie in bed now and throw a ring up and down with one hand. The radio sits beside me as always, but this time, the television stays on because I know my ears will pick up the news I don't want to hear but I know will happen.

-Back in the Police Station-

"Hey, Jim! Pass the sparkled pink donut will ya?" "You just had six of those! Leave some for the others and besides, you should be watching your weight." "I know, but they taste so good!" Officer Jim rolled his eyes and passed down the dark crusted pink donut. "Alright! Just this last one!" The bigger officer, George, clapped his hands with joy and took the sweet pastry to his lips. In front of them was a dark barred cell that held a deadly convict with red eyes and striped jet black and crimson fur. He watched as the two acted. He turned to the things in the room. There was a sink, a toilet with minor privacy, and a mattress for a bed that hangs on a metal platform and sustained by old black chains. The black hedgehog stared with evil eyes at the two officers. He sat on a wooden stool chair in the center of his territory and had his head tilted to the side with his ears perked up. Inside, the striped hedgehog was smiling and laughing manically at the fools before him. 'This is all too easy.' he thought. Shadow the Hedgehog was one clever being. With his mighty powers, he could disintegrate the entire cell if he wanted to. However, this was not his plan. His egotistic self might have done it, but that part of him was not here, or at least not revealing himself.

Perhaps big entrances weren't so great. Using the fangs on the sides of his teeth, he touched the side of his left wrist. He pressed harder and watched the officers in case they saw him because if they did, they could stop him. The sharp canine tooth dug deeper into the dark fur and hitting the flesh. Pain shocked his body and made the brain realize what was happening. When he pressed harder, the pain deepened and soon the wrist began to burn after he turned his head sideways in order to bite across his own flesh. He did this with so much aggression, that once he let go, a splatter of his blood dripped to the floor. The officers continued to laugh. It wasn't until Shadow provoked more attention when he sipped in the fast-moving fluid into his mouth and smothered it all over his muzzle did Jim realize what the convict was doing. His eyes widened at the sight of the bleeding hedgehog. "Dear Lord!" he stood up and took out his radio caller "Our prisoner here needs medical attention! Quick!" George stood up with half the donut in his hand and the other in his mouth. He muffled, "I'll get help!" He got up and started walking out the door with low speed. The black hedgehog continued to have the same malice appearance. Jim was beginning to feel a cold chill. The black hedgehog saw the fear in the officer and decided to play a more sinister role in the hopes of getting more fear into him. He moved his crimson eyes upward and released the drool in his mouth to create a bubbly effect. He shook violently; twitching his sliced wrist. Jim's eyes grew and through the use of his vocal cords, screamed and reached for his walkie-talkie shouting, "HURRY! He's convulsing blood!"

A voice spoke from the machine, "We're on our way." Shadow was laughing hysterically at the ways the officer reacted. He was malicious enough to do more damage by tilting his head upright, still oozing saliva and moving his eyes back to the front. He smiled with fresh blood drowning his lips and staining his teeth. He spoke in a raspy deep voice, "Stupid human!" Suddenly, with the great powers of the ultimate life form, he dashed through the metal bars; tackling the officer in front of him and was held in shock. He pushed his body as they flew through the prison wall. Bricks crumbled out of place and smoke flew everywhere. It all happened on the sound of a great boom. Shadow had made an opening. The striped adult emerged from the thick grey cloud. With the wave of his powerful hand, he flung out a ray of bright light that could have blinded an angel. It sliced through the remaining wall that stood as the barricade from his side to the street.

I am free. He said to himself. In the sound of the explosion, other police officers arrived in squad cars and vans. They came out with arms filled with weapons. A separate vehicle painted black also came to a stop and dozens of SWAT men jumped out. The ultimate creature smirked and wiped the blood off his lips. He rose both his hands to the sky and looked among his targets. A bright yellow ball that streaked of electric lines flew into it. He kept his hands apart about a few inches and put his hands to his chest and then to the side, aiming at the enemy. "Don't move!" One hollered through a megaphone. Shadow only continued to feel the glory of his powers. "Screw it men! FIRE!" hollered another and instinctively, everyone listened. Artillery fired several rounds of ammunition, while all Shadow did was throw the bright ball to the middle target. The rounds were in mid-air. The ball came fast enough to strike the targets and cause a chain reaction to explode the surrounding vehicles.

Civilian cars that passed by at the moment also ended in flames. The sound of wheels screeching accompanied that of the big boom. The bullets were still in strike, but with the power of the chaos emerald in the back of his quills, reacted when he quickly reached for it and brought it to light. It glowed bright green and through its magical power, made the bullets glow and stop in their tracks. They were centimeters from contact. Shadow stepped back and saw as the world around him was stopped to halt. The fire provoked by the explosion was paused and the officers were frozen in their tracks. The look on their faces were stunned. He continued to walk off to the end of the sidewalk and looked at the glowing green gem in his hand. "We will be together. Mark my words." A giant flash of green light resurrected from the gem and covered the image of the black hedgehog, when it ceased, so did the hedgehog. The time resumed. The explosion killed innocents and men in uniforms. This of course, was big news for media.

The words finally came to Sonic's ears. The words he prayed would never be said. Deep within himself, he knew this would happen. "Here I am standing on what is left of Station Square's federal prison after Shadow the Hedgehog destroyed it. Many have been killed or severely injured. The jury that attended the trial that started his sentence, say that his capture is suicide, but mandatory. Shadow the Hedgehog has been charged with the murder in 1st and attempt. First degree was to Scourge and attempt of murder to his adopted mother, Dolores Estrada. Authorities have also stated that Shadow is also charged with the sexual assault of the world-renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. He had been imprisoned in an old mansion for six months. Today, Sonic has been previously released after the judge dismissed his guilt on the murder of Scourge. Our sources state that the convict is mentally ill at this point and capture is necessary. We have been told to ask for anyone who has seen him to please call the authorities or a military service. Do not attempt to capture! Also on watch is Silver the Hedgehog, who is suspected of being an assistant of Shadow for the past six months, recording the horrid torment." A partial bit of the film displayed on screen, but just enough to show beatings, no sexual references. "Call if you see him." The news reporter then concluded into today's weather and that was when the TV went black.

i

_There are things we cannot change. As much as we would like, we cannot go back in time and right our wrongs. If we could, none of us would exist today. We have to learn to use our new knowledge to survive in a world filled with both good and evil. Not everyone is nice; I have learned that. If there's one thing this experience has taught me is to trust no one. Who was Shadow's best friend is now my only friend that I have faith in. She may be the only one I can give my partial trust to. I trusted Tails like a brother and he backstabbed me in a way that I could never forgive him. He claims to have been warned by Shadow, but only a true friend would give his life before deciding to help an evil being like him. I'll never be safe. I know I am doing wrong by hiding in my home, but I have to wait. I can't expose myself to him just yet. Though I wish to leave, I can't until the time is right. There's no sanity for me anymore and not to even speak of Shadow. I don't blame him, he is after all not in control of his true self and has consumed himself within his own desires and that is how he became this way. Through this madness, I see no hope for myself in whatever I do. He will find me, but he will never have me._

_ So now you know my story. I hope you found my actions reasonable since most of what has happened had me doing everything at a moment's notice. In the end, I am back in my home, alone, and afraid, the way I was before. In these last words of mine, don't keep the idea of someone you know because the moment you figure them out, they know you entirely well; leaving you the victim of damages._

/i

THE END

I'd like to give thanks to all those who stood to read this and tolerated me in my making of this. I kept having things deleted and what not and having this finally done was a major relief for me. I'd also like to give credit and thanks to those who gave me inspiration for the work in this: Grace P., Takashi, Stephen B., The Exorcism of Emily Rose, Metallica, Criminal Minds, FX Orig. Series: Damages, Resident Evil 4 (CAPCOM), and more


End file.
